Sword That Brings Us All Together: A Fated Destiny
by Lily von Rider
Summary: Lots of brotherly love! Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother gets revived during the battle to defeat Sou'unga. While their father tries to get the boys to bond the "adults" are also left in sticky situations between each other's exes. Ch 18 up
1. Chapter One

**Title:** The sword that brings us all together

**Rated:** PG13 for violence and language

**Genre:** Action/adventure/drama/romance/humour/suspense/sci-fi/fantasy type of thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just a highly obsessed fan D

**Pairings: **Not so sure yet, but will definitely be Miroku Sango, and Inuyasha Kagome. That's basically all to it… Rin's too young to be in a relationship!

**Summary: **I don't want to spoil it, so you'll just have to read to find out ) Besides, in my author's note just after this, it's basically explains what's going on in the story )

Author's note: This is kind of like _my_ version of the third movie, just with MAJOR changes… I loved the third movie, don't get me wrong, but just small things bugged me, like Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha never putting aside their differences to work together, and what Inu no Taishō said to them at the end of the movie – now THAT was disappointing, and the fact that Inu no Taishō didn't stay to _chat_ with Inuyasha when we all know that's what he wanted to do… So this is basically to cover that up P Anyway, do note that I might be stretching Sesshōmaru's personality (and everybody else's for that matter, but hey, no one's perfect) but I just think that if Sesshōmaru was in the circumstances I put him in he'd be happy and all different acting, if you know what I mean, I mean he's not ALL cold… look how he treats Rin…

So I'm kind of skipping the scene where they (Kagome's Mom and Grandpa and Sōta I suppose) find Sou'unga, actually, I'm skipping the entire beginning, I don't like to re-write scenes that I want unchanged, it's basically just the beginning of the movie I'm going to keep the same. Oh and just on a side note, my spelling of the names and such might differ from the way it's written in the dub and in fansubs, since the Japanese characters can be translated in several ways, for example Sota can be written as Souta, Sōta and Sota, while they all are correct, so I might sometimes be too lazy to do a ō and just make it an ordinary o or just use ou. And I refuse to watch the dub as I find that Richard Cox isn't a suitable voice for Inuyasha, but Yamaguchi Kappei is. I don't like the way they did the dub, I don't like their voices, they don't fit with them, but I couldn't help laughing my ass of at Sesshōmaru's voice as he has the same voice as the _Warrior _in _Diablo _(I'm not sure if this is true, but it sure sounded that way). So that was rather funny. Yet I still stand, Kappei is an AWESOME voice for Inuyasha, and I don't think anyone else can or could've done a better job than him. So noting on that, I will use the name _Kirara_, and not _Kilala_ since her name in the Japanese and original version _is _Kirara.

On ANOTHER side note for those who watch the dub, Tetsusaiga was translated **wrong**, it's called _Tessaiga_in the original Japanese version. If it was Te**stu**saiga, then Sesshōmaru's name would've been Se**tsu**shōmaru and it's not, with that said, then Shippō would've been Shitsupō. And, I'm not so sure if it's _Tens**ei**ga_ or_ Tens**ai**ga_, I don't know which it is in the dub, but in the fansubs they sub it as both, but when I hear them speak I hear Tenseiga, so I'm keeping it that.

Anyway, I babble too much, well here it is, enjoy: Oh, note that this starts where Inuyasha has his fight with Sesshōmaru whilst he is still under the control of Sou'unga. Just read, you'll know if you watched the movie P

**Chapter One**

"I'd love to give it to you, but looks like you're going to have to take it by force," Inuyasha guarded up, or at least Sou'unga did as it raised Inuyasha's arm up, ready to defend and offend.

"That's what I was planning to do," Sesshōmaru informed his little brother and pulled out Tōkijin.

Inuyasha jumped up and attacked his brother head-on, or rather, Sou'unga did. Without any hesitation, Sesshōmaru naturally fought back, and blocked Inuyasha's attempt to slice him. He hit him backwards with Tōkijin and launched his own attempt to attack and ran full-speed at his brother. Inuyasha managed to dodge his brother's quick speed and attacked him from behind. Sesshōmaru immediately turned around and blocked Sou'unga's attack. He instantly put force on his attack and sent Inuyasha and Sou'unga flying through the air.

"Jaken-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama and Inuyasha are brothers, so how come they always fight?" Rin spoke from behind the rock she and Jaken has been hiding. Jaken could only laugh at the little girl's question and it leaved her puzzled as she focused on the two brothers fighting again.

Inuyasha jumped back up and charged at Sesshōmaru and he blocked the attack with Tōkijin again. The two brothers glared at each other.

"There's no way that _my _father's blood is running through _your _veins!" Sesshōmaru yelled, and pushed Inuyasha backwards again hitting him against the floor.

Pissing Sou'unga off it takes over again. Inuyasha's fangs grow longer and his nails follow. His eyes glow red and he gets stripes on his cheeks, just like his father. Their father. He jumped up and pushed Sou'unga against Tōkijin. The sudden change in Inuyasha's yōki got Sesshōmaru completely off guard as fear was actually in his eyes. Inuyasha pushed Sou'unga forward and Sesshōmaru was sliding backwards, towards the edge of the cliff.

Jaken gasped. "What! Sesshōmaru-sama is being pushed backwards!"

Sesshōmaru looked at his possessed brother, then he looked down at Tessaiga in its sheath. He pushed Inuyasha back and with his attempt, which he succeeded in, he let go of Tōkijin. Having only one hand, he didn't have much of a choice for his plan. He rested his hand on Tessaiga's handle.

_'Tessaiag lend me your power!' _Sesshōmaru asked in his head and he unsheathed Tessaiga and with shock, hit Inuyasha with the Kaze no Kizu. Immediately Sesshōmaru dropped the Tessaiga to the floor, leaving his hand bruised and burnt. Inuyasha was knocked over and laying on the other side of the cliff now.

Inuyasha got up, still possessed by Sou'unga. With Sou'unga still in charge, he's looking for new victims. The first victims he spotted were the ones behind the rock – Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha instantly charged towards them and swung Sou'unga at them but they both yelled and managed to run away. With Inuyasha still attempting to slice either one of them with Sou'unga, Sesshōmaru hears Run yell.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!"

Sesshōmaru got his Dakkasō ready and ran towards Inuyasha to save Rin and Jaken, even if he won't admit to it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she and the rest arrived at the scene.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and tried to regain control of his body, he just stopped himself from slicing Rin. Sou'unga is still forcing his arm down, but Inuyasha is fighting it. Rin jumped up and ran towards Jaken.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again in shock, and fright at the same time. Would Sesshōmaru's Dakkasō actually kill Inuyasha this time? Immediately jumping back to reality she yells; "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha's rosary glows pink and is forcing him down. With force in his arm and his neck, Inuyasha falls down to the ground and Sesshōmaru's Dakkasō just missed Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Sou'unga is still clinging to Inuyasha's arm, and Inuyasha is still possessed. Without any doubt, Sesshōmaru punches Inuyasha through the face and he hits the floor whilst sliding backwards into a rock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells out again, but too scared to run to him.

"Oh so he actually found Sou'unga," Tōtōsai spoke.

"I thought we already established that!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome-sama! Look!" Miroku said.

Kagome looked at where Inuyasha was and he wasn't possessed anymore, but Sou'unga still had its grip on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran to him.

"Stay away!" Inuyasha yelled back at her and she stopped in her tracks. Right now, she was right in between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. A very dangerous position to be in. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Sesshōmaru glared at his brother, angry that his attempt in getting Sou'unga away from him didn't work.

"Hōshi-sama! Look, over there, behind Sesshōmaru!" Sango said and pointed to where Tessaiga laid outside of its sheath.

"Did Inuyasha manage to pull Tessaiga out and use it against Sou'unga?" Miroku questioned.

"In the middle of a battle with Sesshōmaru? I highly doubt it," Sango said.

"With that said, Tōkijin is also just laying there…"

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin said and ran to him. Sesshōmaru glared at Inuyasha and left the little girl's side and charged at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she was right in the way where Sesshōmaru was charging at.

"Uh!" Kagome gasped.

Sesshōmaru got his Dakkasō ready again, regardless of who he hit.

"Run away, Kagome!" Shippō yelled.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Even if she did run away she wouldn't be fast enough. Inuyasha got up from where he lay and ran to Kagome. An attempt to save her, he was determined to succeed.

Sesshōmaru smirked as he saw he was getting to his brother. Just when he had reached Kagome, he stopped right in his tracks and undid Dakkasō. His eyes were wide. _'That smell!'_Was all that crossed his mind…

Kagome was amazed that she was still standing there; she looked behind her as she heard Inuyasha.

"Sesshōmaru! You bastard!" He came charging to Sesshōmaru. _'What is this yōki I'm smelling?'_

"Sou'unga quieted down?" Sango asked.

"So it seems," Miroku spoke. "One can only hope."

"No! It can't be!" Tōtōsai just suddenly grasped for air out of shock.

"What?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Oi, Tōtōsai-jiji, what are you talking about?" Shippō asked.

"Careful, the old man's full of beans again…" Sango said and sighed while placing her right hand on her forehead.

"No!" Myōga suddenly jumped on Sango's shoulder. "He's not! I know… I know! Oh my gosh! It cannot be!"

Inuyasha noticed his brother's sudden actions – why did he stop? _'This is not like Sesshōmaru… that look in his eyes is like one I've never seen on him before. And I don't like this yōki, it's coming closer. Does this have to do with Sesshōmaru?' _Inuyasha aimed to hit Sesshōmaru with Sou'unga when…

"SOU'UNGA!"

Inuyasha stopped next to Kagome, in his tracks, and looked at the forest where a yōkai suddenly stormed out and slashed at Sou'unga. But this could not be just any yōkai. Inuyasha stared in amazement, as this yōkai's appearance remarkably held resemblance in Sesshōmaru's appearance. And it left Inuyasha speechless and motionless.

"If you think I'm going back, you've got another thing coming!" Sou'unga yelled at the yōkai.

"Master!" Tōtōsai, Saya and Myōga yelled out.

"Master?" Kagome asked puzzled to Saya on her back.

_'M-master?'_Thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind. He was completely stunned, he couldn't move _at all_.

"F-father!" Sesshōmaru said, more of in a whisper. Inuyasha heard this, but before he could react…

"I'm not letting _him_ win that easily," Sou'unga laughed and took over Inuyasha's mind again, throwing endless attacks at Inu no Taishō.

"Shit!" Inu no Taishō cursed. "Inuyasha, forgive me!" He suddenly spoke then raised his sword and sliced at Inuyasha.

Everyone gasped, except Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and yelled out in pain and Sou'unga's grip on his arm loosened. When Inuyasha opened his eyes again he was back to normal. Sou'unga instantly flew away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha's right arm felt numb. He took his left hand and rested it on his right arm. Only, Inuyasha didn't _feel _his right arm with his left either. In shock, Inuyasha looked at his right arm. He fell down to the ground in a sitting position. He breathed heavily. His right arm was sliced off… by his own father.

"So…" Inuyasha began, not looking at the blood rushing out of his right shoulder. "You're my dad?"

Kagome's eyes went wide; _'That's Inuyasha's father!'_

"Inuyasha's dad?" Miroku said shocked.

"I thought he was dead…" Sango said just as shocked as Miroku. While Shippō was at a loss for words.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you too," Inu no Taishō said in a sarcastic manner, but with a warm smile. He kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and rested his hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder. He took Inuyasha's right dissembled arm and attached it back on. Inuyasha was at a loss of words, but his dad held the kindest expression on his face.

Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru who just turned around and walked back to Tōkijin and put it back. "I have no business here," he said to himself but was basically speaking to Jaken and Rin. "Let's go. Sou'unga got away. There's nothing left for me here," He started walking.

"Sesshōmaru," Inu no Taishō said, still looking at Inuyasha, as if studying him, catching up on what he missed out in his son's life.

Sesshōmaru stopped in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inu no Taishō turned his head in Sesshōmaru's direction and smiled at him as well. Sesshōmaru's back was on him.

"Away, what does it look like?" Sesshōmaru said, then turned around to face his father from the distance he stood. Inu no Taishō stood up and walked a bit away from Inuyasha, into Sesshōmaru's direction.

Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inu no Taishō watched this from the corner of his eye, but was now focusing on Sesshōmaru more than Inuyasha. "Here," he pulled Sesshōmaru's left arm out of his kimono and threw it at him. Sesshōmaru caught it. He looked at it.

"I don't need it," he simply said.

"Well it _is _your arm, and you _did _leave it in _my _grave, so might as well use it, since you are missing that limb."

Sesshōmaru looked at his father, as if thanking him. He attached his left arm to its rightful place again then turned around and continued to walk.

"That's it?" Inu no Taishō asked his son.

"Yes, father. That's it," Sesshōmaru said, only stopping for a second then walking further. Inu no Taishō couldn't help but smile. He looked back at Inuyasha then walked in front of him again.

"Sorry about that," Inu no Taishō said referring to his right arm then held out a helping hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at his dad. _'That's him… that's my dad…'_ were the only thoughts going through his mind. Never before was he _this _happy. He finally got to _meet _his father and _speak _with him! Inuyasha gave out a small smile then accepted his dad's hand. Inu no Taishō didn't just pull Inuyasha up, but he pulled him into a hug.

Kagome smiled. He was happy for Inuyasha. He finally got to meet his dad, something he always wanted to do no matter how many times he'd deny it. No matter how many times he rubbed the subject of his dad off with "Because I never saw his face!" Now he can't use that as an excuse anymore and he can finally get to know his dad. _'But how can he be alive when he died two hundred years ago?'_

"Master!" Tōtōsai and Myōga rushed over and kneeled down before him and Inuyasha. Saya kneeled in the air where Kagome was standing as she had Sou'unga's sheath on her back.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō also made their way over.

At the moment Inu no Taishō ignored everyone around him except his son. "How's your arm?"

"Sore…" Inuyasha smiled in the comfort of his dad's arms. How long he has longed for this.

The embrace had ended and Inu no Taishō was pleased to meet all of Inuyasha's friends. They've just gotten to know each other, and whilst that, they sat up camp.

Inuyasha and Kagome were out getting some firewood.

"Inuyasha, you're dad seems like a really great guy," she smiled at him. "I'm happy for you. You finally got to see his face."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha smiled. He was at a loss for words. Words couldn't come close to describing how happy he was. But there was one minor set back to his new found happiness – His dad is supposed to be dead… what happened? Was he revived or did he never die? But how could he have never died and Inuyasha has been to his grave. Things were getting confused… but he's so happy now…

"Don't you want to tell him anything?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"You know… like a father-son-thing. Something you've always wanted to tell him?" Kagome said and they started heading back.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, _'And even after he meets his dad he's still has stubborn as always. So there is something he wants to tell his dad…'_

"Why do you ask anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should just say so then we can give you guys some time alone…" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"No… it's okay…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, he's your dad. Don't you want to spend some time alone with him?" Kagome asked.

"We probably will sometime," was all Inuyasha said then walked out in the front.

Kagome sighed.

They returned to the campsite and put the firewood in the fire.

Inuyasha sat down next to his father. Inu no Taishō looked at him.

"Dad, I thought you were dead…" Inuyasha spoke.

"Well I am… or I was…" Inu no Taishō replied. "Seems more like I was revived, and I don't know why or by whom. I'm thinking maybe by accident."

Everyone was sitting peacefully by the fire now and Sango helped Kagome with the food.

"And what about mom?" Inuyasha asked curious if his mom might have been revived as well.

Inu no Taishō stared into the fire; "I don't know if she was revived as well…" He spoke his voice full of uncertainty and doubt. _'Either way, I'm coming for you, Izayoi.'_

* * *

Author's note: Yay! Well… something. Anyway, more notes from me… D I don't know about you guys, but I see Inu no Taishō has a very easy-going, happy-go-lucky type of guy who's only serious when he needs to be. And that Sesshōmaru gets his appearance from him, but Inuyasha gets his personality from him. Teeheehee. I think you get my point. 

Anyway, this is my first. And… I don't know how often I'll be able to update, it really depends how much reviews I get, and how bored I am, and how much spare time I'll have. Besides I don't even have the _entire _plot set out, I just have a vague idea in my head, but I can work off from that )

I'm not very fond of criticism, and I ask excuse for my bad grammar, I know I suck, but English is my second language. Those who aren't familiar with the Japanese version, I'll be happy to throw down translations of the Japanese words I use, just shout if I should, but I think it's easy to make out what they mean…. ) I will stop babbling now, this Kiyoshi has school to attend.

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, hi again. Um… not really much to say, but here's chapter two…

**Chapter Two**

"Take me damn it!" Sou'unga's voice scattered through the forest it landed in. Its voice echoed through the dusty plains. The yōkai got closer to the sword, doubting if it should reach out and take the talking thing. "I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, and make you ruler of this world," Sou'unga said in a devious voice. _'This yōkai's body should do until I find a better suitable one, and I know just where to find it.' _The yōkai reached out his hand. As he was just about to rest his hand on Sou'unga's handle. "Take me!" Sou'unga demanded. Without further hesitation, the yōkai took a firm grip on Sou'unga. "Perfect," Sou'unga spoke. "Onto Takemaru's grave."

* * *

Sesshōmaru stepped on the rocky surface. His eyes were full of frustration. _'Damn it Sou'unga, where have you gone?'_ He was searching for his father's sword who escaped but only yesterday. He looked at his left arm, now with confusion in his eyes. _'Why did father stand up from the grave? Why is he here?' _Sesshōmaru turned around and looked at the cliff where his father had cut Inuyasha's arm off. He was now a far distance from the cliff and lower than it. He turned to look in front of him again. _'Sou'unga went in this direction. Tenseiga should tell me when I am close to it.' _

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin ran up after him. "Where are we going?"

As usual, Sesshōmaru didn't answer the little girl's question.

"Jaken-sama, where is Sesshōmaru-sama going?" Rin asked the green coloured creature, goblin thing.

"Baka! Don't you know that Sesshōmaru-sama is going after that sword?" Jaken informed the little girl.

"Oh," Rin said with amazement in her eyes then she looked up at Sesshōmaru again. "Jaken-sama…"

"What!"

"I'm hungry…"

* * *

Kagome threw some water over the fire to make sure it's dead. "Well so much for _cleaning _up the campsite."

"I wonder where Inuyasha went with his dad…" Sango said whilst giving Kirara something to drink.

"Obviously they'd like to be alone, we've kept them company all night last night and they couldn't really speak in private with each other," Miroku said, wiping the dust off from his staff.

"I wonder why Inuyasha's dad only waited until daylight to have some time alone with Inuyasha though…" Kagome replied.

"Hmm? You mean you don't get it?" Saya spoke.

"What do you mean Saya-jichan?" Kagome spoke to the old man.

"Inu no Taishō wanted to know you guys better as well," Saya explained.

"But why would he rather get to know us first than his own son?" Kagome asked and sat down on a dusty rock.

"It's dangerous to go out on your own late at night," Myōga jumpe dup and down on Kagome's shoulder, "And Inu no Taishō doesn't know how strong Inuyasha-sama is. Not to mention that Inuyasha-sama is injured and if Inu no Taishō was just revived then he still has the wounds he got in the battles he died in. It was just a matter of not putting Inuyasha-sama in danger!"

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess," Kagome told the flea.

"Well let's just give them some time," Miroku said, and sat down next to Sango…

* * *

"You've sure gotten bigger since I saw you," Inu no Taishō stood in a beautiful field of flowers, with a breeze of wind blowing in his hair. Inuyasha was sitting in his normal doggy-position, down on all fours, next to his father. (A/N: You know, like when Kikyo and Inuyasha used to meet up in the… place… then Inuyasha stubbornly sat like that the whole time)

"You died, it's understandable…" Inuyasha spoke in his old stubborn-shy voice. (A/N: Same voice he used to speak with Kikyo with)

Inu no Taishō looked down at his son, then kneeled down on one knee, his left arm resting on his left knee that was in the air, and his other hand resting on Inuyasha's right, injured shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I would've loved to have been there through your childhood."

"Like I said, you died, it's understandable…" Inuyasha repeated himself. "Besides… you died for me… and that's enough that you did for me."

"Well I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Just because I've never seen your face before or ever spoken to you doesn't mean I'm mad or don't like you…" Inuyasha spoke from deep within his heart, last time he spoke like this was with Kagome. "It's just hard to have a great father when you never knew how great he was or what he looked like. And Sesshōmaru wasn't any help either."

Inu no Taishō chuckled at that remark. "Well I'm here now," he stood up but kept his eyes on Inuyasha. Inuyasha remained in his position, no bone in his body moved, not even his head, he was just staring at the ground now. "Well get up, we have a sword to catch."

Inuyasha got up and stood in front of his father now. They stared at each other, face to face, eye to eye. The wind carried their hair through the air, cherry blossom pedals falling on them.

"Dad…" Inuyasha suddenly spoke, and fell into his arms like a little puppy. Inu no Taishō welcomed the embrace.

* * *

The yōkai stopped in front of a grave, holding Sou'unga up. "Arise from your grave, Takemaru," Sou'unga demanded.

"Why should I?" Takemaru replied.

"Hmp, don't you want revenge on Inu no Taishō? For stealing the woman's heart whom you loved?"

"He's dead, so am I. There's nothing more that can be done. Go away."

"Oh, but he has two sons, you can kill them for revenge. Besides, Inu no Taishō has been revived. I've seen him with my own eyes."

Silence.

"Where?" Takemaru's voice crept out from his grave.

"Arise and I will happily show you. And we can have revenge on Izayoi too, for choosing that mononoke over you."

"Izayoi?"

A moment of silence occurred.

Takemaru's grave started to tremble, and the ground scattered away making a hole in the ground which Takemaru climbed out of, his skin returning to him.

* * *

Standing on the cliff and looking at the direction Sou'unga flew to, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and Inu no Taishō.

"Um… now what?" She asked them.

"Now we go find Sou'unga," Inu no Taishō spoke. Then felt a twinge in his stomach. _'Something's not right…'_

"But Oyakata-sama (A/N: Master)! Sir!" Myōga bowed down to him on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Surely you still have the wound from Ryukōssei! You can't go out and fight Sou'unga with hat wound, it caused your death last time!" Myōga reminded him and brought back the unpleasant memories.

"You still have the wound from Ryukōssei?" Inuyasha suddenly snapped.

Inu no Taishō nodded. "It's not as bad as it was before I died." There was a little pause, "Inuyasha."

"Uh… aa?" Inuyasha said surprised at his father's sudden demand.

"I don't suppose you know about anyone with the name _Takemaru_?" His father asked.

"Uh… no, why? Should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sou'unga obviously went to his grave. Just follow the direction Sou'unga went, Tessaiga should lead you there."

"But what about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to your mother's grave. I don't know where it is, but I'll find it," He said in his old jolly voice, hiding the bad feeling he has within.

"Aa," Inuyasha nodded. (A/N: Aa, as in an informal yes in Japanese )

"I'll eventually meet up with you, so don't wait for me," Inu no Taishō said then without any further delay, he ran off.

"Okay… did your dad mean Tessaiga will lead you to Sou'unga, or this _Takemaru_'s grave?" Kagome questioned.

"I think he meant Sou'unga, but let's just see where it leads us, maybe we'll come across this _Takemaru_'s grave. If Sou'unga has been there, we should come across there." Inuyasha spoke.

"Inuaysha-sama, don't you think we should wait until your arm has fully recovered?" Myōga asked.

"It already did! Baka! Did you forget that I am a fast healer?" Inuyasha yelled then allowed Kagome to get on his back.

"But Inuyasha-sama-" Myōga couldn't finish his sentence as Inuyasha flicked him off. "Miroku, Sango, let's go."

* * *

"Sesshōmaru-sama… I'm scared!" Rin cried. "The forest went all creepy!" The forest wasn't as beautiful anymore as from where they started. It looked like there was a fire there to be exact.

Sesshōmaru rested his hand on Tenseiga which was pulsing. _'What is Tenseiga trying to tell me? Did I go the wrong way?'_ He then turned around and walked to opposite direction.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Jaken yelled and ran after him.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin ran after Jaken.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped when he arrived at a hole in the ground. A_ newly_ dug hole.

"This must be Takemaru's grave then…" Inuyasha said and let Kagome down.

Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku got off, leaving Kirara to change back to her small self again. And Tōtōsai landed with his three-eyed cow.

"I take it Takemaru isn't in his grave anymore," Inuyasha said with thoughts racing through the back of his head. _'I wonder what Sou'unga wanted with a human?' _Inuyasha felt Tessaiga pulsing, then grabbed onto it. "Tessaiga?"

"Move it, I was here first," Sesshōmaru demanded, making his grand entry.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshōmaru with a disgusted face. "Uh… no you weren't," he growled.

"Hello? _First_born? I was here **first**," Sesshōmaru reminded him and drew Tōkijin. (A/N: Hey let's get some pens and paper in here people! These yōkai wanna draw! Heheh)

"He's got a point there…" Sango confirmed.

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out of its sheath allowing it to transform. "This is a human's grave, what's _your _connection with this human?"

"If there were to be any connections with this insect, it'd be on _your _side," Sesshōmaru informed his little brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, letting his guard off a bit.

"What would you know? You're a hanyō. You were _born_ ignorant. You _live _ignorant. With that said, you will _die_…" Then Sesshōmaru sliced Tōkijin at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged by jumping through the air. "…ignorant." (A/N: I just LOVED that line so I had to keep it, with a few other lines as I am sure you picked up )

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat like the dog he is and landed on all fours. He jumped up and ran full speed at Sesshōmaru and attacked him with Tessaiga. Sesshōmaru instantly blocked the attack. _'Father had left… had he gone back to the dead world?' _He thought as their father, no, _his _father wasn't there anymore. Sesshōmaru's eyes twitched. _'No.' _He hit Inuyasha backwards again causing him to slide through the sand. "Just die and hand over Tessaiga!" Sesshōmaru demanded and threw another attack at Inuyasha with Tōkijin. Inuyasha again jumped up into the air and landed behind Sesshōmaru, on the ground, on all fours again.

"Have you forgotten something?" His head popped up and he picked up his entire body and slammed Tessaiga against Tōkijin, "You will _never _be accepted by Tessaiga's barrier!"

Sesshōmaru shot him a death glare and lifted up his left hand with Dakkasō. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit," he murmured. He quickly pulled his and Tessaiga's weight away from Sesshōmaru and Tōkijin and jumped back retrieving his balance in no time. "Well I can end this in one easy blow! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga.

"Tōkijin," was all Sesshōmaru said and held up his sword in front of him. Kaze no Kizu surrounded Sesshōmaru but instantly faded away, leaving him standing there without a scratch.

"Scary guy…" Tōtōsai spoke.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "We've got better things to do than fight Sesshōmaru! Just quit while you're ahead!"

"Quit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Ahhhh…" She moaned, "I should know better… Inuyasha never backs down from a battle…" Kagome sighed.

"I'm gonna end this _today_," Inuyasha said to himself in a determined voice. "Kaze no Kizu!" He swung Tessaiga again in an attempt to get Sesshōmaru to let out a bigger attack with bigger yōki so that he can use the Bakuryuuha.

Tōkijin glowed blue and let out an attack at the same time Inuyasha let out the Kaze no Kizu. The two attacks collided and formed a sphere between the two brothers.

_'So he didn't leave. I was right,'_ Sesshōmaru thought and put Tōkijin back.

"What the?" Inuyasha spoke and looked at the giant sphere in front of him. It was blue and a yellow golden colour, resembling the Kaze no Kizu and Tōkijin's attack. _'What's going on?' _Inuyasha studied the sphere as the two attacks started to fade away. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Dad!"

Inu no Taishō stood there with his sword unsheathed (A/N: I might not have mentioned it, but I'm giving him another sword besides Sou'unga, I don't know if he actually HAS another sword) and he obviously either sucked the two attacks up, or canceled them out with one of his own attacks, _stronger _attacks.

"Father," Sesshōmaru said.

For a minute it looked like Inu no Taishō had to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a mere second then opened them again. "I **_cannot_**believe how you two **behave**!" He finally scolded.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tessaiga, regardless of his father's words.

"You're **_brothers_ **for crying out loud! Start **acting** like some for a change!"

Both brothers remained wordless. Inuyasha stood there with his normal _'Why should I care'_ look, and Sesshōmaru as emotionless as always.

Inu no Taishō sheathed his sword. "Well don't just stand there," he demanded still in an angry tone.

"Fine, then I'm leaving. That beats standing around, doesn't it?" Sesshōmaru expressed in his usual cold manner then turned around and started to walk.

"_Sesshōmaru_."

Sesshōmaru stopped in his tracks at the instant of his father's voice. "What is it, father?"

"Come_ here_," He spoke, the angry tone in is voice vaguely fading away. His head turned to Inuyasha. "_You_ too."

Sesshōmaru turned around again to face his father and Inuyasha. The two brothers eyed each other for an instant. Then at the same time placed a foot forward and walked with a normal speed towards _their_ father. They stopped. Each one of them on a side of their father. Inuyasha being on the right and Sesshōmaru the left. (A/N: No duh)

"Aren't you just a _little_**ashamed** of yourselves? Not even _one_ **tiny** bit?" Inu no Taishō spoke in a calmer voice, he obviously calmed down a bit now.

"Why do I need to be ashamed when _you_ were the one who brought shame onto this family by marrying a _human _and thereby having a half human son?" Sesshōmaru told his father but was shooting daggers at Inuyasha with his eyes all the way.

"You say that yet _you're_ the one who'll let a human girl travel with you, but you can't even accept your **own** brother? He's related to you, while he only has half of human blood, you'd rather go on and accept a little girl that's completely human all over and that isn't related to you in any way," Inu no Taishō informed his son.

Sesshōmaru's head turned from Inuyasha to his father. No words escaped his mouth; he just glared at his father, finding it hard to admit that he was right.

With shutting his one son up, his head rolled over to Inuyasha. "And _you_. Aren't _you_ **ashamed**?"

"Why should I be ashamed? If I didn't fight back he'd have killed me. Then I would've needed to be ashamed," was Inuyasha's reply.

"But you rather kill him than run away from the battle?" Inu no Taishō asked.

Inuyasha's ears flickered and his eyes found it hard to keep eye contact with his father.

"Thought so," Inu no Taishō said disappointed and broke the eye contact by turning his head in a different direction.

Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. He hasn't even known his dad for an entire day and already he disappointed him.

"I'm going to let this one aside," Inu no Taishō spoke. "I'm not even going to bother to have you two apologise to each other as it is obvious neither of you will mean it."

"Great," Sesshōmaru said in his emotionless tone, "Can I go now?"

Inu no Taishō sighed, "Sure why not."

Sesshōmaru turned around and walked away, followed by Rin and Jaken.

"Wow…" Kagome started in amazement.

"Yes, Oyakata-sama can get very angry indeed," Saya said. "But unlike Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru he can keep his anger under control, but I suppose that comes with age," he said whilst scratching his head.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō said not facing his son.

Silence.

"What?"

"I went to your mother's grave, and her grave looked very similar to this one," he spoke.

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha said suddenly his voice cracking into a worried tone.

Inu no Taishō finally turned to look at Inuyasha. "It's been dug up. Her body isn't there anymore."

* * *

Author's note: Somehow I like to end off with Inu no Taishō, it's the second time I finished a chapter with him speaking teeheehee. Well comments are welcome, not fond of critique, flames accepted but not recommended.

Ja ne

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Well uh… thanks for my reviews. I really appreciate them. I guess I update faster than I thought I would, I've noticed I update around ever two to three days. But I haven't been very busy lately… next week the havoc starts with school, and in two weeks I have tests, but whatever, we'll see when I get there. Besides, I have lots of spare time on my hands, and if I'm not drawing I'm writing, if I'm not writing I'm making music videos, and so the list continues… and I have to write this thing before the plot runs out of my head. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

_'Why is father always with Inuyasha?' _Sesshōmaru thought and looked back to where he left _his_ father with that _hanyō_. The wind blew through his hair, and then he turned around again and walked further. _'Doesn't matter.'_

"Jaken-sama, why doesn't Sesshōmaru-sama stay with his dad?" Rin asked the little creature.

"Geez, Rin, he's with that Inuyasha brat!" Jaken said annoyed.

"But he's his dad."

"I know that!"

"So why doesn't he stay with him?"

"I just told you!"

* * *

_'Sou'unga, what do you want with Takemaru' _Inu no Taishō pondered, as he was kneeled at Takemaru's ruined grave. 

"Dad…" Inuyasha began and Inu no Taishō looked up at him. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Simple," he replied and got up. "We follow Takemaru's corpse. Wherever he is, Sou'unga should be there."

"I actually meant regarding mom…"

"He should have her too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What!"

A little bit further, behind Inuyasha, Kagome looked down at Myōga who was resting on Kirara's fur. "Myōga-jichan… who is this Takemaru, and how is he connected with Inuyasha?"

"Takemaru?" Myōga questioned as well as in thought, "Ah! Yes! Takemaru!" Myōga hopped about as he remembered.

"Wasn't he the one who sent Inuyasha's mother to her grave?" Saya questioned.

"This Takemaru killed Inuyasha's mother?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Takemaru had killed Inuyasha-sama's mother…" Myōga said sadly, not hopping up and down anymore.

"How terrible…" Kagome said.

"But if he killed Inuyasha's mother, then… how does Inuyasha's dad know about him?" Sango asked.

"This happened when Inuyasha-sama was just a newborn!" Myōga informed them.

"But Inuyasha said that his mother died when he was a kid, not when he was just born," Kagome said.

"Yes, but Inuyasha-sama's father revived her with Tenseiga!" Myōga hopped once again.

Back in the front where Inuyasha and his dad were speaking…

"Takemaru was in love with your mother, Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō explained to his son, just to make it clearer to him of what was going on. "On the day of your birth, Takemaru's jealousy got the better of him and he ended up killing your mother…"

Inuyasha's eyes stretched.

"I revived her with Tenseiga, so that she can live together with you. To live happily with you. And stay strong. And survive."

Inuyasha looked down. Lots of emotions ran through him now, sadness, anger, happiness, hatred, love, and so the list continues. He was angry at Takemaru. He was happy because his dad saved his live and his mother's as well. He was sad because he just found out both of his parents actually died on the day he was born, and that he had lived with his mother who was dead. And last, he was sad because his father's wishes weren't fulfilled. His mother didn't live happily with him. She was unhappy because the villagers always picked on Inuyasha. And she didn't survive…

"Standing around here won't get any work done. Inuyasha, do you know how to defeat Sou'unga?" Inu no Taishō asked.

Inuyasha looked up and faced the back of his father once again. "If I knew I'd have done it long ago."

"Oi, Tōtōsai! Come here!" Inu no Taishō finally turned around and called the old man forward.

"Ahhhh, yes Oyakata-sama!" Tōtōsai walked over to them. Everyone's attention was on those three now.

"How can Sou'unga be destroyed?" He asked.

"Um… well you should know, I wielded it as you told me to," Tōtōsai replied.

Inu no Taishō sighed, "Well I asked you," he said and rested his hand on Tōtōsai's back. "Tell Inuyasha how to do it."

Tōtōsai looked up at Inu no Taishō whose eyes were closed. A moment of silence occurred.

"Why me?"

Inu no Taishō hit Tōtōsai over the head. "Just do it."

"Wow, I can actually see some resemblance in Inuyasha's personality and his dad's!" Kagome exclaimed.

Tōtōsai looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" He paused for a moment. "All three swords, Tessaiga, Tenseiga and Sou'unga have ultimate attacks. Tessaiga's being Bakuryuuha, Tenseiga's being Sōryuuha, and Sou'unga's being Gokuryuuha."

"Point?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

Tōtōsai's head tilted a bit. Silence for a while.

"The only way to defeat Sou'unga's Gokuryuuha and Sou'unga itself is to use the Bakuryuuha and the Sōryuuha at the same time."

Inuyasha stared at Tōtōsai for a bit. At one point he seemed relaxed. And then he took Tessaiga which was still in its sheath. Then he hit Tōtōsai over the head with it. "Why on **EARTH** did _you _create a sword that can **only** be destroyed when **Sesshōmaru** and **I** work _together_!"

"Don't blame this one on me," Tōtōsai cried. "It was the Inu no Taishō's orders!"

Inuyasha's head popped up and looked at his dad. Annoyed.

"Inuyasha…" Inu no Taishō rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's go find your mother." Then he turned around and took off. Obviously avoiding the subject.

Kagome grinned and ran to Inuyasha's side grabbing hold of his arm. "Your dad just wants you and Sesshōmaru to work together so you can set aside your differences," she smiled.

Inuyasha felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "You do know that this is an impossible task and at this rate we'll never destroy Sou'unga."

"I think you can manage to work together with Sesshōmaru. You guys _are _brothers after all… you are bonded through _blood _and that's strong stuff. In the end, it'll all work out, and your dad is trying too!" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

Inuyasha just looked forward, placed Tessaiga back and walked onwards with Kagome at his side. "Even so… Sesshōmaru isn't one to easily change. Even if we do manage to fight Sou'unga together… he'll still hate me… just because I'm a hanyō…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sad face. She looked forward, at a loss for words. She can't tell him anything anymore… because she herself knows Sesshōmaru is hard to get to. The only person he _seems _to listen and obey is his own father… but seems like he lost his respect for his father due to him marrying a human and having a hanyō son.

* * *

Takemaru stood on dusty ground, in the middle of an old worn out castle. Dead bodies were everywhere. 

"This shall be my castle, and these corpses shall be my army," Takemaru spoke, Izayoi's corpse in hand.

"Where shall we place the hime?" Sou'unga asked Takemaru. (A/N: Hime Princess, and Takemaru just attached some random other yōkai's arm to the arm that Inu no Taishō cut off…. Oo'' I know he attached Sesshōmaru's arm to himself in order to be able to wield Sou'unga… but yea… use your imagination… I'll probably figure something out by the end of the fic if I don't forget…)

"Inside of course. It shouldn't be long before Inuyasha and that mononoke (A/N: Vengeful ghost/spirit thing) show up," Takemaru smirked.

"And Sesshōmaru? How do you plan to get him here? He doesn't feel anything for this human," Sou'unga reminded him.

"Sesshōmaru wants his father's powerful sword. He'll show up for you," Takemaru started to walk into the castle. "Eventually."

* * *

Inu no Taishō stopped in his tracks. Inuyasha stopped right behind him with Kagome at his side. Sango stopped next to Kagome and Miroku next to her. Tōtōsai stopped behind them. 

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō started, "Do you smell that?"

Inuyasha smelled the air. "Yōki."

Inu no Taishō looked in the direction the yōki came from. _'I think I'm picking up a pattern here…this is not good.'_

Tessaiga began to pulse. Inuyasha rested his hand on Tessaiga's handle. "Tessaiga?" Inuyasha looked down at his sword. _'What's Tessaiga trying to tell me?'_

"Is Tenseiga nearby?" Tōtōsai said.

Inu no Taishō turned around and saw Tessaiga pulsing. _'So he smelled it too?' _

"That yōki must be from an yōkai Sou'unga set on us," Miroku pondered.

"No," Inu no Taishō replied.

Sesshōmaru stepped out from the trees. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"Now _there's _a way to greet your father," Inu no Taishō said sarcastically. "I take it you smelled the yōki too?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," Sesshōmaru replied, his eyes slightly twitching.

"Well go on after it," Inu no Taishō encouraged.

"You're encouraging me to go after it?" Sesshōmaru said surprised.

"Well _she'd_ want to see you more than she'd want to see me," Inu no Taishō simply replied.

Inuyasha eyed his dad and brother. What the hell was going on?

"How sure can you be it's _her_? She's dead," Sesshōmaru said.

"I'm dead and I'm here."

"Or are you just trying to get me off of Sou'unga's trail?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Seems like you already chose whose side you're on. The side of a _pathetic_ hanyō."

"Sesshōmaru. Take. That. **Back**."

Silence.

"No."

Myōga hid deeper in Kirara's fur. Kirara was in Sango's arms since they've been walking and not running. "This is bad…"

"How's this bad?" Sango asked.

_'That yōki… could it possibly be?' _Myōga thought. "Maybe it's time I had left. I still have… unfinished business to attend to…"

"Myōga-jichan, wait!" Kagome yelled after the flea but it was too late. He had already left.

"Maybe it is time I had left too," Tōtōsai spoke, fearing the same yōki Myōga feared.

Inu no Taishō's eyes glowed red, and the next thing Inuyasha's eyes caught made him stare in amazement. There, in Sesshōmaru's eyes, the only thing visible, the only emotion he's never seen in his brother's eyes in his entire life… was fear. Wind faintly started to blow around Inu no Taishō, and this started to scare everyone around him. Inuyasha backed up a bit from his father, staring in awe. Sesshōmaru took one step backwards.

"Sesshōmaru, do **not** make me speak again!" Inu no Taishō demanded in a deep, angry tone.

"Yes, time I'd get going!" Tōtōsai said and his three-eyed cow took off.

"Uh….!" Kagome looked at the old man fleeing.

"Wow, I guess they're all scared of Inuyasha's father then…" Sango spoke and stood closer to Kagome.

"Well I'm not surprised…" Miroku said. "Even Sesshōmaru is scared, and _that's_ a big deal."

"So you noticed too?" Inuyasha asked them. They all looked at Inuyasha who was now a bit behind them.

"Sesshōmaru-sama… is… scared…." Jaken said amazed. Never in his life has he ever seen his master scared before.

"Sorry, father," Sesshōmaru said respectfully, but quickly.

Now there was a first to Inuyasha. Seeing Sesshōmaru scared was one thing, but hearing Sesshōmaru _apologise_ was another.

The wind around Inu no Taishō started to calm down and his eyes turned back to their normal golden colour. "Not to me."

Sesshōmaru looked up with anger in his eyes. "How spiteful of you," he spoke in his normal tone with his eyes back to showing their normal emotion as well. He turned to Inuyasha from the distance he stood. "Sorry," he apologised through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha remained motionless and speechless. Sesshōmaru gave his father one last death glare and then went his own way again. Inu no Taishō sighed. "Inuyasha, isn't Tessaiga giving off any sign of which direction Sou'unga went?"

"No… nothing," he replied.

"This is useless," Inu no Taishō sighed again. "Let's go." He started to walk forward again. _'I have to get to Izayoi, and soon…'_

Inuyasha walked forward once again following his father's tracks. Kagome ran forward, with a sleeping Saya on her back, up until she was next to Inuyasha again, then she slowed down to a walk. Miroku and Sango walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

"Inu no Taishō was revived," Takemaru started. "It shouldn't be long before it's Izayoi's turn…" 

"Takemaru," Sou'unga spoke. "Aren't you just a bit curious of who's behind the revival of the _three_?"

"You should know…" Takemaru smirked. "It's partly _your_ fault."

Silence.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Sou'unga asked getting annoyed with the human.

Takemaru just grinned a grin that would send shivers down anyone's spine. "Sesshōmaru is about to find _her_. Let's go to Izayoi."

* * *

Sesshōmaru stopped in his tracks, doubting if he should go further or not. 

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" Jaken asked stopping behind him, Rin behind him sleeping on Aun. (A/N: Or Ah and Uh, I'm not sure what they're called… though I like to work off that their real name's Aun but Rin calls them Ah and Uh) "Something wrong?"

Sesshōmaru turned around and looked at the sleeping Rin. "Jaken."

"Uh… yes!" Jaken said ready for his order.

"Take Rin away from here, to a safe place. Do not let her out of your sight," Sesshōmaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jaken said and grabbed Aun's reins and walked in the opposite direction with the sleeping girl.

Sesshōmaru waited until they were out of his sight, then he stepped forward into the trees. He looked around and saw a waterfall that led up to another cliff. At the end of the waterfall sat a woman. She had long silver hair, similar to Sesshōmaru's, her hair was in a braid, with loose hair in front of her ears. (A/N; Kind of like Inuyasha's…). Her bangs were the same as Sesshōmaru's. (A/N: Okay… I'm using US and UK English in a REAL mix…). Her eyes were a darker golden colour, more orange than yellow, as if there was fire in her orbs. The stripes on Sesshōmaru's face and wrists were found on hers as well, as well as the moon on his forehead, and the stripes on his eyes were on hers as well. (A/N: People call it makeup, but I think it's like those stripes they have on their faces… you know, marks… but in Sango's case it's make up because she's HUMAN and a woman, and normally women wear makeup). Her clothing existed out of a dark pink-reddish kimono with a white star pattern similar to Sesshōmaru's red flower pattern on his kimono. She had the same metal plate over her kimono as Sesshōmaru has over his. She wore gloves that didn't cover her fingers, but had dark pink-reddish leather around the wrist with silver spikes. And the obi (A/N: That's what it's called, right?) was blue at the top and purple at the bottom. Sesshōmaru stopped a few feet away from the woman. She opened her eyes and turned around to look at Sesshōmaru. She got up from the ground and walked towards him.

"Sesshōmaru…" She smiled at him and embraced him. (A/N: Well there's ANOTHER first that nobody witnessed)

"Mother…"

* * *

"The time has come…" Takemaru spoke and closed the door to the room he put Izayoi in, him being outside of the room. 

"And what's your plan after the hime has been revived?" Sou'unga asked.

"Patience…" Takemaru spoke and rested his head against the door.

"Takemaru…" a soft fragile voice spoke.

"Izayoi-sama…" Takemaru spoke and lifted up his head.

"What am I doing here?" Izayoi asked him.

"I apologise for the inconvenience… I brought you here so that you resurrection wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere…"

"Takemaru… let me out…" Izayoi spoke in her soft voice.

"Izayoi-sama… please forgive me for killing you…"

"I have no regrets whatsoever, I would like for you to take me to my son."

No words escaped Takemaru's mouth, he just opened the door to the room where he kept Izayoi, letting her go on her own.

* * *

Rin was with Jaken in a valley of flowers. She was picking them and singing her usual cheery songs, while Jaken sat and sulked on the other side. 

"Jaken-sama… do you think Sesshōmaru-sama will like these flowers?" She asked him and shoved the flowers under his nose.

Jaken glared at the little girl then turned around, trying to ignore her.

"Jaken-sama?"

"Go away, I'm busy!" He said.

Rin lowered the flowers then turned around and sat down on the ground. Two feet stepped next to her. She looked up and met a zombie's face. She blinked a few times in confusion. "Hmp. The zombie growled and picked Rin up, causing her to drop the flowers.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried for help.

"What's it now- uh-ahhhh!" Jaken yelled seeing the man with Rin.

* * *

Sesshōmaru heard Rin's faint cry for help and smelled the dead smell of the zombie corpse. He jumped up from where he was sitting with his mother. 

"What is it?" his mother asked with his sudden actions.

Sesshōmaru said nothing then ran into the forest in the direction where Jaken took Rin. His mother followed him.

Without any hesitation, Tōkijin met the zombie's blade.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin cried.

Sesshōmaru's mother stopped a little further away from Sesshōmaru. "A… human… girl?" She gasped.

The zombie jumped backwards then started to run off with Rin in his arms and Sesshōmaru followed.

"Sesshōmaru! Wait!" His mother cried after him and ran the same path.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Jaken ran after the four.

The zombie made his way back into the forest. Sesshōmaru had a few attempts in trying to hit the zombie with an attack, but the zombie would just dodge it all, not to mention Sesshōmaru had to be careful to not hit Rin. The zombie ran into a cave.

"Wait, Sesshōmaru! Don't go into the cave!" His mother yelled.

Sesshōmaru paid no attention to his mother's words and ran into the cave after the zombie. Right after Sesshōmaru ran into the cave, he disappeared behind a barrier.

* * *

Author's note: Well… yea… okay… um… I'll say what I always say: comments are welcome, not fond of critique, flames accepted but not recommended. 

Okay, and a little **Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, or the third movie, however I do own Sesshōmaru's mother seeing that they never said anything about her.

Inu no Taishō will remain nameless for my story, but I'll eventually get a name for Sesshōmaru's mom, which will be revealed in the next chapter.

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews all. Very much appreciated. :D! Sorry I took longer to update, but school and all… I have like up to chapter six written, but I still have to proofread it and check for errors (same dif) and I didn't get time for that, so I apologise. I haven't been getting any time to write further though… school's a REAL prison… They tried to go through TWO years of math work in effing FOUR hours… the idiots… well enough of my ranting.. this isn't a journal or any of that kind o-O They should really get a journal thing and a message centre like on DeviantArt. THAT'D be cool since half of the rules here suck so much… -.-'

**Chapter Four**

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Tessaiga as it started to pulse again.

"Sou'unga…" Inu no Taishō spoke.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said and started to run ahead.

_'Brace yourself, Inuyasha,' _Inu no Taishō thought and ran after him.

"Hey! What about me!" Kagome exclaimed as she was left behind ride less.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled out and Kirara jumped out of her arms and transformed.

"Kagome-sama, ride with Sango," Miroku said.

Inuyasha ran determined to get Sou'unga this time, his hand rested on Tessaiga's handle, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. He ran through the trees as quickly as he could then he felt Tessaiga's pulse calming down. _'Shit no! Sou'unga where are you going now!'_ Inuyasha thought then came to a clearing where there are no trees. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks his eyes wide. "M-mother!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi gasped. She ran over to him and hugged him. Inuyasha gladly accepted the embrace but was helluva confused. _'Mother, is it really you this time?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Izayoi!" Inu no Taishō called and stopped a few feet behind his son.

"Dear!" Izayoi exclaimed and ended the embrace with Inuyasha. She started walking over to Inu no Taishō then ran into his arms.

Miroku stopped running when he entered the clearing, and Kirara landed. Sango jumped off and Kagome followed.

"Inuyasha, where's Sou'unga?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, Tessaiga stopped pulsing a while back…" Inuyasha spoke.

"Sou'unga?" Izayoi asked when the embrace between her and Inu no Taishō had ended. "Takemaru has it…"

"I think it's quite the other way around," Inu no Taishō spoke. "That fool is being controlled by the sword without realising it!"

Izayoi looked at everyone around her, "And who's this?"

"Forgive our rudeness, Izayoi-sama," Miroku spoke.

Sango shivered from Miroku just starting to speak. _'He had better behave himself! That's Inuyasha's mother! She's married! If he does any stupid, Inuyasha and his father will never forgive us… him… whoever!' _

"I am Miroku a priest of Buddha (A/N: I think?), this being Sango a yōkai exterminator, Shippō a kid fox yōkai, and Kagome a…. miko. We're all friends of Inuyasha," Miroku introduced them all, not sure of what to call Kagome.

Sango sighed out of major relieve. _'Hōshi-sama handled that pretty well…'_

Izayoi smiled. She was so happy that Inuyasha had finally found someone who accepted him for who he was, out of humans and yōkai.

The ground underneath their feet started to tremble.

"What's going on!" Shippō yelled.

"It can't be an earthquake, can it?" Kagome asked.

"Sou'unga!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled and grabbed hold of the pulsing Tessaiga.

"So it finally decided to show itself!" Inu no Taishō spoke and drew his sword.

Takemaru stepped into the scene with Sou'unga in hand.

"Heh, so _you're _Takemaru," Inuyasha said in his old bad ass voice and unsheathed the Tessaiga. "It's about time we met; now I can finally kick your ass!" Inuyasha charged at Takemaru without further delay.

Takemaru smirked at the hanyō and made sure their two blades met. "Not bad…" Takemaru spoke. "But you're gonna have to do better than that!" He pushed Sou'unga forward with extra force and slammed Inuyasha's balance over, causing him to slide through the sand on his feet, but his left hand grabbed the ground to remain upright.

Inu no Taishō ran next to Inuyasha then yelled at Takermau. "Fool! Can't you see you're being possessed by Sou'unga!"

Takemaru glared at Inu no Taishō. Inuyasha got up and when he just wanted to charge at Takemaru again his dad held him back. "Rise my army of dead minions," Takemaru spoke. Dead bodies suddenly climbed out of the trembling ground.

"What the?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"ZOMBIES!" Shippō yelled and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Not again!" Kagome moaned.

Inu no Taishō eyed Kagome, "You've come across Sou'unga's work before?"

"Yea… just before you appeared for the first time…" Kagome informed him.

"Ah yes!" Saya said. "We have! We have!"

Inuyasha's eyes wondered around then they landed on Takemaru. "I won't let you get away!" He growled. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Takemaru placed Sou'unga in front of him.

"Shit," Inu no Taishō cursed while fighting off zombies and protecting Izayoi and the others, though Sango, Miroku and Kagome had attempts in fighting the zombies. "Inuyasha, get away from there!"

"What's going on? What's gonna happen?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"Damnit! We need to get out of here!" Inu no Taishō yelled.

"Heh, have fun dying. Gokuryuuha!" Were Takemaru's last words before Sou'unga let out the Gokuryuuha.

"Heh! Just what I've been waiting for! Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga once again releasing the Kaze no Kizu. "What? It won't turn into the Bakuryuuha?"

"Inuyasha!" Inu no Taishō and Izayoi yelled at the same time.

By the time Inuyasha snapped back to reality it was too late. The Gokuryuuha was too close for him to dodge it now.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell head-first to the ground, and surprisingly, the Gokuryuuha went right over him and into the zombies behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi gasped.

"O-osuwari?" Inu no Taishō said confused still busy fighting off the zombies who kept popping up.

Inuyasha got up and searched for Takemaru. "Shit! He vanished!"

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned around and slammed Tessaiga against the zombies. "How do you kill these bastards!"

"Fire!" Saya yelled out. "They don't like fire!"

Inuyasha pushed the zombies away, "I don't _have_ fire!"

"I can suck them up with Kazaana…" Miroku suggested, holding up his right hand, ready to take the seal off.

"No!" Sango yelled and knocked his hand down. "Under _no _circumstances!"

Inuyasha ran over to the group and instantly hit Miroku over the head, "Baka!"

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

Inu no Taishō's eyes twitched, they can't run, the zombie will follow them. They can't fight, because the zombies can't die unless they use fire, and they can't not fight then they'll die. He felt Izayoi's grip tightened on his arm.

Then suddenly, call it a miracle, but fire shot out form the forest and surrounded the group, only destroying the zombies. Inu no Taishō's eyes shot into the direction the fire came from. _'What is she doing here?'_ He questioned himself and let his guard down.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked as she noticed Inu no Taishō dropped his guard.

A woman with silver hair walked out of the trees, where the fire came from. Yes, Sesshōmaru's mother.

"Who's that?" you hear random people in the group say.

She stopped in front of Inu no Taishō, and she shot one hell of a death glare at Izayoi. She looked up at Inu no Taishō. "I didn't come here to save your pitiful asses or anything, I came here because I need _your _help," she said to Inu no Taishō.

He sheathed his sword, "My help? With what?"

"_Your _son ran off into a cave, when I told him not to!"

Silence for a while. Everyone behind Inu no Taishō stared in confusion.

"Oh sure, when he's bad he's _my _son, but when he's good he's _your _son!" Inu no Taishō replied annoyed.

Everyone finally clicked.

"That must be Sesshōmaru's mother then…" Inuyasha said. "I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here…"

"Definitely…" Kagome agreed.

"Well yea, if it wasn't for your blood he would listen to me more often!" Sesshōmaru's mother argued with Inu no Taishō. "He even has a human companion with him! And he wouldn't have if it wasn't for your stupid blood running through his veins!"

Inu no Taishō rested his hand on his forehead, stopping himself from arguing further. "Setsuko… I'm not gonna get started with this. Sesshōmaru is a big boy and he can look after himself."

Setsuko folded her arms across her chest. "I think your fang, Sou'unga or something, went into the cave," she said annoyed.

Inu no Taishō eyed her.

"Sesshōmaru told me about the three swords you had wielded. And you gave him a freaking reviving sword, a REVIVING sword, what good is that!" Her eyes travelled through the group and her eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Let me guess," she started and walked towards him, bumping Izayoi out of the way on purpose, they both glaring at each other. Inu no Taishō put his one arm around Izayoi to prevent her from falling over. "This is Inuyasha, the _hanyō_. The one with _Tessaiga_," She turned to face Inu no Taishō again. "Well it's obvious who _your _favourite is, and it's not Sesshōmaru!"

Inuyasha growled behind her back.

"Setsuko, put aside this nonsense. Where's Sesshōmaru?" Inu no Taishō asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"I already told you," she said stubbornly with her nose in the air.

"Then where's this cave?" He rolled his eyes.

Setsuko walked forward, and when she passed Izayoi she so shot daggers at her, wishing she'd just drop dead right there. She stopped next to Inu no Taishō. "Follow. Me." Then she began to walk again. Inu no Taishō motioned with his head for the others to follow them. Setsuko let out a slight growl when she saw this.

* * *

"Here it is, your Majesty," Setsuko agitated with a sarcastic tone, stopping in front of the cave. 

"A barrier?" Inu no Taishō pondered and raised his hand up to the barrier, feeling its strong power without even touching it.

"No really… did you figure that out on your own or did somehow write it on your head for you?" Setsuko said.

"Oh shut up, Setsuko," Ino no Taishō said highly annoyed. "Why did you call me here? You're strong enough to handle this alone."

"Hello? Lord of the dogs! I suck at bringing down barriers – you _know _that!" Setsuko exclaimed.

Inu no Taishō sighed at Setsuko's arrogance, "Very well. Inuyasha, bring this barrier down."

Inuyasha stepped forward and unsheathed Tessaiga allowing it to transform into the red barrier-breaking Tessaiga. "With pleasure."

"What!" Setsuko exclaimed. "Now you're depending on a _hanyō_! No! I refuse! Either you bring it down or you all get out of my sight!"

"Do you want to get Sesshōmaru out of there, or not?" Inu no Taishō argued back.

"Not that I want to barge in on _your_ argument… but Sesshōmaru's a tough guy, he can handle this on his own…" Inuyasha spoke and rested Tessaiga on the ground, annoyed at the two adults arguing so much.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō started. "If Sou'unga is in there, we _want _to get in there because Sesshōmaru cannot destroy that thing on his own. And this was obviously a trap set by Sou'unga."

"And we're going straight into it," Inuyasha argued.

"What a time to pick a fight with your dad…" Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Well it beats standing around doing nothing, so bring that thing down," Ino no Taishō ordered.

Inuyasha picked Tessaiga up again, with an annoyed expression on his face, "Kaze no Kizu!" The Kaze no Kizu smashed against the barrier and opened a hole in it.

"Alright, let's go," Inu no Taishō said.

"No! I refuse to go through that barrier if that hanyō brought it down! I won't _stand_ for it!" Setsuko argued.

"Then _sit_," Inu no Taishō suggested and walked into the cave.

Inuyasha ran after his father with a small chuckle escaping his mouth. The rest followed after Inuyasha, Setsuko glaring at them, especially Izayoi. She growled then stomped into the cave.

"Wait for me!" Jaken yelled and ran in after them.

"It's moist in here…" Sango confirmed kneeling down and touching the ground. Kirara immediately transformed into her big form.

"Evil is everywhere…" Miroku whispered.

"This cave is creepy," Shippō shivered.

"We're best off sticking close together," Inu no Taishō said unsheathing his sword, "Inuyasha, do _not _let your guard down, not even for _one_ mere second."

"Okay," Inuyasha replied and let Tessaiga transform back into its original transformed form.

Setsuko sighed and pulled her sword out as well. "I can't smell anything in this moist air, it's filled with the scent of the dead."

Inuyasha suddenly felt Tessaiga pulsing. "Either Tenseiga or Sou'unga is closing up…"

"Which direction?" Inu no Taishō asked.

"Right…" Inuyasha replied and they all started to move that way.

"Inuyasha, you cover the back," Inu no Taishō spoke keeping his defences up.

Inuyasha nodded then jumped to the back of the group and kept guard there. Inuyasha heard something move, but he doubted it… the cave was creepy enough it could've been a rat. A zombie jumped up out of nowhere and his and Inuyasha's blades clashed. Everyone's attention was brought to those two. Inuyasha pushed the zombie backwards, then more started to climb up from the ground. "Shit!"

"Looks like you guys are useless here without me," Setsuko smirked and swung her sword sending out a wave of flames. She moved her sword in the directions where the zombies were, not caring who or what got in her way.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Izayoi and Shippō backed up into a wall to prevent the fire from getting to them, while Kirara stood in front of them seeing that she is fireproof.

"Setsuko!" Inu no Taishō said in a deep angry voice.

Inuyasha turned around seeing the fire surrounding his friends then he smelt the smoke and brought his sleeve up to his nose. "Shit!"

Setsuko ignored Inu no Taishō and her target changed from the zombies to Inuyasha. _'I'll take care of that idiot hanyō with one swing of this sword. He'll never know what hit him!' _Setsuko brought her sleeve up to her nose as the smoke was getting to her as well.

Kirara growled at Setsuko and her sword changed direction shooting the flames at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped backwards away from the fire, then soon, he disappeared behind the wall of fire. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Izayoi gasped.

"SETSUKO!" Inu no Taishō yelled angrily then his blade shot into her blade and send it flying through the air into a wall. She gasped and tried to grab it with a failed attempt. "Are you _trying_ to kill us **all**! These flames will burn out the cave!" He yelled without any hesitation to if Inuyasha was still alive, he knew he'd survive this. He hoped.

"Well what do you want _me _to do about it?" Setsuko asked remaining calm.

"Take the flames down," he ordered.

"I can't do that, my sword only releases fire," she informed him.

"Shit," Inu no Taishō cursed. The fire was one thing, but the smoke another… Inuyasha might be able to survive the fire but with his sensitive nose and the smoke… that's another thing to worry about.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" The heard Inuyasha's voice and the Kaze no Kizu broke through the flames, smashing them apart and blowing them away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippō cried out happily. Izayoi smiled, along with Miroku and Sango.

"Y-you… you survived that!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said annoyed, "I'm made out of stronger stuff than that!" Inuyasha yelled. _'But if I didn't have this fire rat cloak…'_

Inu no Taishō sighed with relieve. "Get your sword Setsuko and let's get going," he said and walked to Inuyasha.

"Bosseeee," Setsuko moaned and walked over to her sword then pulled it out of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Inu no Taishō asked his son, resting his hand on Inuyasha's back. "Being surrounded by those flames can't do anyone good."

"I've been through worse," Inuyasha replied, panting.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Let's go," Inuyasha said smiling at his father. Inu no Taishō smiled back and gave Inuyasha a small embrace.

Setsuko eyed this while wiping her blade with her kimono to make it shine once again. The minute Izayoi walked over to Inu no Taishō and Inuyasha, her eyes filled up with jealousy and anger. She watched as Izayoi said something to the two, then Inu no Taishō ended the embrace, his one arm still around Inuyasha, then he wrapped his other arm around Izayoi and embraced her. Her orange orbs glowed like fire now.

Kagome smiled, she felt all warm inside for Inuyasha's sake. This is what he always wanted, right? His family with him, to meet his dad, to see his mom again…

"Well, c'mon, we can't afford to stand around and do nothing for any longer, let's get going," Inu no Taishō said, then walked further, deeper into the cave.

They've been walking for so long, and no zombies came to attack them again… They were still walking with their guards up.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Jaken called out to his master. "Rin!" He tried the girl.

"Oh shut up Jaken!" Setsuko said. "I think I'd be able to smell my own son, and it's not like Sesshōmaru to answer to a call like that anyway."

Jaken sighed. She was right.

Inu no Taishō stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Izayoi asked.

"What is it?" Setsuko asked.

"Don't you hear that?" Inu no Taishō asked.

Setsuko opened her ears and tried to hear anything. The only thing her ears heard was the big BOOM at the back of the group.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

Everyone turned around.

"Shit… Why does everybody target _me_!" Inuyasha murmured annoyed. A zombie had bitten into Tessaiga. "Get your slobbering mouth off of _my_ Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled and swung Tessaiga hitting the zombie into a wall. Inuyasha studied the Tessaiga's blade and saw no scratch in it. The zombie jumped up and ran towards Inuyasha once again.

"What's up with that thing!" Inu no Taishō exclaimed, getting ready to help his son, when zombies attacked him from behind. Again the entire place filled up with zombies, this time more than last time.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and started shooting them down, but they kept coming back to life.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tried her luck, but it was the same as with everyone else.

"Kitsune bi!" Shippō released his fire, but it wasn't nearly big enough.

Jaken used his staff to burn the zombies. Miroku used his scrolls, and Setsuko used her sword to blast off small amounts of zombies, in order to NOT burn down the place.

"What's up with these zombies? They bite!" Sango said as one zombie bit into Hiraikotsu.

"I don't know- ah!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled looking behind him and seeing a zombie biting into Kagome's arm. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled then pushed the zombie he was currently fighting with away. He jumped over to her and knocked the zombie over pulling his teeth out of Kagome's skin. Kagome yelped in pain.

"Oh this is not good… no," Saya said.

Kagome rested in Inuyasha's arms. "I'm fine, really…" she said and tried to get up but the pain in her arm was unbearable.

"Shit…" Inu no Taishō cursed. "Setsuko, Jaken, hurry up and eliminate these zombies!"

Izayoi ran next to Kagome and Inuyasha. She picked up Kagome's arm. "Can you feel your arm?"

"Yes…" she said in pain, "I just can't move it…"

"That's just a sign of the poison running through your body…" Inu no Taishō said and walked up to the three.

"Poison?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I know how to cure it. I'll have to go outside to find the herbs though," Inu no Taishō spoke. "Setsuko, I'm leaving you with them. You better behave yourself!"

"Yes sir," she said annoyed.

"Kagome, do not move a muscle in your body," Inu no Taishō then ran to the exit. _'I better hurry, she's only human…'_

_

* * *

_  
Author's note: I promise in the next chapter there will be more Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru bonding father-son moments. Please note that I'm, not TRYING to bash Setsuko… this is just how she is, she's jealous and when you're jealous you often do embarrassing things that would be considered bashing yourself… or something… I don't care if I'm making sense or not… But another definite pairing in the story will be Inu no Taishō and Izayoi. I'll try and put more fluff on them… not like that'd be hard to do, Inu no Taishō's got TONS of fluff :P

I won't "bash" Setsuko through the entire thing, I mean she's like Sesshōmaru… not all bad… she'll most probably realise the error of her ways before the fic ends. Did I just spoil that? Well I had to get it off from my shoulders before someone complains that I bash her too much… She IS my character after all… I can make her do what I want, even have her dance on potatoes… oo tempting thought… x)

Somehow this chapter seemed boring and rushed to me... I think I wanted to remove some scenes and add others, but since I haven't worked on this particular chapter... I have forgotten... forgive me...

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Awww… you make me feel like I abuse poor Fluffy ;o;! Well maybe I should explain o.o'' why Inu no Taishō is with Inuyasha the entire time? Is that what you wanna know? x) Well… in the next chapter he explains (yep already wrote it, gotta proofread it now…) but Inuyasha argues with him xD sort of… not really an argument… man I'm gonna spoil it… anyway… let's just say anyone wouldn't want their two kids to fight one another to the death… and since Sesshōmaru OBVIOUSLY is the stronger one, Inu no Taishō is more _protective _over Inuyasha than Sesshōmaru while he still gets mad at both of them… and Inu no Taishō HAS spoken and LIVED with Sesshōmaru before, while he only SAW Inuyasha when he was born, and of course named him ;) Inu no Taishō's just giving Sesshōmaru some space to _work _through his _dilemma _of his hatred of humans…uh… just use your imagination up until the next chapter x) Even though it's kind of being explained in this chapter… and in the next, at the ending of the next at least… have patience x)

I'm updating too fast now :P but I just wanna put this chapter up before I go to school… partly cause I have nothing to do… Luckily tomorrow I don't have any classes… Next week is an entire science week. I'm gonna DIE from boredom. Anyway, I wanna be your friend :D!

**Chapter Five:**

Sesshōmaru ran through the cave killing masses of zombies. Even if they came back to life, he didn't care, he just ran past them. It wasn't long before he realised that he was running in circles. Sou'unga was doing this on purpose just to piss him off. He walked down into a different path, trying to catch Rin's scent. Either she was just too far away, or his nose wasn't strong enough to smell her scent between all these dead scents. He started to hear voices.

"Are you okay?" He heard Inuyasha speak.

"Yea, it just hurts when I move my arm." Kagome's voice said.

Oh great, what were THEY doing HERE? Seeing that there was no other detour to take, he was going to have to walk past them. He walked into the clearing and everyone went silent and looked at him.

"Sesshōmaru!" Setsuko exclaimed and jumped up running over to him. She grabbed hold of his arm.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Jaken cried happily and ran over to his master's feet.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and leave these pitiful humans to die…" Setsuko told her son.

"I'm not finished yet," Sesshōmaru said.

"Well then I'm going with you, I'm not staying here with _them _any longer," she threw them one hell of a dirty look.

Sesshōmaru said nothing and started to walk again, his mother and Jaken following close behind.

"Sesshōmaru, wait!" Inuyasha suddenly spoke. That was a sudden action that no one expected. And what they all least excepted was for Sesshōmaru to stop.

"Don't listen to him! Let's go!" Setsuko said.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up form his lap, his mother ran over and sat down where Inuyasha sat and he lowered Kagome's head down onto his mother's lap.

"What is it…? Inuyasha?" Sesshōmaru spoke, half annoyed, his head slightly tilting to the side.

"Please stay with us until father returns…" Inuyasha asked, his pride must've gotten a hole in it somewhere back there… But Inuyasha himself knew that if a zombie were to attack them now they'd be doomed. And they can't move Kagome, his father said she mustn't move a muscle in her body. The poison would obviously spread faster that way.

"Why should I?" Sesshōmaru asked, his back still on Inuyasha.

"We need the defence!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So you admit you're a useless pathetic hanyō?"

Setsuko smirked. This was definitely _her _son.

"No, I don't admit," Inuyasha growled. "All I admit is that if a zombie attacks us now we'd be useless."

"It's not my problem. You being the hanyō you are… it's your job to die," Sesshōmaru said then turned around and faced Inuyasha. "Better sooner than later," and he drew Tōkijin. He charged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha immediately pulled Tessaiga out, blocking Sesshōmaru's attack. "I don't protect humans," Sesshōmaru spoke.

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha jumped backwards then ran forward again with an attempt to hit Sesshōmaru. "Then what do you call Rin?"

Anger grew in Sesshōmaru's eyes then he pulled Tōkijin away from Tessaiga in an attempt to make Inuyasha lose his balance. Of course his attempt didn't work, Inuyasha immediately regained his balance by placing his right foot in front of him. Sesshōmaru's next target was Tessaiga. He slammed Tōkijin from the side into Tessaiga in order to try and hit it out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Heh, don't you think I _learn _from past mistakes!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still having a firm grip on Tessaiga.

Sesshōmaru raised his left hand with the Dakkasō, he pushed his hand forward into Inuyasha's chest. It all happened so quickly Inuyasha didn't have time to dodge, instead he pulled Tessaiga away from Tōkijin and walked backwards to prevent further attacks released by Sesshōmaru.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed wanting to jump up and run to her son's side. Her attention was brought down to Kagome who was shivering really badly now. "The poison is spreading faster than we thought it would!" She gasped.

"Inu…ya…sha…" were the only words to escape Kagome's mouth right about now.

"Shit… Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, looking at her taking his mind off from the battle.** Bad idea.** The next thing he knew, he was hit against a wall of the cave and fell to the ground. Sesshōmaru charged at him and Inuyasha used Tessaiga to help him up, and then he raised Tessaiga up making sure that's what Tōkijin hits. Again with Sesshōmaru's left hand, he made a fist and punched Inuyasha through the face sending him flying backwards, luckily not into the wall again, just aside it. Sesshōmaru looked down at his sibling who was helping himself up, as if feeling sorry for him.

"What are you waiting for Sesshōmaru! Finish him off!" Setsuko exclaimed excited to see the hanyō die.

Sesshōmaru raised his left hand with Dakkasō again.

"Not gonna happen!" Inuyasha exclaimed and threw all of Tessaiga's weight over his shoulder onto Sesshōmaru who jumped out of the way. Inuyasha sweated, "_'Shit, Dakkasō's poison is spreading...' _

Sesshōmaru raised his blade and brought it down hoping to slit the hanyō's throat. But his eyes widened as his blade only met the blade of his father's.

"Damn it!" Setsuko murmured, looking around as if looking for a way to escape.

Anger grew in Inu no Taishō's eyes. He hit Tōkijin away then he turned around to Inuyasha and hit him with one swing of his sword into another one of the cave's walls, leaving a hole in it. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, letting go of Tessaiga. That punch was even harder than Sesshōmaru's… Sesshōmaru's eyes stretched as he didn't expect that. He thought the impact would be on _him _not Inuyasha. Perhaps he spoke too soon as his father turned around and swung his sword out of rage at Sesshōmaru sending him flying through the air through a stone that looked like a pillar.

"I cannot believe the two of you!" He growled, his eyes flashing red at one point. He held his sword with one hand and in the other hand he held herbs. He glared at his two sons who were helping themselves up. He walked over to Izayoi and Kagome then kneeled down, putting his sword into the ground. He handed Izayoi the herbs, "Here you'd know what to do with these." Izayoi took them and nodded. "Please lift Kagome up," she spoke. Inu no Taishō nodded and lifted the girl's head up trying not to move her too much. Izayoi moved out from underneath Kagome. "Hōshi-sama, I might need your help," Izayoi said. Miroku nodded and followed her.

"Kirara, please comfort Kagome-chan," Sango asked her demon companion. Kirara made her usual roaring noise as a sign of agreement and lay down behind Kagome. Inu no Taishō removed Saya, Sou'unga's sheath, from Kagome's back so that she won't be uncomfortable, he rested the girl's head against the cat's soft fur. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," Kagome spoke with her eyes closed, sweat dropping by the second.

Inu no Taishō stood up and pulled his sword out of the ground, sheathing it, then put Saya on his back.

"What an honour to be carried by you my master!" Saya exclaimed.

Setsuko helped Sesshōmaru up. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He didn't answer.

Inuyasha helped himself up into a sitting position, then he took hold of Tessaiga and sheathed it. He wasn't sure what to do now, his dad is pretty mad at him, and since he doesn't know his dad he doesn't really know how to act in situations like this.

Izayoi kneeled down next to Kagome, "Here, drink this." (A/N: Whoa… that was fast o-O SUPERMOM! O-O)

Kagome opened her eyes and wanted to rise up her unbitten arm, but Inu no Taishō held her arm down. Kagome drank the remedy out of Izayoi's hands. "Now just rest," Izayoi smiled at the girl. She stood up then walked over to her son.

"Are you okay?" She sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yea… I guess…" Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Drink this, it should help with the poison of Sesshōmaru's claw," Izayoi said and handed him the remedy. Inuyasha drank it. "You should rest too, or else it won't work." Inuyasha remained speechless. Izayoi smiled at him, "Here, rest on my lap. Just like old times." Inuyasha smiled back at her then rested his head on her lap.

Everyone was now minding their own business. Inu no Taishō was sitting next to Kagome keeping an eye on her along with Sango and Miroku who mostly kept an eye on each other, Izayoi was keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Setsuko kept an eye on Sesshōmaru. Shippo was lying next to Kagome, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"This is useless, let's go," Sesshōmaru spoke and started to walk.

"Sesshōmaru," Inu no Taishō spoke, his head slowly moving its direction from Kagome to Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru stopped in his tracks and looked at his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father spoke.

"Away from here," he replied. "What does it look like?"

Inu no Taishō stood up and walked over to his oldest son. He stopped in front of him and it seemed like he wanted to embrace his son since he rested his hands on Sesshōmaru's shoulders.

"**Don't **_touch _me," Sesshōmaru said with a warning tone.

Inu no Taishō sighed then looked around him. They couldn't really go anywhere now, not until Kagome has fully healed. "Setsuko," Inu no Taishō spoke, and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Uh… what?" She asked surprised at him speaking to her.

"I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Stay here and protect everyone here."

There was silence for a while as Setsuko's brain was just configuring what she just heard.

"Why _me_!"

"Because you have a fire sword."

"Figures," she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you actually _trust _me with this?"

"Yes, you know better than to kill them," Inu no Taishō said.

"And what are _you _planning to do?"

"I'm going with Sesshōmaru."

Sesshōmaru's eyes widened and he looked at his father.

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he heard this. Was his father choosing Sesshōmaru's side? Is that why he's leaving with him now? (A/N: Um... note no… he's NOT picking sides, sheesh what kind of a parent DOES that? (Don't answer that…) This is just what Inuyasha THINKS. Heck I often think my parents choose my sister's side… and I STILL do… yea you get the picture…)

"I'm coming back," Inu no Taishō said, "but I can't leave them here and they can't move so I'll leave you here to defend them."

"Fine," Setsuko walked over to a rock and sat down on it.

"Sesshōmaru. Let's go," Inu no Taishō said. Sesshōmaru eyed him then they walked on further on into the cave.

"Jaken!" Sesshōmaru called his servant and Jaken ran after the two.

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha's sad face. "Don't worry," she smiled. "He'll be back and I know him, he won't stay mad long."

Inuyasha smiled at his mother who was trying to cheer him up. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Go to sleep, you need rest."

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I can't say you haven't grown at all," Inu no Taishō smiled at his son with a silly look on his face. 

Sesshōmaru remained wordless.

"I see you haven't gone back to the Dog Village yet," Inu no Taishō said with a more serious face. (A/N: I'm making this Dog Village up, I don't know if it REALLY exists seeing that Inu no Taishō IS Lord of the Dogs)

"I don't have a reason to go," Sesshōmaru finally spoke.

"Yes you do. You know as well as I do that you're the family heir. You are the oldest after all."

"I don't want it."

"They need you, Sesshōmaru."

"But I don't need them."

"Didn't you say you that your path is that of a conqueror?"

"Yes and by that I didn't mean by inheriting anything from _you_. I plan to work my way to the top, not by receiving it on a silver platter."

"As you wish. I won't force you," Inu no Taishō looked in front of him again. "Though I would like for you to come with me back to the village once we're out of this cave."

"What for?" Sesshōmaru's head turned from facing in front of him to facing his father now.

"Because that's where we used to live together and I would love to be there with you. I am sure everyone in the village would be happy to see you."

"If you say so."

"Wouldn't you like to be back in your home town?" Inu no Taishō made eye contact with Sesshōmaru.

"Maybe. I can't say," Sesshōmaru spoke and looked in front of him again, breaking the eye contact.

"Well, will you come with me?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"Just about everything."

"You mean that if Inuyasha is coming with, don't you?" For some reason, anger wasn't found in Inu no Taishō's voice right about now.

"Yes. If he's going I refuse to go along."

"That depends if he wants to go, Sesshōmaru."

"So you want him to go along?"

"Naturally. I want him to see the village he was meant to live in."

"Do you think the dog demons in the village would like him there? He is only hanyō after all."

"And that's no reason to not respect him, Sesshōmaru. He's a living creature just like you and I."

"I don't care."

Inu no Taishō sighed. He knew words wouldn't help, but Sou'unga can. That was the main reason he had the three swords wielded. To bring his two sons together, and if his plan works successfully, they should get along at the end of all of this, since the only way to defeating Sou'unga was if Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha put their differences aside and worked together. "Sesshōmaru, you've lost all your respect for me, haven't you?"

"Obviously."

"Only because I married a human woman and therefore brining Inuyasha into this world?"

"Why else?"

"I won't argue with you. Everyone is free to have their own opinion, either if it's wrong or right, it's just an opinion."

"Then why do you always get so angry?"

"Wouldn't you get angry if your two sons couldn't get along at all and spent all day trying to kill each other?"

Sesshōmaru remained silent.

"You have a human companion… what's her name?"

"Rin."

"Rin. Why do you let her stay with you?"

"She decided to tag along."

"And you allow her. That should tell you enough, Sesshōmaru. You _do _care about humans. It's just a matter of you let going of your pride."

Again, Sesshōmaru remained silent.

"Speaking of Rin… she was kidnapped, wasn't she? That's why you're here right now. To save her."

"So you noticed."

Inu no Taishō looked in front of him again. Sesshōmaru looked respectfully at his father. He looked back in front of him and walked silently next to his father with Jaken right behind them. Maybe, just maybe he hasn't lost _all _of his respect for his father.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Are you feeling better now?" His mother asked him as she noticed he woke up. 

"Aa…" Inuyasha nodded and sat up.

"You slept for about an hour," his mother smiled. "I bandaged your wounds while you were sleeping."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said sitting next to his mother now. "Dad still isn't back I see…"

"Don't worry, I am sure he's not mad anymore," Izayoi said. She was so different from Setsuko, she didn't blame everything on Sesshōmaru like Setsuko would blame everything on Inuyasha. Right now Inuyasha couldn't understand how Setsuko and his dad got together… maybe there's a good side in Setsuko that his father saw that none of them can see.

"How's Kagome doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Izayoi stood up, "See for yourself," she smiled and helped Inuyasha up. They walked over to Kagome and the others.

"Ah, Inuyasha, are you feeling better?" Miroku asked.

"Aa, what about Kagome? How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry," Sango spoke from Kagome's side, "She's fine. Seems like her body temperature already returned back to normal. The remedy Izayoi-sama gave Kagome-chan is really amazing."

Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's left side. "She'll be alright, right?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha," his mother spoke. "She'll be fine, we just need to let her rest until all of the poison has been worked out of her system. By the time your father's back she should be ready to go."

Sestuko sighed out of boredom on her rock. So far everything's fine, only a few zombies found them, but she took care of them.

* * *

After another few minutes of walking and searching for the missing girl, they finally heard a cry for help. 

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" The little girl's faint voice echoed.

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshōmaru immediately fastened up his pace and ran towards her faint voice. Inu no Taishō ran after his son and Jaken tried to keep up.

Sesshōmaru pulled Tōkijin out and instantly attacked the zombie that held Rin. The zombie threw his own blade in front of him to protect himself.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin cried happily.

Inu no Taishō unsheathed his sword and attacked the zombie as well, trying to separate him and the girl.

The zombie put up a pretty good fight, but to try and block and dodge two swords was a challenge. Finally Inu no Taishō got hold of Rin and pulled her out of the zombie's arm while Sesshōmaru kept the zombie occupied by slashing his sword at him non-stop. "Jaken!" Sesshōmaru said.

"Yes!" Jaken said and held the staff up-right allowing it to release fire.

Rin held onto Inu no Taishō out of fright. Since she preferred yōkai over humans, she wasn't scared of Inu no Taishō. Just the zombie. Inu no Taishō kneeled down and let Rin's feet touch the ground. Rin bowed to him then ran to Sesshōmaru and hugged his leg. "Sesshōmaru-sama!"

Sesshōmaru looked down at the girl. Inu no Taishō stood up once again. "Did Sou'unga enter the cave?"

"Not that I know of, but this was obviously a trap set by Sou'unga," Sesshōmaru spoke looking at his father.

"We better get out of here before the trap is successful."

Sesshōmaru agreed then they all headed for the clearing where they left the others.

"This was too easy…" Sesshōmaru murmured.

* * *

Author's Note: Not exactly what I call a cliff-hanger :P Aw well, bare with me, can't have a cliff-hanger for every chapter. Or would you qualify THAT as a cliff-hanger? 

Well in the next chapter there'll be some Inuyasha and Izayoi mother-son bonding, at the beginning even. :P I'm already busy writing it. :big HUGE grin: and well in the next chapter HOPEFULLY they'd be going to the dog-village and then more Inu no Taishō and sons bonding stuff should take place there.

This chapter was boring… might seem rushed... hey maybe i'll do it over...

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Poor Kikyō! I'm starting to feel sorry for her, she has so many haters, who actually LIKES her? C'mon people! I like her, up until she died, she became a real bitch only because she was revived out of her hatred for Inuyasha. I used to hate her, but ever since I saw the special "A fateful song before we met" I couldn't help but start to like her and by the end I felt so sorry for both of them… I still think it'd have been better if she was never revived, because she is DEAD, Inuyasha just has to move on, that's his problem :P Anyway… lucky for you (if you guys are Kikyō haters) I can't put her in this fic because the third movie happened after Mount. Hakurei, after the Shichinintai, after Kikyō supposedly _died_, so the movie took place while they THOUGHT she was dead. That's what I picked up whilst the second movie took place just before Mount. Hakurei and the Shichinintai… can't remember how I did THAT sum… and the first movie… :looks at download: still downloading… okay so I wanted to see the second movie first, then the third movie then the first… big whoop… now I'm waiting for the fourth one to get subbed, moowahahahaha

Man I can ramble on about the stupidest nonsense… too bad won't allow "chat dialogues" in your stories or else your stories will get removed… I love talking to myself and where better to do it than here? I'll just skip the names and start skipping lines and talk to myself and confuse you guys :D

Um... I need a way to get rid of all this stress packing up on me... I've had a shittie day... and I just want this chapter up, because I'm busy writing the seventh chapter, so at least I'll feel like I'm "up to date" since I haven't really written much after I wrote this chapter... I just can't concentrate... school's a REAL prison, and stress is giving me writer's block... but even so, I want this chapter up...

**Chapter Six:**

A good two hours probably already passed by. Night probably already reached the skies, and if things just really wanted to piss Inuyasha off tonight, it'd be New moon. Surprisingly, his mother was still awake sitting next to him, also leaning against Kirara. Kagome was still asleep, she hadn't woken up at all since she took the remedy… Sango tried not to fall asleep seeing that Miroku sat next to her at Kirara's head, and even if Kirara would keep an eye on Miroku… Kirara was asleep too… Just Sango's rotten luck. Shippō was sleeping next to Kagome and Setsuko had put up a fire wall to keep random zombies away. She mainly did this to keep herself busy and to keep everyone warm, as she couldn't put a permanent fire wall in the cave or else she'll burn the entire place out. She kept the fire wall under control by moving her sword, kind of like a steering wheel.

Inuyasha looked at his mother, "Don't you want to sleep?"

Izayoi looked back at him. "If anyone needs rest here it's you. You have lost some blood and been poisoned, but seems like the poison already worked its way out of your system."

"But you haven't slept at all, and we've been stuck in this cave pretty long…"

"Don't worry, I'll wait until your father returns," she said and looked forward into the fire wall. "Are you happy now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit in surprise at his mother's question. "What do you mean?"

Izayoi looked at him again, "I mean regarding your father and everyone else here. Don't you remember how you never had any friends? No one wanted to talk to you… and now you have all that. These people accept you for who you are…"

"Of course I'm happy about that…"

"I remember late at night when you couldn't sleep you'd come crawling into my bed and wake me up on purpose…" she smiled at the thought. "Then you'd ask me all types of questions regarding your father… what type of a yōkai he was and if he was good or bad… what he looked like… and if you'd ever get to meet him… or to be like him…"

Inuyasha also smiled at the sudden thought. Yes, he did remember it. At nights he always pondered about his father and if he was watching over him and his mother. Then he would stare out of the window into the night light, and then the curiosity would get the better of him and he'd sneak into his mom's room making sure she'd wake up some how. (A/N: I can just imagine that… Inuyasha running into his mommy's room with a teddy wrapped in one arm and a blanket in the other! SO CUTE!)

"I would get mad at you for not sleeping and staying up again…" Izayoi chuckled. "Then I'd struggle to get you to go back to bed without telling you a story about your father…" She put her arm around Inuyasha and lowered his head down to rest on her lap again. (A/N: Use your imagination…) "I would tell you to close your eyes and picture it all in your head… then you'd cuddle up to me as I told you another heroic story of your father."

Kagome just about woke up now, but she didn't move. She pretended to be asleep. Same with Miroku and Sango. They've been awake this entire time but Inuyasha thought they had fallen asleep because they began to calm down just about after the third slap Miroku received from Sango. They just didn't want to spoil this perfect moment for Inuyasha.

Izayoi began stroking Inuyasha's hair and ears and he closed his eyes, just like old times. "You always fell asleep before I even got to the ending… then I'd be too tired to carry you back to bed and just let you sleep with me in my bed." She looked down at him and picked the hair out of his face that was in his face.

Kagome wanted to move to change the subject as she could hear the sadness in Izayoi's voice and she could sense Inuyasha was also in mental pain from the flashback of the past.

"But," Izayoi finally spoke again after managing not to cry. "That's all over now. You've finally met him and yet to witness what a great yōkai he is…"

Setsuko minded her own business, she didn't want to butt in on this. She saw how happy Izayoi and Inuyasha looked right about now. She knows what it's like to be a mother and to have a son, so she just left them… for now at least. They're only humans after all… she'll release her awesome wrath on them later. (A/N: See just like Sesshōmaru, she's not ALL bad :gloats for absolutely no reason: )

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked into his mother's. "Are you happy now, Inuyasha?" she repeated her question after stating a long statement of what she meant.

Setsuko suddenly jumped up, her guard ready as if another million zombies were on their way.

Inuyasha sat up straight, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you _hear _that?" She asked.

Inuyasha's ears flickered. His eyes widened, "That sound…"

"The cave's falling in!" Setsuko exclaimed. "We have to get out!" She couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth or of what her next actions are gonna be. She's going to _help _humans. Well she'd better. Inu no Taishō would kill her if anything happened to them. _'Damn it! He knew I'd react like this that's why he trusted me enough with them!' _

(A/N: Just for the record… I had the Red Queen from Resident Evil evil in my mind saying "You're all going to die down here" and I kinda wanted to use that, but let's just say that's where my idea came for the cave and for it caving in… o-O;; )

"But we can't move Kagome, she hasn't awoken yet!" Inuyasha spoke.

"Kirara can carry her, can't she?" Setsuko said then lowered her fire wall.

Inuyasha nodded and woke up the cat demon. Kirara made her roar noise then stood up. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she fell over.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome suddenly said. Inuyasha looked down at her. "I'm awake…"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "You're still riding with Kirara… I'm not taking any chances." He picked her up and placed her on the cat's back, along with the still asleep Shippō. Sango and Miroku had also jumped up when Kirara stood up. "You guys are awake?"

"Now we are," Sango said not wanting to let him know they were awake while he and his mother had their _moment_.

"Let's get going before this cave collapses on all of us!" Setsuko said trying to retrace their steps back to the entrance.

* * *

Rin heard a deep hard sound that echoed through the cave and she gripped Sesshōmaru's pants (A/N: That sounds wrong in some ways… but okay…). Sesshōmaru looked down at the frightened girl, he too had heard the sound and he was sure as hell his father did too. 

"The cave's coming down…" Inu no Taishō spoke.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin cried a cry of fright.

"Jaken… where is Aun?" Sesshōmaru demanded to know.

"Uh… outside of the cave…" Jaken replied.

"No time for chit-chat, let's get out of here," Inu no Taishō spoke. He hoped Setsuko would take the others out of the cave.

* * *

Setsuko ran as fast as she could making sure the _humans _were still behind her, all of them. She had to count them all quickly before looking in front of her again. The cave was becoming furious now and was throwing rocks at them from above. They were easy to dodge as they were just a few big, and small, boulders, only every now and then. 

"I can see it! The exit!" Setsuko said with glee in her voice. But as if the cave just got angered by her sudden outburst the boulders became much more and just before they reached the exit…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Okay, let me make it more clearly to you…

Setsuko was out running in the front, Miroku and Sango were right behind her, Kirara running behind carrying Kagome, Shippō and Izayoi on her back, while Inuyasha ran at the far back. Just before they reached the exit Inuyasha was hit by a boulder, knocked-out by one, or just trapped by thousands of boulders.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi gasped.

Setsuko gasped, "No time, everyone get out!" She pointed to the exit. "Hurry!"

Miroku understood with what she meant and made sure everyone got outside.

"No! What about Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed, nearly jumping off from Kirara but Izayoi held her back.

Setsuko stayed behind, "Damn Inu no Taishō. He'll kill me if I don't do something about this… if he's not already dead that is…" She tried to get rid of the boulders by attacking them but the more she did that, the harder the cave would drop.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the entrance of the cave, holding back her tears. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

"Please don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha should be fine…" Izayoi tried to cheer herself and the girl up, but she couldn't say anything out of certainty. She doesn't _know _how strong Inuyasha is. But if he did receive a large amount of demon blood from him father he should survive this.

The cave rapidly stormed down onto the ground now. Miroku took the two women at the entrance of the cave and brought them a little further away underneath a tree in the sunset. Yes, the moon hasn't appeared yet. (A/N: Inuyasha thought it was night… but surprise… it wasn't!)

Kagome looked at the sunset. _'Tonight can't be… New moon… can it?' _She hoped not. If it was New moon, then Inuyasha would… No she can't think about it.

The cave seemed to have started to settle down. Boulders were packed at the entrance making sure no one can get in, and those who were inside certainly must have gotten squashed. Izayoi and Kagome tried to hold their tears back, as well did Sango and Miroku tried his best to comfort them. By now the sun has completely set. Kagome looked up as she felt it was dark. Too dark. The minute she looked up her eyes filled with tears. Izayoi had noticed and took a glance at what Kagome was looking at. She felt her heart skip a beat as tonight was new moon. (A/N: I probably spoiled it by saying New moon so much… bad me!)

Sango had also taken notice in Kagome's tears and Izayoi's eyes also held tears in them. Sango was too frightened to even look… instead she looked at Miroku and with a very shaky voice she managed to say: "Hōshi-sama…"

Shippō who was awake now, had also noticed it was New moon. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as a boulder just separated him from the group. (A/N: Yep, we jumped back in time…) 

He pulled Tessaiga out to knock the boulders away with the Kaze no Kizu, but when he pulled Tessaiga out, it wouldn't transform. "Damn it!" He cursed again. He hit his head against the boulder. He couldn't believe it. Tonight of all nights HAD to be new moon! He put Tessaiga back as that was going to be useless now. He decided to use his claws instead. Inuyasha jumped backwards preventing a boulder from falling on his head. His face was full of doubt if he could make it out of here alive or not…

"Izayoi!" He suddenly heard his dad calling. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's hair started to become black and his nails and fangs disappeared. His eyes turned blue and his ears turned into normal human ears. (A/N: Are his eyes blue in his human form? I read they turn blue but in the pictures they seem either grey, green or brown x.x!)

"D-" Inuyasha was about to call out to his father when a rock hit him on his head and his vision became blurry. Then finally he blacked out.

**Okay back to the present**-

A big blast came from the cave all of a sudden and grabbed everyone's attention. First a very injured Setsuko ran out of the cave and just dropped down to the ground when she was a bit away from it.

Everyone's faces brightened as they had _some _hope left now. A few minutes past then Sesshōmaru walked out with Rin in his arms, and Jaken holding onto his leg. He sat down next to his mother and allowed the girl to continue to hold onto him, yet Jaken was forced off from his leg… Aun walked over to them making sure they were all right, then laid down. When Sesshōmaru tried to put Rin down to lay against Aun, she refused to let go of his chest.

Then… finally… Inu no Taishō walked out of the cave… with an unconscious black-haired Inuyasha in his arms. When he was further from the cave he kneeled down and placed Inuyasha down on the ground. "So this is when you transform to human?" He smiled at him son, even if he doubted that Inuyasha heard him. "New moon. I'll remember that."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi immediately ran over with Kagome on her trail. It took Sango a while to regain energy in her legs then she started to run while dragging Miroku with her. (A/N: That happens to me… when I'm REALLY sad all the energy in my legs just vanish and I drop to the ground o.o or when I'm nervous my legs become jelly, but I'm sure that happens to all of us :P)

"Inuyasha!" Shippō exclaimed and ran over to him in his fox way.

Izayoi rested her hand on Inu no Taishō's shoulder then kneeled down next to Inuyasha. "Is he alright?"

"He should be fine," Inu No Taishō smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kneeled on the opposite side of him and immediately threw her body against his, hugging him. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Inuyasha!" Two more voices came as Sango and Miroku ran over and saw Kagome hugging him so they just stopped in front of them. Sango kneeled down and rested a hand on Kagome's back. Shippō jumped in between everyone and hugged Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha!" he cried.

"Don't worry guys, he'll be fine," Inu no Taishō chuckled at all of Inuyasha's crazy friends.

"What happened?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing much really. We just found him passed out then we found Setsuko injured and blasted our way out of the cave…"

**What _really _happened-**

Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru were looking for the group. Well Inu no Taishō mostly, Sesshōmaru only cared for his mother's safety – or so he claims. Sesshōmaru walked in the direction he smelled his mother, but it was hardly there. He held Rin in his arms. His mother's scent just faded away. He looked down at his feet and saw a strand of black hair. But that sense was strangely… familiar…

"Black hair?" Sesshōmaru spoke in suspicion, and then with his foot he kicked a boulder to reveal Inuyasha's human face. "Inuyasha? Human?" He said puzzled. "Of course, he's a hanyō." He reminded himself. "Father!" Sesshōmaru called his father over. Inu no Taishō looked at him then got a whiff of Inuyasha's scent. He quickly ran over and saw his son laying there blacked out. "Inuyasha!"

**Okay, back to the present again**-

"What do we do now?" Izayoi asked.

"I was planning to go to the dog village, but I think we should just wait until the sun rises. I am sure Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to see him looking like this," Inu no Taishō spoke, knowing this was one thing a hanyō never shows to anyone. "Let's just find a safer place to rest," Inu no Taishō stood up. "Sesshōmaru!"

Kagome sat up, letting go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his father might have never met before and now barely know anything about each other, but Inuyasha's father certainly knew a lot more about Inuyasha than they expected. (A/N: And I wrote this… why? O.o)

Sesshōmaru looked at his father. He motioned with his head for Sesshōmaru to come over there.

"Mother, take Rin," Sesshōmaru said.

Setsuko sighed. Looks like looking after a human is going to become a very bad hobby of hers now. She took Rin out of his arms and Rin held on tight to her. Sesshōmaru got up and walked to his father. "Yea father, what is it?" He asked a bit impatient.

Inu no Taishō looked down at Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru did too. "You probably know what's going on here."

"Yes, every hanyō has a time of the month that they change into their human form."

"I can count on you to not use this to your advantage, can't I?"

"Why would I do that? To kill Inuyasha in his human form would be low."

"I'm glad you think that. But I can trust you to keep this to yourself I hope."

"Naturally father. Why do you even think that I would sink that low?"

"Just checking," Inu no Taishō said looking him straight in the eye. "You got that Setsuko?" He said a bit louder so that she could hear him.

"Why would I squeal on the brat!" She yelled back at him.

"That's all you called me over for?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"Of course not," Inu no Taishō said and looked back at Inuyasha. "I am asking you to come to the dog village with us tomorrow when the sun had risen."

Everyone looked up in confusion.

"Dog village?" Kagome questioned.

"Inuyasha's father used to rule over the dog village before he died… I don't know what happened to it afterwards…" Izayoi spoke.

"And that's what we're going to check out," Inu no Taishō said.

"What about Sou'unga?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"What's the use of going after the sword when you can't destroy it, Sesshōmaru?" Inu no Taishō asked him.

"I **can** destroy it," Sesshōmaru emphatically said.

"How sure are you?"

"Very certain."

"Sesshōmaru, you obviously don't know that Sou'unga can only be destroyed if you and Inuyasha work together, and I don't expect for that to happen anytime soon," Inu no Taishō stated.

Sesshōmaru looked down at Inuyasha. "Don't expect for it to happen at all. I don't need _his _help to destroy Sou'unga."

Inu no Taishō sighed. "Just answer me, will you come with us?"

Sesshōmaru thought for a while. "No," He turned his back on his father and walked to Setsuko whose face showed a very disappointed expression.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and met the stars in the sky. "Shit," he murmured and sat up. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happy, she was sitting next to him. "You're awake!"

"Yea… well… where are we?" He asked looking around seeing they weren't in the cave anymore, obviously. No one else were there either, only him, her, Shippō and Kirara.

"Out of the cave," Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, we're in a forest near a village."

"And where is everyone?"

"Your dad went to the village, not sure what for… Sango and Miroku are out getting food and fire wood, and your mom is at the river washing up." Kagome saw Inuyasha's worried expression, "Don't worry, Sesshōmaru and Setsuko won't say anything about your transformation. Your dad made sure of that," she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her with awe in his eyes. "Even so… I don't trust them…"

"I don't know," Kagome said and looked in front of her. "They seemed as though they wouldn't tell." She looked at Inuyasha again who was now looking in front of him. "If you think about it, Sesshōmaru and his mother are much alike. They claim not to care when they really do…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and made eye contact.

"Remember when she led us out of the cave and the boulders separated us from you… she chased us out but wouldn't leave until she had found you… Eventually your dad and Sesshōmaru came by."

"But she probably just did that to stay in my dad's good books…" Inuyasha looked in front of him again. It kind of made him happy that she kind of risked her life to save his… but if it wasn't for his dad she probably never would've done that.

"I don't know. But it relates to Sesshōmaru," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked up to see his mother walking towards them.

"Glad you're awake," she smiled. She held some more bandages in her hands. "I was just busy washing these. They're clean, we should swap them with the ones I bandaged you with since those were a bit dirty."

Inuyasha nodded and his mom kneeled down in front of him. He took off his jacket and his shirt and she started to remove the bandage around his chest, where Sesshōmaru's claw hit Inuyasha.

"We're back!" Sango said with fire wood in her arms. Miroku was close behind her (A/N: Not too close now) with a couple of fishes he caught.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome smiled and stood up to help them.

"Ah so you woke up," Miroku said referring to Inuyasha.

"Stuff it, monk," Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Inuyasha!" His mother scolded with a chuckle happy to see him be him again.

"Ah the good old days," was Miroku's remark at Inuyasha's reaction. "Don't you need more herbs, Izayoi-sama?"

"No thanks, his wound's fine now. I just need to stop it from bleeding," she smiled gratefully at the monk.

"Very well," Miroku said with a polite bow and turned to the other two girls putting the fire wood down with Shippō helping. They started a fire and started to cook the fish.

"There, all done," Izayoi said, slightly petting Inuyasha's head, even if he was only human now.

Inuyasha put his shirt back on, followed by his jacket then remained sitting where he sat.

"Are you ok?" Izayoi asked concerned.

"Yea…" Inuyasha replied while obviously lying.

"What's bothering you?" She asked again. (A/N: You know mothers have a knack for doing that :P)

"I didn't want Sesshōmaru to see me like this, nor Setsuko," Inuyasha sighed, not knowing what the implications could be.

"They won't tell a soul. Sesshōmaru anyway said he wouldn't try to kill you like this, he said it'd be too low," Izayoi was sitting next to Inuyasha now and hugged him. Both looked up to see Inu no Taishō return.

"Glad to see there's food, I was beginning to worry about that for a second back there," he smiled at the group around the fire then he walked over to Izayoi and Inuyasha.

"Honey," Izayoi said and ended the embrace with Inuyasha.

"Dad."

"What took you so long?" Izayoi asked, trying to cheer up the mood.

"It's a human village, they're not fond of yōkai moving around as they please around there. They tried to do an exorcism," A small pause occurred. "Enough said," He sighed and sat down in front of his wife and son. Izayoi let out a small chuckle.

"Well when the sun's back up and you're back in your hanyō form, we're going to the dog village. Ever heard of it?" Inu no Taishō asked Inuyasha.

"No… what is it? Your empire?" Inuyasha asked stating the obvious.

"Well yea. Part of it. Just want to see how they're holding up."

"Of course you'd want to. You're a great guy, aren't you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. A smirk almost saying: _"Because you're better than me"._

"Well I wouldn't say that. But I do try my best. But mainly I'd like for you to see the village as you were meant to be growing up there."

"You'll love it," Izayoi said and rested a hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Where _did _Sesshōmaru and Setsuko go?" Inuyasha asked looking his father in the eye.

"They left," was Inu no Taishō's simple reply.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: Aww Inuyasha, you're showing your good side:sniff:pause: What's the time?)

Izayoi looked up at Inuyasha from surprise in his last words. (A/N: I think she's lower than him? Mothers tend to be lower than their sons when they're fully grown…)

Inu no Taishō also stared surprised with confusion at Inuyasha.

"You've been with me ever since you were revived except for those few hours in the cave. I never knew you, so you and Sesshōmaru must have some perfect father-son relationship. You should go with him." (A/N:stares: that can sound SO gay if you read it wrong.)

Inu no Taishō sighed. "No matter how much I want to, I'd rather leave Sesshōmaru alone now. He has after all lost all respect for me. I'd like to give him time to calm down, and get used to the idea."

"He's had two hundred years to get used to it and to calm down. Sesshōmaru doesn't show or say what he thinks or feel. But I _do _know that he still has a little bit of respect for you and you can work from there," Inuyasha said not looking his dad in the eye anymore. He was recalling on what his brother said to him; _"There's no way that **my** father's blood is running through **your** veins!" _and his expressions every time to see _their _father with Inuyasha sure showed some sad reflection. "It's just a case where Sesshōmaru has to swallow his pride…"

* * *

Author's note:yawn: I'm sleepy. Well I finally got to the explanting part of why their daddy stays with le puppy boy the entire time. But I assure you that Sesshōmaru and his daddy will have their happy gushy moments o-O;; Just be patient… I don't know how long this story will be, and as long as the story is going on I'll basically be working on the relationships of: 

Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru

Inuyasha and his daddy

Sesshōmaru and his daddy

Inu no Taishō and Izayoi (probably not as much…)

Inu no Taishō and Setsuko (he's not gonna cheat on Izayoi or anything…)

Sesshōmaru and Setsuko

Inuyasha and Sestuko (Don't ask… just DON'T ask…)

Izayoi and Inuyasha (Don't know how far I'll go in there since everyone KNOWS Inuyasha's sensitive over/about his mommy)

And then I'll probably add some fluff on…

Sesshōmaru and Rin

Inuyasha and Kagome (I want to put Kikyo in…)

Miroku and Sango

Inu no Taishō and Izayoi x)

Setsuko and Rin (not lesbo stuff)

And maybe just maybe SOME fluff on Setsuko and Inu no Taishō… they MUST have had good times whiel they were married, let's see if they can recap P

There, just told you what to expect from the story .

Well I don't know YET if I'm going to MAKE the couples Kagome and Inuyasha, since the story is more focused on Inuyasha's family, NOT his relationship with the two miko he fell in love with :P I still want to put Kikyo in for the heck of it. It's fun to be an authoress I can do anything I want to… MOOWAHAHHAHAHA FEAR MY BLOODY HANDS! Well they don't have to be bloody… o-o' but FEAR THEM ANYWAY! O.o

You should fear my brain x) Well this chapter was too long but anyway… this was **such** a nice cliffy I made… ah, so sue me…

Oh yea… I apologise for not making them go to the dog village in this one, I had never planned for the cave to cave in… but I make stuff up as I go and my brain was yelling at me that getting Rin back was too easy so I had to put more in… well in the beginning of the next chapter Setsuko and Sesshōmaru talks about the cave (crazy subject… o-O) and then they mention there what they THINK happened… yea, just wait and see…

I couldn't remembered if I proofread this thing, so I only scanned it with my eyes vaguely... so sorry if it's not very descriptive or very boring or if there are lots of typos...

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Grr, I'm on a mission… I've been writing this thing for like a week now! X.x! This chapter that is… Blame school… my mind's on science… I had an entire effing week on SCIENCE! Today was the last day (Thank heavens) even so I felt that this week helped a lot :D! But that's just my random babbling. After this chapter, don't expect anything up until the twenty-fifth (Easter weekend) of March, since my exams end the twenty-fourth. It starts this Monday, the fourteenth… yea, we don't get much time... lucky for me I only have six subjects to write on… 3D Art and Design is an open book assignment. They even gave us tutorials x)

**Chapter Seven:**

Sesshōmaru was just leaving the forest where the cave was. His dad went the opposite direction that he's going. Setsuko walked a few feet behind Sesshōmaru with Rin's hand in hers, while Jaken was walking behind them.

"Sesshōmaru," Setsuko started, but Sesshōmaru just kept on walking. "Do you know what caused the cave to collapse?" She decided to talk about something else before she says what she really wants to say.

"No, but I assume it was part of Sou'unga's trap. Getting Rin back was too easy. It must have been a set up," Sesshōmaru spoke then stopped in his tracks when he reached the end of the forest. _'We never would've gotten out of there if it wasn't for father… Tōkijin could nearly do any damage to those boulders…' _He glared at complete nothingness.

"Don't you think you should've gone with your father to the village of dogs?" Setsuko spoke her mind, also stopping in her tracks.

"Why would I want to?"

"He is your father…" Setsuko reminded him.

"I don't care. I'm not going back there as long as he has the company of humans around him."

"You know you say that, but your father _is _right," she looked down at Rin whose hand slipped out of Setsuko's and she ran after a dragonfly. "You accuse your father of having humans as company but it looks to me like the pot's calling the kettle black…" (A/N: If they had pots and kettles back then xD!)

Sesshōmaru turned around to face his mother. "Rin's different. She prefers yōkai over humans, and I never asked her to tag along with me."

"But you still allow it!" Setsuko argued with him. What came to a big surprise for them both was that she actually stood up for humans. She hated them with her entire heart, but it was just so damn hard to hate Rin. "Go with your father to the village," she demanded. "I'll keep an eye on Jaken and Rin for you."

Sesshōmaru looked at his mother as if saying _thank you_ and _I hate you_ at the same time. He walked past her into the direction his dad went. Rin's little head tilted up.

"Setsuko-sama, where is Sesshōmaru-sama going?" The little girl asked the elder woman.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Setsuko smiled at the young girl.

* * *

"Here," Kagome handed Inuyasha a fish on a stick. Inuyasha looked up at her and took the fish and started to eat. 

Inu no Taishō and Izayoi stood next to a tree a bit further away from the fire, looking at the night's sky. Also eating. Saya was rested next to Inuyasha.

The only sounds heard was the sound of the fire, Inu no Taishō and Izayoi's whispers and everybody's munching.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and started to eat her fish as well. "So how you holding up? You feeling better yet?" Kagome asked regarding his wounds.

"Keh! These wounds are nothing!" Inuyasha replied all stubborn-y. (A/N: He said that in the first movie! I love that line!)

Kagome smiled, that attitude proved he was fine.

Kirara suddenly jumped up from her resting place next to the fire and transformed into big Kirara.

"Kirara?" Sango asked then heard footsteps in the forest, she grabbed her boomerang and jumped up. Ready to attack at any minute.

Miroku jumped up as well. Inu no Taishō turned around at the smell of the yōki with a surprised look on his face.

Inuyasha tried to get up but Kagome held him down. "No you should stay down. You haven't completely healed yet!"

Sesshōmaru stepped out from the trees.

"Sesshōmaru?" Sango asked and she and Miroku let their guards down, Kirara jumping into her arms (the small Kirara). Inuyasha looked up with surprise but suspicion in his eyes.

Inu no Taishō walked forward towards Sesshōmaru. Before anything was said by Inu no Taishō, Sesshōmaru spoke up.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm only here to go to the dog village."

Inu no Taishō smiled and rested a hand on Sesshōmaru's shoulder. "Glad you changed your mind."

Inuyasha sighed out of annoyance but rested against the tree again, almost as if he was trying to hide from his brother. Kagome smiled then went to the fire again to get some more food.

Sesshōmaru looked over at his little human brother. He never saw him like this and it was interesting. He walked over to his little brother and stopped in front of him, a few feet away of course. Inu no Taishō's attention was immediately brought to this.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshōmaru, injured, but on guard, ready to jump up and defend himself at any minute that Sesshōmaru might try to attack, completely forgetting that his father was there. That would be kind of foolish considering the fact that _their_ father was standing right _there_.

Sesshōmaru kneeled down on one knee, looking his brother in the eye, then he rose up his right hand. Inuyasha sat ready for a Dakkasō, Inu no Taishō was also ready in case Sesshōmaru did something funny… but he doubted he would, he admitted he wouldn't try to kill Inuyasha like this. Sesshōmaru touched Inuyasha's left ear. Inuyasha blinked out of surprise, it took him a while to realise that _Sesshōmaru_was touching **his **ear. Everyone blinked in surprise. Izayoi walked over to the fire where Inu no Taishō was standing. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"I honestly have no clue…" Inu no Taishō shook his head and stared in amazement at his two sons. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Either he was extremely happy that Sesshōmaru was being friendly towards Inuyasha in a weird way, or he was extremely confused at what was happening, or both.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked not feeling so comfortable like this.

"Your ears are normal…" Sesshōmaru said then touched his own ear with the hand he touched Inuyasha's with.

"So…?"

"Mine are pointy…"

"Sesshōmaru," Inu no Taishō said in his normal deep more serious voice. It almost sounded as if he was about to scold Sesshōmaru, but he was actually trying not to die laughing.

Sesshōmaru looked at his father. "What? I wasn't beating him up or anything…" Sesshōmaru stated and lowered his hand.

Inu no Taishō sighed with a smile, letting a little chuckle escape his lips; "Aren't you hungry?"

* * *

The sun's rays found their way to cover most of the shading on the earth's soft ground. Little birds began to sing and jump from tree to tree. 

Inuyasha opened his eyes to catch a blast from the sun, just in time to see his claws return back to normal. He blinked a few times… that ought to be the first time he actually slept in his human form… He inhaled some fresh air and was about to get up when he noticed Kagome's head resting on his shoulder, he was still sitting against the tree. He looked at the girl and decided to stay put until she awoke. He looked around and saw Miroku and Sango still sleeping with Kirara and Shippō on the ground, and his mother… just wasn't there. She was probably taking a bath somewhere. She loved to bathe in the mornings. He looked around for his dad then saw him standing looking at the sunrise with Sesshōmaru. Then his eyes searched to see if there was a river nearby, and his ear's battle to hear the sound of water of the soft hums from a woman - wait a minute…. Sesshōmaru? Oh yea, he forgot Sesshōmaru was there.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Inu no Taishō said.

Sesshōmaru looked behind him to see Inuyasha is awake. "He's awake, can we go now?"

"The others are still asleep and Izayoi is still in the village. Have patience," Inu no Taishō turned around and looked at his younger son with the sleeping Kagome on him. He rested his hand on Sesshōmaru's back.

Kagome yawned and opened up her eyes. She blinked a few times to get used to the light then she sat up and noticed she was sleeping on Inuyasha. "Oh… sorry…" she went a feint red.

Inuyasha got up. "No worries."

"C'mon," Inu no Taishō spoke and he and Sesshōmaru walked over to Inuyasha and the group.

Kagome stood up and dusted off her school skirt. "Morning!" She greeted.

"Morning," Inu no Taishō stopped with Sesshōmaru at his side. "Your mom should be back any minute with food, then we can head for the village."

* * *

"How far is this… dog village of yours?" Inuyasha asked. They have been walking for a long time, and he expected for it to be closer, since Sesshōmaru was there. He wouldn't want to stay with them for too long. 

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sesshōmaru said half annoyed.

"We're almost there," Inu no Taishō replied then stopped in his tracks. "Do you see that mist over there?"

Inuyasha stopped a bit behind him and looked forward and saw a thick layer of mist a few meters away from them. "What's that?"

"That's the entrance of the village."

"Whoa, are you trying to scare everyone trying to go there off or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it's to scare intruders off," Inu no Taishō began to walk again.

"And what happens to people who just want to visit?" Inuyasha asked picking up pace as well.

"Then the warriors let them in."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You'll see when we get there so stop moaning about it," Sesshōmaru snapped out of annoyance at his little brother.

"Sesshōmaru!" Inu no Taishō scolded. Sesshōmaru just looked at his father out of the corner of his eye with an annoyed glint.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshōmaru annoyed then Inu no Taishō shot a serious look at Inuyasha telling him to back off. Inuyasha sighed and just concentrated on the road again.

It wasn't too long until they arrived at the mist that lay in front of them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō started in amazement. The thick layer of mist was covering what seemed to be a small village. They were standing in front of it, and way at the back further into the mist there were two huge gates that could vaguely be spotted. There were yōkai walking around there, they were in their human forms and one by one spotted them standing there and they either paused or ran away. But gossip spread through the entire place.

"Dad… what is this place?" Inuyasha asked. "Certainly this isn't the village of dogs?"

"No it's not, this is the entrance. Some warriors live outside of the village to protect it, and the mist is just to fool appearance. But since I am supposed to be dead they'd probably not let us into the village," Inu no Taishō stated looking at the dog demons starting to stand in front of them, blocking their path to the village.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The captain of the troops asked.

"Move for your leader," Inu no Taishō demanded.

"Our leader died two hundred years ago! A phoney shall not be allowed into this village!"

"I stand here before you and you deny me. I assure you that I am the same Inu no Taishō who lead you two hundred years ago. I have been resurrected from the grave."

The captain seemed uncertain now. "If this is true then the family heir should be here too?"

Inu no Taishō calmed down a bit. "Sesshōmaru. Would you listen to him, my son?" He asked in a calmer tone.

"That who was to be our next leader. We vowed ourselves to only obey him when he makes his return!" (A/N: Don't ask… I am just… putting my English words together in a weird way!)

Sesshōmaru's eyes twitched with slight annoyance as the dogs wanted him to be their leader. He wasn't as powerful as his father yet they wanted him to lead them? Sesshōmaru looked at his father then back at the demon dogs. "Move for your leader or be killed."

The captain lowered his guard. "Sesshōmaru-sama, is this man really what he claims to be?"

"You should be disappointed in yourselves for forgetting the smell of your leader. If anyone should know who this man before you is, it should be you. He trained you and taught you everything you know, and this is how you repay him? If I could remember his scent after two hundred years there should be no doubt you'd be able to do the same, or has the mist finally gone to your heads?" Sesshōmaru's words escaped his mouth.

Finally the captain's expression changed to disappointment and disapproval of himself. He dropped to his knees and the army behind him moved left and right forming a path to the two large gates at the back. They also fell down to their knees after they moved either right or left.

"Inu no Taishō, forgive us!" The captain started to plead.

"You are forgiven noble man," Inu no Taishō spoke without letting the man finish. "Open the gates to the village."

"But sire," the captain looked upwards, "Humans aren't allowed inside of the village."

"And I thought I made it clear that they are."

The captain bowed his head to show he understands then quickly stood up and walked to the way back to the giant gates. Inu no Taishō and the rest of them started to walk through the army of bowing men. The captain opened the gates to reveal one beautiful mist-free city. It was unbelievable… It looked so much different from the outside. From the gates there lead a path right through the village to another gate, but it also lead to the fountain in the middle of the village called the town centre. (A/N: I got that off from Fairyland… all the villages there have a fountain in the middle to represent village centre or town centre P ). The houses were quite big and pretty, from the main path, small paths made its way to the houses inside the village. Some of the houses were even located next to the main route.

The captain bowed next to Inu no Taishō on his knees. Sesshōmaru walked into the village, remembering it. He stopped a few feet after he walked through the gate. He caught the attention of most of the villagers who were outside of their houses. They all looked around confused then ran to the edge of the main route and bowed in front of Sesshōmaru on their knees.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, have you finally come to take care of us?" A noble woman asked.

Sesshōmaru looked at the woman with disgusted eyes. "I haven't returned for you."

The dog demons raised their heads, sad that Sesshōmaru did not return for their sakes, but for his own. But only to find a figure walking out from the mist, a figure that was oh so familiar to them, a figure they once addressed as Inu no Taishō, a figure they thought had died. Their heads turned to each other and gossip spread out in the crowd of dog demons.

"Is that Inu no Taishō?"

"Has he risen from the grave?"

"That must be his half-human son, Inuyasha." A voice spoke as soon as Inuyasha was visible from the mist.

"A hanyō? In _our _village? We cannot allow the presence of a pathetic hanyō in our village," Another voice spoke up. A small gust of wind went over the demon that held the voice. The demon looked around the find the source of the wind to only find Inu no Taishō glaring at him, holding out his hand and from his hand came the gust of wind. Soon the wind increased and hit him right over.

"I will not tolerate this behaviour," Inu no Taishō glared at the one who insulted his son. He faced forward once again, "We will be heading to the castle. Feel free to let the other villagers know I have returned." With that he walked onwards.

They all remained on their knees, until the last person in the row behind Inu no Taishō had passed them, who happened to be Inuyasha. Kagome was next to Inuyasha but a bit more in front of him, then Miroku and Sango walked side by side with Kirara and Shippō at their feet. Izayoi walked in front of them, almost next to Inu no Taishō, she was on his left side and Sesshōmaru at his right, just a little more distance stood between Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru than him and Izayoi.

"Um sir," Saya spoke off from Inu no Taishō's back, floating in front of him. "Not that I want to be the bearer of bad news or anything, but don't you think they'd already have found a replacement?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Saya. If they did, it would've been Sesshōmaru and he never came back here."

"But Sir, don't you think they'd have gotten just a small commander to take those little steps and decisions that they need?"

Inu no Taishō's eyes filled up with fury and he fastened his pace.

At the fountain they passed right towards the up-right corner at the top where a nice big castle was found. It was surrounded by its own gates and walls, not only that around the village. The two guards guarding the front of the castle at the two gates, instantly dropped to their knees when they saw Inu no Taishō.

"Inu no Taishō!"

"Have you returned to us?"

"Stand up and open the gates," Inu no Taishō commanded. "And tell me who lives here."

The two noble warriors lifted their heads looking straight into Inu no Taishō's serious, frightening, face. The two men got up and started to unlock the gate.

"Kane-sama moved in to take temporary lead until Sesshōmaru-sama would come," The one warrior spoke and the gates now stood wide open for them to enter. Inu no Taishō started to walk inside, into the castle's garden.

Sesshōmaru hit the warrior against the wall that kept the two gates up. "You replaced me with _that _bastard?" Sesshōmaru spoke in his usual calm voice, holding the man up by his kimono.

Before the warrior could reply, Inu no Taishō stopped in his tracks. "Let him go, Sesshōmaru. You don't want to rule over my empire, so why let it get to you? Besides, there is only one way to solve this and that is to speak to Kane himself."

Sesshōmaru shot one dead cold glare to his father's back then let go of the warrior and walked towards his father.

Inuyasha and the others also walked into the garden then the two warriors closed the gates once again. Inuyasha ran-jumped to the front where his dad was still standing. "What's going on? Who's this Kane?"

Sesshōmaru stopped next to Inuyasha, and glared at him. "Kane himself is too important for a hanyō such as yourself to know about."

"Sesshōmaru!" His father scolded.

Sesshōmaru just glared at his father then back away. Inu no Taishō turned around to face his two boys. He first shot a short glare at Sesshōmaru to warn him, then he turned towards Inuyasha. "Kane's a noble man. His parents were good friends of our family up until they got killed, and my parents adopted him, without any doubt."

"As if you weren't enough kids already," Sesshōmaru mumbled, but this time Inu no Taishō paid no attention to him.

"Instead of handing this village to one of my brothers, somehow it ended up in his paws. But fear no worries. As I said he's a noble man, and he's just waiting for Sesshōmaru's arrival anyway before he steps off from the throne."

"Father, there is something you are forgetting," Sesshōmaru spoke. His father and brother's heads turned towards him. "Kane might be a noble man who sticks with his words and who grew up with you. But as _your _parents taught him, he hates humans. At this rate," Sesshōmaru's eyes travelled over the humans in the group, including the half-human, Inuyasha, referring to them, "He'll refuse to give your own village back to you."

Inu no Taishō realised that Sesshōmaru was right, and him having a human as a wife and a half-human son doesn't make the matter any better. "It's still _my _village," were his words before he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the castle, guarded by two more dog beasts.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!" Jaken exclaimed. "If Sesshōmaru-sama comes back he won't know where we are!" He ran after Setsuko and Rin who were peacefully walking down the road, Rin stopping every two seconds to pick some flowers. 

"Jaken," Setsuko spoke.

"Uh?" He looked up at the elder dog demon.

"Shut up. Sesshōmaru wouldn't have left me alone with you two if he didn't trust me, and me being his mother, he is supposed to trust me."

Jaken closed his mouth and just kept on holding onto Aun's reins, wlaking after the dog demon. "Ah!" He suddenly gasped as he realised what path they're taking. "You're going to see that old fart! What for!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Setsuko replied getting impatient with her son's lackey. A smirk came upon her face as the huge skull came into view, the huge skull were Tōtōsai lived. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Rin. "Jaken, I trust you with Rin. If anything happens to her, I will skin you alive." Then her head turned forward and she walked to the old man.

Jaken stood there, frozen solid in his tracks at the old demon's threat.

"Oi! Tōtōsai-jiji!" Setsuko waved at the old man.

Tōtōsai looked up from his work and saw her walking towards him. "S-setsuko!"

"Don't sound so scared to see me! I won't hurt you," She said and stopped at the mouth of his cave. "I just came here to talk."

"Oh… about what?" Tōtōsai asked, obviously scared of this dog demon standing in front of him.

"Oh nothing too serious… you and the Dog General are pretty good friends, right? You guys come a looooong way…" She said her smirk just widening with each question mark she passes.

"Uh… yea…" Tōtōsai nodded his head.

"So then tell me," She sat down in front of him, almost causing the old man to jump out of his own roof. "How did he meet this… Izayoi…?"

Author's Note:drum toll: Ta-da! I finally relaxed a bit and got enough energy into my brain to end this chapter! YAY:dances: So let's see… what is Setsuko up to? What will Kane's reaction be towards Inu no Taishō and his "family" and what will those headless jumping frogs to do Jaken's tail? Does he even HAVE a tail? O.o I watched it SO long ago… I don't remember! XD! Partly because my sound card's blown out from the thunder… I cry… ;o;! I can't write/draw/work/watch Inuyasha/live without it! I NEED my soundcard since my hi-fi's CD-player doesn't work -.-' I hate the radio… and the tapes I have don't have my favourite songs on them! Now my dad refuses to buy me a new one ;o;!

Well at least I got to see the firth movie before that happened… xD And at LEAST I've seen all of the episodes… I'm just waiting for to upload the latest manga chapters:D! But I'l have to get through my exams first… gonna write science first since I HAVE it all in my mind (yep… I can choose which subjects I wanna write and when…but within the limit they gave me). But you probably don't care anyway! xD

A BIG special HUG and THANKS to all of my nice reviewers! And the mean ones too :P at least you're all bumping up my review numbers x) Which comes to remind me… I just found out "Kiyoshi" is actually a guy's name… o.o aw well x) I don't really care. I like the name "Kiyoshi" xD

Again, I only vaguely scanned it with my eyes... I'm kind of in a hurry, and if I want this chapter up I can't postpone any longer... so hope you like!

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	8. Chapter Eight

Edited (Author notes at beginning and end ONLY).

**Chapter Eight**

"Inu no Taishō!" The guard gasped, he looked at the other one. "What do we do now?"

"You know we have to obey the Inu no Taishō. He rules over dogs everywhere, not just this village in the west," The other guard spoke and immediately kneeled before Inu no Taishō reached them.

The other guard looked slightly back at the door, "What about Kane-sama? He ordered us to not let any humans pass the gates…"

Inu no Taishō finally reached them, "What's going on here?" He demanded to know.

"My Lord!" The guard who was still on his feet fell down to his knees.

"Sire, Kane-sama has a meeting right now-" The guard who was on his knees first got interrupted by the door opening. A woman who looked very similar to Sesshōmaru and his father stood there in a pink, reddish kimono, her armour quite similar to Seshōmaru's. Her hair was tied up, and it was the same colour as Inu no Taishō's hair. The stripes Inu no Taishō had on his face, she had on hers, only pink-purple in colour.

"Soyahana-sama!" The two guards exclaimed.

"Shhh!" She said and silently closed the door behind her, "If Kane was to found out I'm doing this, I'm dead-meat!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Her face turned more serious now, "If anybody asks you if you've seen me or him," she pointed towards Inu no Taishō, "Or any of the other people, then you haven't, so get up."

The two guards looked confused and got up.

Inu no Taishō eyed her, "What are you up to?"

"Shh!" She said then suddenly grabbed his wrist, very unexpectedly, and pulled him into the castle's garden maze, motioning for the others to follow them.

Everyone looked confused, except Sesshōmaru who seemed annoyed. Izayoi was the first to set foot after them, then finally the others also followed.

Just when they disappeared the doors opened again and a man with black hair and with a white Kimono stood there. "Did Hana pass here?" He asked the two guards.

"No, Kane-sama," The first guard spoke, the second one looked though he was full of doubts.

"Alright, men you may leave," he made way for his guests to walk out of the castle. "I can smell her close by," Kane murmured under his breath. _'What's she up to?'_

**

* * *

**

"How Inu no Taishō and Izayoi met?" Tōtōsai scratched his head. "I don't know…"

Setsuko looked at him with a blank expression. "Surely you must know. He always went to you for new swords, sword repairing…. Anything to do with swords… didn't he tell you anything?"

"Not that I remember," Tōtōsai's head slightly titled to the right. "All I know is that Izayoi was some sort of a hime, and needed a bodyguard for some reason and the Dog General somehow ended up to be her bodyguard. The rest I have no idea."

"Is that so?" She said and slammed her claws into the sword he was busy wielding, and since it was still hot her claws went right through.

Tōtōsai blinked a few times. "They somehow became attracted to each other! That's all I know, I swear!"

Setsuko removed her claws from the sword and Tōtōsai immediately pulled the sword away. "About when did this happen?"

"Um… sometime after you guys weren't married anymore."

"Hmm," Setsuko said and leaned backwards, resting her arms behind her so that she won't fall flat onto her back. She sighed, "So he didn't cheat on me…"

"I thought you cheated on him?" Tōtōsai pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" She growled at him and threw a handful of dirt at him. Her eyes were full of guilt now and she looked up towards the ceiling. _'The old man may be right… But I so regretted it afterwards… I ended up losing everything… from Sesshōmaru… to my husband…then some human bitch got her dirty hands all over him.'_

"What else can you tell me regarding them?" She asked.

"I don't see how that concerns you…" Tōtōsai said and put the sword down.

Setsuko looked him in the eye. "So you _do_ know more?" She paused for a small while. "Did they ever… argue or fight over things?"

"Now I really don't see how _that _concerns you in any way," Tōtōsai said.

"So they did," she said and looked up at the ceiling again. "What did they fight about?"

Tōtōsai remained silent. Setsuko's eyes travelled down to him, her head remaining in its position. They filled up with annoyance and she hit Tōtōsai over his head with her fist.

"I'm not going to tell you. I know what you're up to. You just want to break them up…" Tōtōsai spoke.

Setsuko stood up. "Fine, I know someone who will help me." Then she made her way out, kicking some dust into Tōtōsai's eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Hana!" Izayoi said and stopped when she finally reached their destination.

"Izayoi!" She smiled happily, she was busy glomping Inu no Taishō.

Inuyasha stopped next to his mother, eyeing this weird thing hugging his father to death. Everyone else behind them, Sesshōmaru a bit further away from them.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "You must be Inuyasha!" She literally jumped on him and hugged him to death, them both falling over.

"Oh goodness," Inu no Taishō said with huge eyes, only relieved that he wasn't in her clutches anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, and tired to kick her off of him.

Hana let go of him and got up. She dusted herself off, and Inuyasha helped himself up. "I am Soyahana, but people call me Hana," she smiled pointing at herself. "I'm your father's brother's sister!" She gleefully smiled. She paused for a while then lowered her hands and smiled in a silly way. "Your father's sister," she corrected herself.

"Crazy sister is more liked it," Sesshōmaru stated.

Hana opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, while thinking for a while. "Well it's nice to see you too, Sesshōmaru," she said pulling herself together. She looked over at Inu no Taishō. "I heard you guys have all been revived. Kane also found out and he's not too happy about it…"

Inu no Taishō's head titled with confusion. "What do you mean _not too happy about it_?"

"I don't know… ever since he was put in command of the village… I guess he grew quite fond of the position… he's been having all of these meetings with these weird demons, setting out to look for you. Something about a duel… I don't know why, he knows he can't beat you, you're too strong. That's why _you_ got the title 'Inu no Taishō' and not father!" She said all in one breathe.

"Hana! Calm down!" Inu no Taishō rested his hands on her shoulders.

Hana breathed in, then looked her brother in the eye. "You know… if Inuyasha had his hair up, he'd kind of look like you…"

Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow, "What's _that _got to do with anything?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice to know…"

Inu no Taishō sighed then removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Can we get to the point?" Sesshōmaru asked. "Why are we hiding?"

"Because I don't know what Kane is capable off… two hundred years is a BIG gap you know… he's gotten a lot stronger since you guys last saw him…" She said and folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes fell upon Inuyasha… "OH MY GOSH! HE'S JUST SOOO CUTE! Can I touch his ears!" She asked her big brother, causing Inuyasha to jump backwards.

Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow again, "I'm not the one you should be asking that…"

She turned to Inuyasha.

"Don't touch me," he said as he bended further away from her.

She yelped then sat down on the grass. "Well Kane most probably already picked up _your _scent and the scent of humans in what he claims to be his yard…"

"And you only think of that _now_?" Inu no Taishō rolled his eyes.

"He probably won't approach you directly… he still has his respect for you. He just wants this village, he doesn't want you to have it back. That's all. He couldn't care less about being called Inu no Taishō, because he knows he can't become stronger than you." She sighed. "What about Sesshōmaru? Think he'll one day surpass you like you did with our father?"

This grabbed Sesshōmaru's attention, and Inuyasha's. They both eyed the conversation from all directions.

"I don't know," Inu no Taishō said. "Get up."

"What, why?"

"We're going to Kane, I don't see why you want to hide."

"But ō-aniki!"

"No buts." He started to make his way out of the maze.

Sesshōmaru looked at Soyahana as if she was insane then walked after his father.

"You do realise that Kane will hate you even more when he sees you brought a whole group of humans to the village!" Hana yelled after her brother, but obviously, he couldn't care less since he just kept on walking.

**

* * *

**

Setsuko sat in a valley of daisies with Rin hopping around, picking daisies then bringing them to Setsuko and putting it either next to her or in her hair, or anywhere else where she can.

_'Rin… I can see why Sesshōmaru likes her… it's kind of hard to hate her, or am I just pushing myself because it's my son's wishes?' _She looked at the little girl running towards her, with more flowers in her hand.

"Setsuko-sama, when is Sesshōmaru-sama getting back? I want to give him his flowers," The little girl asked the demon.

"In a while. Why don't you pick some flowers for Jaken and Aun? I'm sure they'd appreciate it…" Setsuko suggested since she was getting a little _too _full of flowers.

Rin nodded her head, "Okay!" She ran towards Jaken with the flowers in her hands.

Setsuko looked up into the sky. _'Izayoi… how can I get rid of you without **my **husband getting mad at me, but at you? Takemaru… that guy who has Sou'unga! He could help me… but Sou'unga most probably won't trust me… and to top that off… I don't know the whereabouts of Takemaru…' _Her mind circled in her skull. Her heart ached because she couldn't be with the man she loved. She wanted Sesshōmaru to at least have a great relationship with the man who once loved her. That's why she told him to go with him, partly so that he can make up with his father and partly so that she could clear her mind. But it wasn't really working… the more she thought about getting rid of Izayoi, the more she felt guilty. Somehow she felt that she didn't deserve him… she did break _his _heart after all… maybe Izayoi deserved him more than she did. _'What!__ No! No human deserves the Dog's Lord!' _She sighed herself into calming down. "Maybe it would've been better if I was never revived…"

She looked down at Rin throwing Jaken and Aun full of flowers. Aun seemed to enjoy it, but Jaken just wanted to run away. _'Maybe I was revived for other purposes other than to try and get my revenge on Izayoi…'_

**

* * *

**

The doors flew open and Inu no Taishō walked through the halls, "Where is he?" He demanded to know as he walked passed the servants. He had asked Izayoi to stay with Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru and the other humans outside with Hana. He partly did that because he didn't want his children to see him angry, I could get ugly, and he wanted Inuyasha to have a proper welcoming to _his _home when he first sets foot into it.

"KANE!" His voice travelled through the hallways of the gigantic castle.

The servants were forced to just watch as they couldn't stand up to _their _leader.

"What the hell?" Kane walked through another pair of doors on the opposite side of where Inu no Taishō stood. "Aniki? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you?" Inu no Taishō said, keeping his distance before he did something stupid.

"I was just put temporarily in charge until Sesshōmaru came back," he spoke.

"Well I have returned. You can leave now," Inu no Taishō said, dead serious.

"Aniki… these demons won't look up to you if you have a human wife and a half-human son."

"Kane, I will tell you once more, before I lose my temper. You can leave now."

Kane nodded. "I'll be back though." Then he made his way out. Inu no Taishō eyed him. He sure _had _changed since he last saw him. He made his way out to greet the rest.

Kane walked outside into the garden then stopped when he saw Inuyasha and Izayoi. "So you must be Inuyasha then," he aid observing Inuyasha seeing resemblance in his appearance to Izayoi.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Inuyasha growled.

Kane looked over at Sesshōmaru, "So it is like they say… like father like son?"

"I have no business with these humans," Sesshōmaru spoke.

"What's going on?" Hana asked looking concerned at Kane.

"Kane's leaving," Inu no Taishō spoke as he came out from the castle.

Kane looked at Inu no Taishō then looked at Inuyasha again. "You know what would be funny… if that brat would surpass you and Sesshōmaru both one day. I'd laugh…" Kane said, then simply made his way out of the castle's yards.

"That was… easy…" Hana said. "What did you do?"

"Something tells me that's not the last we'll see of him…" Inu no Taishō said. "Hana, show these people the spare rooms, so that they can rest there. Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha. Come with me." He walked back into the castle.

Sesshōmaru gave one nasty glare to Inuyasha then walked after his dad. Inuyasha returned the favour and followed Sesshōmaru.

"Okay, follow me people!" Hana said with a cute smile on her face. (A/N: like this:3 )

**

* * *

**

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw the giant room she had all to herself for the night. Sango's was right next to hers, and her expression was similar to Kagome's. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and made herself comfortable on the bed. Miroku's room was just across from Sango's.

"We normally share a room in the other villages…" Miroku said throwing an eye at Sango, half disappointed.

Sango went deep red and stood still in her position.

"Heh," Hana said her back on them. "Look, you guys just enjoy yourself, if you want to you can share rooms... I just found it more appropriate for you guys to sleep separately… but do as you wish…"

Miroku gained a smile on his face, then turned around and walked towards Sango's room.

"Don't even think about it Hōshi-sama," Sango warned him, tugging Hiraikotsu closer. Miroku immediately changed directions once again.

"The raccoon can share your room, Miroku," Hana said.

"I'm a fox…" Shippō replied annoyed.

"I guess you all want a grand tour of the castle, but that I can't give you. You'll just have to wait until ō-aniki is finished with Inuyasha, then he can show you around if he remembers what his dad tells and shows him," Hana chuckled. "And right now I want to catch up with Izayoi, so for now you guys can rest. I will come call you for necessary activities you need to participate in."

"Necessary activities we need to participate in?" Kagome asked confused.

"You know… lunch, dinner, breakfast… whatever, those things," Hana said shoving it off with a few waves of her hand.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

"So you guys will be okay from here?" Hana asked.

"It's kind of hard to _not _be okay," Sango said whilst looking into her giant room. It was fit for a hime.

"Alright, so I'll see you guys at either lunch or dinner," Hana smiled and walked down the hall.

"I can't believe it! I can finally sleep in a nice soft bed again!" Kagome squealed and ran into her room, falling face first onto her bed. "And to think Inuyasha could have grown up living here! He'd have been a spoilt brat!" Kagome chuckled at her own remark, then figured things probably happened the way they did for a reason. If he did grow up here with both of his parents and a more loving brother… he probably never would've wanted to Shikon no Tama, and therefore never would've met Kikyo and then definitely wouldn't have crossed paths with Kagome. _'To think Inuyasha had to go through all that pain just so that we could meet?' _She sighed at her own thoughts then turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She smiled when she heard a slap come from Sango's room.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō spoke, pausing between the two names. "I don't know where to begin. I've missed out two hundred years of your lives." His back was to both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha, whilst those two stood next to each other, from a safe distance.

Sesshōmaru folded his arms across his chest.

"Sesshōmaru, you handle Tenseiga well," Inu no Taishō said. "You have proven yourself worthy of a sword such as Tenseiga."

"This useless sword? You're kidding me…" Sesshōmaru bitched.

"If it's not to much trouble for you… I'd like for you to have a word with the warriors," his father said in a loving voice. (A/N: Scary thought…)

Sesshōmaru glanced at his dad then turned around and made his exit. Inuyasha's eyes travelled with the exiting Sesshōmaru then looked confused at his father's back.

"Inuyasha," His father spoke. "I am proud of you. You've mastered Tessaiga and it gladly chooses you as its master."

Tessaiga started to pulse in its sheath, as if agreeing to what Inu no Taishō was saying. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Tessaiga when he felt the pulsing. Inuyasha smiled at Tessaiga who was obviously happy to be near Inu no Taishō. Inu no Taishō finally turned around to come face to face with his son.

"Heh, Tessaiga's happy to see you," Inuyasha said with his smart ass smile.

Inu no Taishō rested his hand on Inuyasha's that was on Tessaiga's handle. Inuyasha felt Tessaiga pulse even harder.

"Hmmmh," Inu no Taishō said with a smile then let go of Tessaiga and it calmed down again.

"Not only that," Inu no Taishō said smiling at his son, "But you've become an excellent fighter without any training. I'm very proud of you."

"Heh… I learnt from watching others fight."

"Come, I want to show you something," Inu no Taishō said then walked down the hall. Inuyasha let go of the pulsing Tessaiga and followed his dad down the long hall. They walked into the room with the stairs and walked up the stairs. (A/N: Whatever that room's called… the stair room? P)

**

* * *

**

Izayoi and Hana were sitting outside of the castle, in the garden.

"This place is beautiful…" Izayoi said.

"Heh… it was more beautiful two hundred years ago…" Hana replied. "I really missed you guys and when I heard you died I assumed Inuyasha was dead too…"

Izayoi smiled at her husband's younger sister. "There was no way I was going to let him die… I have died twice already… I was just the living dead back then, while he was just a newborn still free to explore the world. And his father died for him. There was no way I could let him die…" Izayoi spoke as a silent tear made its way down her cheek.

Hana looked down. "I feel bad though, I promised myself and ō-aniki to look after you and Inuyasha, but when I got there I was too late. The villagers told me the hanyō kid was dead…"

"I'd expect for that… they hated him and wanted him dead. They probably kicked him out of the village the minute they found out I died… but he ran away…"

Hana looked up at Izayoi, "What exactly happened?"

**YAY! Jump back in time to my own fantasy!**

"Inuyasha!" his mom gasped when she saw him enter with dirt and bruises all over him. She ran over to him, leaving he food she was busy cooking then she kneeled down and hugged him. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha replied. His mother looked him in the eye and even if he was giving forth a brave pose, she could clearly see he wanted to cry. On one end she wanted him to cry so he could release all of the emotions and feelings he keeps bottled up inside, but on the other end… she couldn't stand seeing him cry… Izayoi got up and closed the door. She sat down on the ground and motioned for Inuyasha to come sit with her.

Inuyasha ran over to her and fell down into her lap, all playfully. She envied him on how he could be so playful during the hardest times… (A/N: Little Inuyasha makes me think of a hamster… they're so white, they have no tails and when they run you don't hear them running…)

"How about I tell you a story about you father?" Izayoi suggested to get his mind off from things.

Inuyasha jumped up and sat in a kneeled position. "Yay! Daddy!"

Izayoi couldn't help but smile at him. "Come, rest your head," she pulled his head down into her lap, pushing him into a laying position. "Let's see…"

"AAAAHHHH! Yōkai!" A villager yelled.

"Yōkai!" Izayoi gasped.

Inuyasha got up, "Yōkai? Dad was yōkai, wasn't he? Is daddy here!" Inuyasha jumped op and instantly ran out of the house.

"Inuyasha! No!" Izayoi gasped.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Soyahana and Kane are _my_ characters. Please ask permission before using them. A photo of Soyahana should be posted soon enough on my profile page.

~Lil


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Yay, thanks for my little review :P aw well, every bit helps, besides I'm not writing this for the reviews, I'm writing it for the fun… but anyway… dunno how much InuKag goodness will be in here, I kinda have my mind set on an Inu Family story kinda thing, but I'll see where I'm heading with this, but I'll try to put fluff on them:3!

**Chapter Nine**

Inuyasha ran outside, into the crowd of people running around. Some of them completely ran over Inuyasha and knocked him over. Inuyasha started to crawl over in the opposite direction that the people were running.

Izayoi burst out of the door, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She cried hysterically.

"Izayoi-sama we have to get out of here!" Some villager grabbed her wrist and started to pull her in the opposite direction of the yōkai and Inuyasha.

"No! I have to get Inuyasha!" She struggled to get her hand free, but the villager was just too strong.

"That hanyō brat is better off dead!"

"No…" Izayoi whispered. "I am the walking dead, Inuyasha has a right to live!" She cried in a whispered. The first part caught the villager off guard and he loosened his grip on her wrist.

Izayoi spotted Inuyasha crawling towards the yōkai, "Inuyasha!" She cried once again and ran over to him, trying to get through the rough crowd. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please come back!" She begged of him. She couldn't get there fast enough thanks to all of the people running in the opposite direction.

"Mom?" Inuyasha's head tilted up and he flickered his ears. He turned his head to see his mother trying to get to him.

"Inuyasha! Come here!" Izayoi begged.

Inuyasha shook his head, "See," he pointed at the yōkai who seemed to be miles away right now and he was surrounded by dust. "Dad's here!" Inuyasha smiled and got on his feet once again since where he was now there weren't so many people running.

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi said with horror in her eyes.

Inuyasha ran over to the yōkai and the yōkai stopped immediately when he saw the hanyō standing at his feet. The yōkai was massive and looked like it was either a goat or lizard type of thing. Obviously this yōkai didn't hold a human form, but this knowledge was unfortunately still unfound by Inuyasha.

"What do you want hanyō?" The yōkai asked the boy.

Inuyasha looked up at him and blinked a few times. "You… are not my dad?" He asked confused.

"Your dad?" The yōkai blinked. "Why would I wish to mate with a pathetic human? You're a half-human so you deserve to die like everyone else in this village." The yōkai smirked.

"Deserve to die?" Inuyasha asked and tilted his head in confusion.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha and picked him up then started to run towards the others.

"So you're the mother of this hanyō? Heh. I'll let you two die together and end all of your misery," He raised up his claw…

Inuyasha's eyes stretched wide, "Mom!" he cried out.

Izayoi looked behind her and saw the claw of the yōkai heading right towards them. She gasped. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this. This made her long for the days where she had Inu no Taishō to protect her from these things. She put Inuyasha down in a laying position and before anything else happened or was said… Izayoi felt a sharp pain go through her chest. The yōkai smirked at his successful attempt. The wind started to blow really viciously sending up dust everywhere, making it completely impossible to see anything unless you were standing right in front of it. Now the yōkai was left without sight of Izayoi and Inuyasha and he just assumed he had killed the both of them so he made his way to the scent of the other villagers. The blood started to poor out of Izayoi's chest and she fell to her knees. This wasn't how she wanted Inuyasha to see her for the last time. "Inuyasha…"

"M…mommy?" Inuyasha asked shaking out of fright, his eyes glowing from sadness, and tears visible in his eyes.

"Inuyasha… erase this memory from your thoughts…." She clutched her chest to try and make the bleeding stop. "And remember… not all yōkai are as nice as your father…."

"M-mom…" Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, shaking terribly. He didn't know why he was shaking out of fear so much… it was just that looked in his mother's eyes that sent out a message… a message that means he'll never see her again. He ran into her arms, allowing her blood to spread over his little tiny body.

Izayoi couldn't refuse a hug, but she really wanted Inuyasha to get out of here before the wind stops, she knew Inu no Taishō's spirit was there watching them and making all of this wind so that Inuyasha can escape. She just didn't know how long he'd be able to do it… he's just a spirit now… "Inuyasha…"

"It is time," She heard Inu no Taishō's voice and her eyes stretched wide. She knew Inuyasha hadn't heard him and before anything else was said her eyes slammed closed and her body turned limb. She fell over Inuyasha and now he was lying underneath her.

"Mom?" Inuyasha asked… almost too scared. He heard and felt the vibration on the ground of the yōkai returning. He hid his entire body underneath his mother's. The wind started to clear up but only a bit and the dust was still there, just not so much anymore. The yōkai stopped a few feet away from Izayoi and smelled if he could smell the hanyō, but from Izayoi's blood covering him up, he couldn't pick up his scent at all. So he decided to leave as he couldn't find much of the other villagers.

Once Inuyasha couldn't see the yōkai at all and didn't hear him, he got out from underneath his mother. He sat next to her and watched her face. She was really pale, he couldn't understand what was going on.

"Mom, the yōkai's gone now… you can get up…" Inuyasha said. She didn't move, not one bit. Inuyasha touched her arm and felt how cold she was. "M-Mom-my?" His voice was shaking with fear. He started to shake her gently in an attempt to get her awake. She remained motionless. "Mom!" Inuyasha cried out tears streaming down his little face. He shook her as violent as he could desperate to get her to open her eyes.

Finally, Inuyasha stopped shaking her, realising something isn't right. Something told him she won't wake up no matter how much he shook her. Inuyasha fell to his knees and swung his arms around her neck the tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls. He wanted to hug her - just one last hug, no matter if she'd hug back or not…

Inuyasha's ears flickered as he heard something or someone walking. He let go of his cold mother and looked up. He saw the humans coming out from their hiding places, some of them mourning over their lost ones too. The dust was beginning to settle. Inuyasha looked down at his mother and his mind instantly told him that if he stays there they'd only be meaner to him now that his mom isn't there to protect him anymore. Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet. He started to walk backwards, still looking at his mother. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her then he saw a villager heading that way. Inuyasha gasped then ran as if running for dear life and he ran out of the village…

**Alright, back to fantasy's reality xD**

Hana looked at Izayoi, feeling her and Inuyasha's pain.

"But that's all over now… I'm just happy he survived long enough to be able to meet his father… that's all I had ever hoped for. There was nothing else Inuyasha wanted more than meeting his dad… he might never say it, but I know him…" Izayoi smiled happy that the past was all over now.

**

* * *

**

Inu no Taishō opened a door to a room to reveal a nice big room, filled with fluffy toys, a bed in the corner. "This Inuyasha, is your room. The one we had prepared for you before you were born."

Inuyasha looked into the room. It was much different from the one he used to have while living with his mom.

_'It surprises me Kane hasn't gotten rid of this stuff…'_ Inu no Taishō thought. "This is where you'll sleep tonight," he said rubbing the thought off. "Your mother and I will be just across, and your brother's room is right next to yours."

"Thanks… dad…" Inuyasha said, at first feeling a bit uncomfortable. It's as if though he hasn't gotten used to the idea of being around his father.

"Well I hope you like it, feel free to discard of anything you don't like or don't want in there," Inu no Taishō said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a word with your brother," but just before he could turn around, Inuyasha had pushed himself into Inu no Taishō's arms just like a little pup, forcing a cute embrace. He buried his face in his dad's fluff. Inu no Taishō smiled and embraced his son. It didn't take Inu no Taishō long to figure out Inuyasha was shedding a few tears, that's the main reason why his face was buried in his fluff. Inu no Taishō decided to stay a little while longer with Inuyasha.

For some reason Inuyasha had thought back as well… (A/N: You know… htose share thoughts… whatever they call it… it happens a lot to people who are very close and spend too much time together P like a married couple…)

**Weee…. I'm making a habit out of this!**

"Go away!" A little kid yelled. "We don't want to play with a half-breed!" The little kid then pushed a little boy over with cute doggy ears.

Inuyasha hit the ground and dust shot up into the air, showing the horizon clearly.

"You're from the other half!" Another kid yelled and pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up and looked at the group of kids who were trying to play a game with their ball.

"Other… half…?" Inuyasha's little head tilted to the right in confusion, his ears up straight. (A/N: OMFG! My dog does that when she's confused! It's so cute!). "But I just wanna play…"

"You wanna play?" The kid who held the ball asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine," the kid said and threw the ball at Inuyasha and in the process, knocked him over. The other kids laughed as Inuyasha fell to the ground. A girl behind Inuyasha picked the ball up and ran towards the others and they made their way away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and watched the kids depart away from him. He lowered is head then started to walk home. He looked up again and saw all the people walking through the village. He'd have to pass them _again _to get home. He started to walk through the village and people gave him dirty glances. They started to call him names as he walked by and they teased him. Inuyasha started to fasten his pace and started to run. He soon reached his home and opened the door to walk inside.

"Inuyasha!" his mom gasped when she saw him enter with dirt and bruises all over him. She ran over to him, leaving he food she was busy cooking then she kneeled down and hugged him. "What happened?"

**End it… short thing…**

(A/N: He also thought of the rest, I'm just not gonna put it in there since you already read it P well I'd hope you read it.)

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō just wanted to speak when Inuyasha lifted his head from his fluff.

"You should go to Sesshōmaru now," Inuyasha spoke, obviously not shedding tears anymore.

Inu no Taishō nodded and the embrace between the father and son ended. He walked away then Inuyasha stepped into _his _room.

**

* * *

**

_I wish I knew where I was heading… Sesshōmaru would be mad at me if I'm not back in the forest with Rin when he gets back, but knowing his father… they'll spend quite a lot of time in the Dog's Village,' _Were Setsuko's thoughts as she walked through the endless field of flowers. Rin and Jaken were back there somewhere. She stopped in her tracks and looked up to the sky. Oh she missed Sesshōmaru's father. _'I guess I only have myself to blame for both of us ending up dead… It's a miracle what jealousy can do to one, miracle what jealousy can do to one, yōkai or human…'_

"Setsuko-sama!" Rin ran towards her.

Setsuko looked behind her, "What is it?"

"I'm ready!" She said and held up the flowers she picked. "We can go now!"

Setsuko couldn't help but smile at the silly girl. Jaken crawled up behind Rin, "Please, can we just go now?"

"Sure, let's go find Sesshōmaru," she smiled and looked up at the sunset. "Let's pay a visit to the dog village!" She said gleefully, but her eyes showed off sadness, jealousy and anger at the same time.

**

* * *

**

"I am disappointed in you," Sesshōmaru told one of the warriors. The warrior was lying on the ground with Tōkijin's blade touching his throat. "Your fighting skill has gone down since last we met, it was two hundred years ago, how is this possible?" Sesshōmaru asked and pulled Tōkijin back.

"My apologies Sesshōmaru-sama!" The warrior spoke and got to his knees.

"Don't apologise, it's that bastard Kane's doings," Sesshōmaru murmured the last part of his sentence.

All the other warriors suddenly also dropped to their knees and Sesshōmaru looked up to see his father standing there. "Father."

"Gentlemen, if you would please leave, I'd like to have a word with my son," Inu no Taishō spoke.

"Certainly!" The warriors said and gracefully got up leaving their Lord and his son alone to speak.

"Figures," Sesshōmaru sheathed Tōkijin (who doesn't have a sheath… but I don't know how else to put it…). "You'd first speak to that hanyō before speaking to me."

"I didn't lie when I said I wanted you to speak with the warriors. Kane's training was never as good as yours, and I knew their skill would've gone down as well. To top that all off, you know your way around the castle, Inuyasha doesn't. This is where I'd first like to start off," Inu no Taishō crossed his arms.

Sesshōmaru glared at him.

"I'd like it if you'd address your brother by his name, not by referring to him as _that hanyō_."

Sesshōmaru looked annoyed at his father.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sesshōmaru," his father said with a serious look on his face. "You knew I expected from you to be Inuyasha's big brother, to be there for him. But you weren't there for him. Instead you were planning his death."

"I tried to be his big brother father, I really did try," Sesshōmaru said with a cold stare in his eyes. "But it became too much for me to be living in that human village with a human women and a half-human brother. There was nothing more I wanted than to take my own path."

"So you just turned your back and walked away pretending you don't know them?"

"Exactly."

Inu no Taishō sighed.

"Just because you like humans doesn't mean _I _do too."

"You say that Sesshōmaru," Inu no Taishō started and shook his head, not looking at Sesshōmaru.

"Don't say it father. I know what you're going to say," Sesshōmaru glared at him.

"Actually I wasn't planning to," Inu no Taishō said and looked back at Sesshōmaru's face. "I want to thank you for at least trying. I know I can't force you into doing things you don't want to. Therefore I thank you for being there for Inuyasha, even if it only was for a little while…"

"You didn't bring me all the way over to the dog village just to tell me that, did you?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"Of course not," Inu no Taishō rolled his eyes. "I think you pretty much know how I feel, so I won't continue with this subject," Inu no Taishō spoke seriously. "At the same time, I am proud of you. You're an excellent fighter."

"I was taught by the best," Sesshōmaru reminded him. Inu no Taishō smiled at his son's comment, after all, Inu no Taishō was the one who trained Sesshōmaru.

"Even so, I never finished training you since I had died. You've learnt a lot."

Silence passed through for a minor second.

"Come give your old man a hug," Inu no Taishō said and opened his arms.

Sesshōmaru shook his head, "This is pointless," but he anyway for a change accepted his father's embrace.

**

* * *

**

"DINNER! Oh my gosh! What's for dinner!" Hana squealed jumping up and down in the dining room, excited to be eating with her big brother once again.

Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru walked into the dining room. "Calm down, Hana. Why don't you go call the humans?"

Hana stopped jumping up and down, "We're having humans for dinner?" She asked confused.

"No…" Inu no Taishō tried hard no to laugh, "Just go call them so that they can eat."

"Okay…" Hana raised an eyebrow then walked down the hall to go and call them.

"Sesshōmaru, go call your brother," His father commanded.

Sesshōmaru stared annoyingly at his father. He was doing this on purpose just to spite him. But without hesitation, Sesshōmaru turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

Izayoi smiled at Inu no Taishō. "What did you tell Inuyasha?" She asked curious.

"Nothing much," Inu no Taishō smiled at his curious wife and wrapped a loose arm around her. Izayoi rested her head against his chest. (A/N: ow… that's gotta hurt with all of his armour…)

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru walked up the stairs and into the next hallway until he reached his room's door then he passed over to his brother's room's door. It was open and Inuyasha was sitting on his bed admiring all of the things his parents had gotten for him. Every now and then he'd pick up a fluffy toy, inspect it, then he'd put it back down again.

Sesshōmaru eyes this from the doorframe and was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't picked up his scent yet. Inuyasha was extremely alert and he'd pick up Sesshōmaru's scent more than ten miles away. Maybe it had to do with the fact of them _living _together for now… Even so, Sesshōmaru found this quite amusing how Inuyasha would inspect his room, from every corner, to find every single dust ball, as if claiming everything to be his own. It was very vague, but a very, extremely, small smile appeared on Sesshōmaru's face as he watched his little brother '_play_'with his little toys.

Sesshōmaru decided to enter the room, so he did. Inuyasha's eyes caught the movement and he finally picked up Sesshōmaru's scent. Inuyasha himself was amazed how his senses had failed him in his own happiness. He eyes Sesshōmaru completely forgetting about the fluffy dog toy in his hand. He growled at his brother.

"Don't growl at me," Sesshōmaru said and stopped across from Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Father told me to come tell you to come down for dinner," Sesshōmaru told his little brother. He took the fluffy toy from Inuyasha's claws and inspected it himself.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "What… the… hell…?" He asked confused.

Sesshōmaru remained emotionless then threw the stuffed animal at Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed the toy.

Sesshōmaru walked outside, down the hall. Inuyasha glared at him then put the fluffy toy down and walked after him.

**

* * *

**

Everyone was sitting at the table. Inu no Taishō sat at the north end and Izayoi sat at the south end. Inuyasha sat on his dad's left side and Sesshōmaru sat in front of Inuyasha at his dad's right side. Those two were glaring at each other busy plotting out how to kill one another in their minds and sending signals through their golden orbs. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Soyahana was the bravest to sit next to Sesshōmaru (A/N lmao…) in front of Kagome. Next to Soyahana sat Sango and Shippō sat in front of her next to Kagome. Kirara sat next to Sango and Miroku sat next to Shippō, in front of Kirara. Then it was Izayoi. Food was placed all over the table and everyone just had to help themselves.

Everything went smoothly, and right now was the perfect time where they _really _got to know one another. Inu no Taishō and Izayoi had learnt that Kagome was from a different era and somehow managed to fall down a well and ended up in the Sengoku Jidai, and that was the same way how Sou'unga got released. Yet no one brought up Kikyo's name, probably because they all felt if anyone should tell Inuyasha's parents about her it should be him, and no one wanted to spoil his _happy _mood. Yet somehow that mood was still ruined when they got to how Miroku and Sango joined and to the subject of… _Naraku_.

"Both me and Sango joined up with Inuyasha and Kagome since we all hold a grudge against Naraku," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's attentions were immediately broken from each other.

"Naraku?" Inu no Taishō asked, "Who is this Naraku?"

"Naraku is a hanyō as well, on search for the Shikon no Tama, he cursed my family with a Kazaana in the right hand," Miroku said looking at his right hand.

"Naraku killed my family using my little brother and now he erased his memory and he uses him to fight against us…" Sango said trying to fight the tears.

Inu no Taishō looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "And what grudges do you two have against this Naraku?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then spoke up before he could speak. "I don't have a grudge against Naraku, I just want to kill him because he's so mean and evil."

"Keh! He just used me in one of his plots to pollute the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha spoke then reached for more food.

Inu no Taishō looked at his other son, "Do you know this Naraku as well?"

"Yes, and my grudge is similar to Inuyasha's," was all he said then he too reached for more food when… both of their chopstick landed on the last piece of cake. (A/N: If cake existed back there, but who cares? This is a story - it's NOT real XP )

They both glared at each other then Inuyasha started to growl.

"No way bro this is _my _cake. Get your own," Sesshōmaru said then put the cake piece in his plate.

Inu no Taishō sighed at his two sons fighting in the most ridiculous way imaginable.

"I'll trade ya my cookies for that cake," Inuyasha spoke up, glaring at his brother for stealing _his _cake.

Inu no Taishō tried his damn hardest not to die laughing. But for some reason he couldn't help thinking that Sesshōmaru did that on purpose. Inuyasha did look rather off and Sesshōmaru reached for more food as fast as he could. When that fight started over the cake, whatever Inuyasha was thinking about had escaped his mind.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh goodness… o.O;;; I don't own the entire "That's my cake bro" and "I'll trade ya my cookies for that cake" thing… I found it on a picture at some msn group for Inuyasha, the picture was that one where Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha were sitting at the table when Kagome told him about in her time where families still eat together. It's hilarious, my friend kinda dared me to use that. But be glad this chapter didn't end with a cliff-hanger :P Now you can love me again :D! But the next two chapters will probably have cliff-hangers :D

Well here you had some Inuyasha Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha father, Sesshōmaru father bonding. Bleh… this chapter was boring, but necessary :P

Expect the next chapter to be up sometime this week.

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: You should complain if this is getting too long… o-o Anyway, exams are over, now I have about a two week holiday… oh joy -.-

**Chapter Ten**

"What do you mean you won't let me pass?" Setsuko asked the guard at the castle's gates.

"I'm sorry, only family or people approved by Inu no Taishō may pass these gates. And you are no longer Inu no Taishō's wife, therefore you cannot enter."

"I am Sesshōmaru's mother, I am _still _family. I don't care what you say! Move!" Setsuko demanded.

"What about those three - uh, four?" the guard pointed at Rin, Aun and Jaken.

"Them? They're Sesshōmaru's," she shrugged. "Oh fuck it! Just go and call Sesshōmaru!" She said highly annoyed.

**

* * *

**

The doors to the dining room flung open and everyone's attention was brought to the guard who walked in then kneeled a few feet a away from the table, behind Izayoi.

"What is it?" Inu no Taishō asked, obviously annoyed at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I don't mean to interrupt but there's a woman at the gate who insists to see Sesshōmaru-sama."

Sesshōmaru got up then walked out. The guard got up, bowed gracefully then followed the young master.

Inu no Taishō looked with confusion at the door they just used. He immediately knew who was there, for what he didn't know. "Excuse me," he said politely in a serious way then got up and walked outside as well.

"Aww man," Hana moaned. "They always interrupt us while we eat…" she sighed.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi looked confused behind her at the door. Inuyasha looked over at his mother. "Mom?"

"I don't know… something tells me something's up…" She blinked a few times before turned back to face them.

"Then let's check it out," Inuyasha said and was about to get up.

"No," Izayoi shook her head. "Your father should have everything under control."

Inuyasha looked in front of him, very suspicious.

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru walked through the garden and arrived at the gate.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin smiled happily.

"Open the gates," Sesshōmaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two guards replied and started to open the gates.

"Setsuko!"

The two guards suddenly stopped when they heard Inu no Taishō's voice.

"What are you doing here?" He stopped next to Sesshōmaru.

"I'm still family you know, I think I have a right to be here. And it would make Sesshōmaru happy," she said glaring at him.

"Open the gates," Inu no Taishō ordered.

The guards nodded their heads and continued to open the gates. Setsuko smirked, but before anything else was said, Inu no Taishō turned his back on them, his fluff blowing through the air with the wind, then he made his way back into the castle.

"Stubborn old dog," Setsuko commented as she walked inside the castle's gardens.

"Ooo! It's so pretty in here! Look Sesshōmaru-sama! I got you these!" Rin said and held up the flowers she picked for him.

"Why don't you go into the castle and ask someone to put that in a vase for you?" Sesshōmaru told Rin.

Rin nodded then ran into the castle.

"Did I drop in at a bad time?" Setsuko asked.

"We just finished dinner," he said then made his way back to the castle.

Jaken was still busy admiring the garden.

"Ooo, dinner, I'm starving," Setsuko followed her son.

**

* * *

**

The servants were busy cleaning up the dining room table and everyone else got up, ready to do the next best thing.

"What's for dinner!" Setsuko said when she entered the dining room. Sesshōmaru wasn't with her anymore, and Inu no Taishō never came back to the dining table after he left.

"What the hell are _you _doing here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Heh, I'm glad to see you're all hanyō-y again. You don't look good as a human. You remind me too much of someone I don't like when you're human," Setsuko said referring to Izayoi.

"Okay that was just mean," Hana said.

"Hana!" Setsuko smiled at the younger yōkai. "Just the person I was looking for."

Hana raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"I'd like to have a word with you just regarding this and that," Setsuko said.

"Really?" Hana rolled her eyes.

"But it can wait till later, I want some food in my stomach, I haven't eaten all day. Besides I think Rin and Jaken would like some food too, wherever they might be…" She shrugged.

Hana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, get some food for Setsuko, Rin and Jaken… who ever they might be…" Hana ordered the kitchen staff and they nodded their heads.

"Thank you, I'll go and find Rin and Jaken. Then you and I can talk after dinner," Setsuko smiled with an evil glint in her eyes just before exiting.

Everyone then went their own ways.

**

* * *

**

"Honey…?" Izayoi peeped into one of the room's in the castle.

Inu no Taishō sat in a chair his elbow resting on a desk in front of him, and his head in his hand.

Izayoi walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to him and rested her hands on his fluff. (A/N: Yes, his fluff… if she rested her hands on his shoulders…. She'd have really sore hands… o.O)

"Everything alright?" She asked then started to remove his armour. (A/N: Just the metal-y things (and his fluff P), not his kimono… and um… she's just doing it to be able to stroke him to comfort him and stuff, not to… ehem… yea)

"Yea, everything's fine," Inu no Taishō replied. "I'm just disappointed that Setsuko showed up."

Izayoi rested her hands on his shoulders after removing his armour. "I don't think she can do much harm… she just has a bad mouth."

"With her around she'll make sure Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha don't have any bonding time."

"There will be other times."

"I doubt it. It's not so easy to get Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha into the same house, or same room for that matter."

Izayoi walked over in front of her husband then kneeled down and rested her arms and head on his knees. "She seemed more interested in Soyahana than Sesshōmaru though."

Inu no Taishō's head popped up out of suspicion.

"Stop being so suspicious," Izayoi lifted up her hand and rested it on his cheek, stroking his face.

Inu no Taishō rested his hand on hers that was stroking his face. "She hates you most, yet you are the one defending her," he smiled at his wife's actions. "How do you remain so positive?" Izayoi only smiled at him with a small chuckle. She stood up and removed her hand from his cheek. He gently took hold of her waist and bent her forward, bringing her face towards his. He made sure that their lips locked in a kiss. His one hand was gently stroking the hair out of her face, even if his eyes were closed. She held onto his shoulders to not fall over, but her one hand travelled up to his face and got tangled in his hair…

**Awww**** they wanna be alone - So let's go somewhere else…**

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Hana asked Setsuko. They were in Hana's room.

"Nothing much…. Just about your brother…" Setsuko said.

"Oh goodness…" Hana rolled her eyes. "What about him?"

"How did a thing develop between him and Izayoi?"

"I don't know! He was her body guard thing! Something must have happened then. Why do you ask?" Hana asked getting suspicious.

"Just curious," she said and started walking about Hana's room. Hana was sitting on the bed getting very impatient. She used to be good friends with Setsuko when she was married to her brother, but everything went backwards after the divorce.

"What are you up to?" Hana questioned.

Setsuko picked something up, then put it back down. She walked towards Hana and sat down in front of her. "What do they fight about?"

"Who?"

"Your brother and Izayoi," Setsuko said not raising her voice so that the conversation stays inside the room.

"I don't recall ever seeing, or hearing them fight. And if I even did, I don't see how that concerns you. You're trying to break them up, aren't you?" Hana asked with anger in her voice.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Setsuko asked with disappointment in her voice.

Hana sighed, "Forget it. You know ō-aniki will never take you back, so you should rather leave it. He and Izayoi are very happy together and I don't think you want to ruin his happiness again."

Setsuko looked annoyed at the younger yōkai. "So I made a mistake… everybody does, and he's bound to forgive me."

"Well duh, he probably already did, but he doesn't love you anymore! Get it in your head!" Hana said and hit Setsuko over the head. "He loves Izayoi."

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"You were the one who started to bitch at me when ō-aniki found out about your affair," Hana said and got off from the bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and looked back at Setsuko, "Now please leave, you can take one of the guestrooms."

Setsuko glared at Hana then made her way out of Hana's room. Hana shut the door behind her. "There is_ no_ way that I'm sleeping in a guestroom. Sure enough Sesshōmaru will have room in his room." Then she made way through the hallway to the three main bedrooms in the east wing. On her way over there she heard s noise in one of the other rooms that Inu no Taishō used to do his work in. She stopped in front of the room and looked at the door. She bent down and looked through the keyhole. (A/N: I don't care if this is ancient Japan, this is a castle, they're bound to have keyholes -).

Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of what looked like Inu no Taishō and Izayoi. Fury grew in her eyes when she realised they were making out, on the chair of all places, and his hair was loose and he only had his kimono on, the rest of his armour was taken off. "Izayoi you bitch that is _my _man," she growled in a whisper. She put her hand on the door's handle ready to open it, only to mentally kick herself. _'Don't barge in there or else you'll say things you'll regret and make him hate you all over again.' _She calmly told herself then let go of the doorknob. She stood there a few more seconds, before continuing her walk to Sesshōmaru's room. What bothered her though was that Inu no Taishō should've smelled her, or does Izayoi make him not notice the things around him? Jealousy rose in her bones and she fastened up her pace before she did something stupid.

**

* * *

**

After dinner, Kagome had asked Inuyasha to give them all a tour of the castle so that they'd at least know their way. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippō were back in their guestrooms.

"I wanna see _your _room," Kagome said. They were walking down the halls.

"What for?"

"You haven't showed me it, and I'd like to see it," she said with a grin on her face.

Inuyasha grumbled but then took her to the stairs. They walked up the thousands of stairs and moved to the east wing. He stopped in front of the three rooms. Setsuko and Sesshōmaru were standing in front of Sesshōmaru's room. A moment of silence occurred as Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru and Setsuko had a glaring contest.

"Humans such as you don't deserve this style of living," Setsuko said referring to Inuyasha's human half and Kagome.

Inuyasha started to growl at the elder woman. Setsuko smiled at her successful attempt in pissing him off _'He's kinda cute when he's mad…' _She thought with a smirk on her face, then the smirk turned into a frown,_ 'Just like his father…' _She shook her head. She turned her head towards Sesshōmaru when she just realised something… Sesshōmaru might have his father's appearance but he acts like Setsuko, while Inuyasha has his mother's appearance but he acts almost just like his dad. Then how did she end up hating the hanyō? _'He's HALF human, my husband's OTHER son who has a different mother than my son… that's all there is to it,' _She reminded herself.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha asked referring to the gap of silence that just took place.

Setsuko jumped back to reality and just noticed what was going on again. Sesshōmaru glared at his little brother then grabbed him by his throat and held him in the air.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Sesshōmaru," Setsuko spoke as if she had just seen a ghost, in fact she kind of looked pale.

Sesshōmaru looked at his mother then his expression changed from anger to worry. (A/N: If you can actually SEE him change expressions xD).

"Leave him. Just let him go…" She spoke then walked into Sesshōmaru's room.

Sesshōmaru looked back at Inuyasha, "Next time you won't be so lucky," he said and let go of Inuyasha's throat causing him to fall on the ground on his butt. Sesshōmaru walked into his room as well and Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshōmaru closed his door, suspicion in his eyes. "Yea, I'm fine." He got up along with Kagome. Kagome looked into his room.

"Is this your room?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Awww! Look at all the fluffy toys!" She squealed and ran inside.

Inuyasha sighed and eyes the door, still. Setsuko was acting weird, and she looked weird. But that's probably none of his concern anyway. Maybe she wasn't as bad as they thought she was. He looked at Kagome who was playing with his fluffy toys. That sounded weird. _His _fluffy toys. He was quite fond of them as they were gifts that his parents got him before he was born, but that's just it. He never really had anything from them except the things his mother left behind, which one of them Naraku broke, and the Tessaiga that his father left him. Just at that thought happiness flowed through him once again. But even so, he still felt something missing: he never had his dad during his childhood. Once thing he'd still like to do with his dad is to just sit down with his dad and talk about everything. Everything up from where his dad died up to where they were reunited.

This thought made Inuyasha think of one thing: Were their parents revived to help destroy Sou'unga since he and Sesshōmaru both refused to work together, or were they revived as in until they got killed again? This thought brought a frown to Inuyasha's face. He didn't even know who, or what revived them and if someone was actually behind it all. But… what if this was all a trap set by Naraku? He somehow found out about Inuyasha's father who sealed Ryūkossei and unsealed him. Who says he didn't find out what his parents' appearances were and just made detachments in their appearance? Even though, there were definitely his parents. He had found no scent of Naraku on them, and sure enough Inuyasha should know what his own mother smells like. As for his father, surely Sesshōmaru would've picked up if it was Naraku in disguise.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get all of these thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think about this. He just wants to enjoy the moment while it's real, whether it stays real forever, or whether it gets shattered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and threw a fluffy toy at him.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and caught the fluffy toy, looking up at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern plastered all over her face.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing," and threw the doll back at her.

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru closed the door and eyed his mother's every move. As if he was expecting for her to do it.

Setsuko sat down on the bed, with Rin lying behind her.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sesshōmaru asked with anger clearly in his voice, yet he remained as expressionless as always.

"What was _what _all about?" Setsuko asked him and rested her forehead in her hands. She felt though her mind was running away from her.

"Is Setsuko-sama alright?" Rin asked Setsuko.

"Rin, untie my hair," Setsuko asked the little human girl.

Without further questions, Rin took the demon's hair in her own two little hands and undid the braid her hair was in. Her hair fell all over her, covering her back and her face completely.

A slight glint of concern craved over Sesshōmaru's eyes. "Are you… okay?" He asked his mother.

Setsuko vaguely nodded, but Sesshōmaru could clearly see the nod.

"Sesshōmaru," Setsuko paused. She brushed her hair backwards and looked him in the eye. She was extremely pale and her eyes seemed quite teary. "Is it really worth it to kill Inuyasha? What will it prove… or bring you for that matter? Your father will hate you if you kill him…"

"It's getting late, we should rest," Sesshōmaru looked at the yawning Rin.

"Don't change the subject," anger was caught in her voice, only feint, but it was there. "Answer me, Sesshōmaru," a flash of red covered her eyes for a mere second then she looked down.

"It will prove that I am greater than him. That hanyō like him are worthless," Sesshōmaru stared confused at his mother's sudden actions.

"Could you… get me a glass of water?" She asked still not facing him.

Sesshōmaru said nothing, but opened the door and walked outside. He noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were in his room now. He looked back into his room, doubting if he should leave Rin with his mother.

"Rin," he said.

"Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin replied and jumped off from the bed.

"Let's go," he said and passed his brother's room, eyeing him as he passed.

Setsuko finally looked up once she was alone. _'What's going on with me? Am I having the same fetishes towards Inuyasha that I have towards his father? Why is this? Because he acts so much like him? NO! This is preposterous!' _She lay down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. _'I just miss him, so now I'm confusing him with his own son…'_

**

* * *

**

Morning finally rested its beautiful face upon the dog yōkai in the village. But the beauty was soon destroyed by the restless Kane, walking up and down, left to right, through the village. He was extremely impatience and was walking though as if he wished to pass time. He growled then walked in the direction of the castle.

**

* * *

**

Hana was walking down the halls as though if looking for something.

"Hana," Hana heard her brother speak. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see him walked towards her. He hadn'r put him armour back on yet and his hair was still loose, just neat, and not messy. (A/N: I sure doubt he sleep with his hair up and his armour on P )

"There you are, you just disappeared last night!" Hana exclaimed. (A/N: Hmmm, and I wonder why xD).

"Why? You've been looking for me?" Inu no Taishō stopped in front of her.

"Yea, it's about Setsuko," Hana spoke with a serious face.

"What's she been up to?" Inu no Taishō asked fury growing in his face.

(A/N: Oh, just a side not: Jaken slept outside with Aun…).

"I don't know, she's been asking me all kinds of questions about you and Izayoi. She's up to something," Hana sighed.

"Question? Such as…?"

"Stuff like how you met, and if you ever fight or argue about things.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her," he said annoyed that his ex-wife is trying to ruin his current marriage as well. "Could you let everyone know when breakfast is?"

"Sure thing!" Hana said and walked on.

Inu no Taishō leaned against the wall out of annoyance. He rested his head in his hand, trying to figure out what to do now. His thoughts were soon interrupted by footsteps walking down the halls, and it wasn't Hana's. Inu no Taishō looked up to see one of the guards walk up towards him. "What now?" He asked to himself out of annoyance.

"My Lord," the yōkai kneeled in front of Inu no Taishō.

"What is it?" He demanded to know. He didn't have any patience right now.

"Kane-sama is outside. He demands to see you, my Lord."

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

The guard shook his head. "He said it was urgent."

Inu no Taishō sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The guard nodded and got up and made his way out of the castle.

Inu no Taishō watched as the guard left then soon enough walked back to his own room.

**

* * *

**

Inu no Taishō closed the door behind him. Izayoi had finished dressing and was ready to go to the breakfast table, but she noticed her husband's annoyed face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I won't be having breakfast with you today." He then started to put his armour back on.

"Something came up," he finished putting his armour and fluff back on then started to comb his hair up.

"Something like what?" Izayoi asked concerned.

"Kane wants to see me, I'll try to hurry," with that, he left the room.

Izayoi sighed. She walked outside of the room then paused in front of Inuyasha's. She knocked on his door. Inuyasha opened his door, "Mother?"

"Just came to make sure if you know when breakfast is," she smiled.

**

* * *

**

The guards opened the gates for Inu no Taishō and he walked through to where Kane was.

"What is it, Kane?" he asked annoyed.

The minute Kane noticed her was standing there, he dropped to his knees. "Aniki, I ask you to come with me. I overheard some yōkai saying they wish to attack this village."

Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow, obviously not trusting Kane. Kane looked up and saw the look in his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" Kane asked, looking him directly in the eye.

"I'll come check it out," Inu no Taishō informed.

Jaken who was with Aun outside in the garden saw the entire thing. Jaken watched them walking away, unsure if he should let Sesshōmaru know.

Kane had a huge smirk on his face, one that Inu no Taishō couldn't see since Kane was walking in the front. His plan was falling into action. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Inu no Taishō, but there were other ways.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeee…. Too many loud noises… I am PHOBIC of loud noises! I swear OO I'm shivering my ass off! I have no idea what's gotten into the planes! Every five minutes they pass AS LOW AS THEY CAN FLY over our effing heads! OO Next time I swear I will shoot them down with my deadly hairpin:O! Not to mention my parent's are having a dishwasher put in AND THEYMAKE EVEN MORE NOISE! XX!

Anyway, in non-related news… while I was writing the scene between Izayoi and Inu no Taishō I kept thinking about this girl who bit her boyfriend's tongue while they were making out and I was thinking what would happen if Inu no Taishō had bit Izayoi's tongue since he has FANGS. I swear that was such a tempting thought… I had to chain myself up not to write that…

ANYWAY…. **Important **note: (not really, just wanna grab your attention xD) My dad's going to redo my computer tomorrow (Good Friday) so I'll have to re-install EVERYTHING on my computer. How fun -.-' But that shouldn't take me more than one day, so no worried there for you. Just thought I'd state that xD Anyway, Happy Holidays! Happy Easter:D

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Heheheh… :D just to answer my reviewer's question: yes I do read my revives and I love them :D they're the only things that keep me going ;) and again a big THANK YOU to all of you… :D … Anyway… I kinda lost track of time and date… I've been playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for too long o-O;; But I think I'm updating on my normal three-day-basis o.o'' But anyway, in other news (phhhht, yea right)

**Chapter Eleven:**

At breakfast everyone again sat where they sat for dinner, just with a few changes. Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru were still in front of each other, Setsuko sat next to Sesshōmaru and Rin next to her. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, Sango next to her and Miroku next to her. Soyahana sat in front of Miroku and Shippō next to him with Kirara in front of him. Then it was Izayoi again. (A/N: It's HUGE table so there's big gaps in between them. They have lotsa space to put their plates and food, forks, chopsticks, etc. :P).

Setsuko looked around as she didn't spot her beloved. "Where did the old mighty dog king disappear to?" She asked half annoyed.

"Something came up," Izayoi spoke. "He won't be joining us for breakfast today. And I have no idea when he'll be back."

"So much for being his wife," Setsuko bitched. But before any reactions…

"Then I don't see a point for me being here," Sesshōmaru stated and got up.

"Sesshōmaru!" Setsuko suddenly said holding her forehead. "Sit down, will you?"

_No one_ had expected **that**.

Sesshōmaru looked at his mother. "I am not eating with these humans, or that hanyō, _again_," He stated.

"Suits me," Inuyasha said in a cocky voice.

"Inuyasha!" His mother scolded. (A/N: Mommies are in charge:3!).

Setsuko glared at the hanyō though her expression changed into just a weird one from Inu no Taishō being brought back to her mind.

Inuyasha decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset his mother, or disappoint her.

Setsuko pulled her glance away from Inuyasha and looked at Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha looked over at his mother, "What came up?" He asked curiously. What could be so important to not have breakfast with your family?

"I'm not sure," Izayoi shook her head. "Something to do with Kane."

"Kane!" Hana gasped.

"Kane…" Sesshōmaru muttered in disgust.

"Kane?" Setsuko asked confused. "Isn't he supposed to be your adopted brother or something?" She looked at Hana.

"Yes, but he kind of wants the village for himself… so I'm thinking this is bad…" Hana said, or more of stated.

**

* * *

**

Jaken's little head popped up when he heard footsteps to only see his master. "Sesshōmaru-sama?" He blinked.

"Jaken, take Rin," Sesshōmaru ordered the green goblin and just kept walking towards the gates.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're _going?" Inuyasha yelled after his brother from the porch.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said and ran up next to him.

Setsuko walked outside and put her gloves on. She gave one fat glare at Inuyasha, then walked further after her son.

"But seriously though," Inuyasha said with a sheepish look on his face. "Where IS he going?"

"Probably to find your father and Kane," Izayoi walked up behind the two of them. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to face her.

"I'd like to go, but someone's gotta keep an eye on the castle…" Hana spoke from the waaay back. "Inuyasha, go follow Sesshōmaru," Hana encouraged.

Inuyasha gave her a stare of confusion yet a face saying _thank you_. He then walked down to the gates.

"You should go too, Izayoi," Hana spoke whilst leaning against the wall and her arms folded across her chest.

"Why? They'll be fine on their own…" Izayoi said with a bit of doubt.

"Even so… this is just one of those 'family moment' that both the mother and father need to be present and the kids. In this case, both mothers, both sons and the one father," Hana shrugged.

Izayoi nodded her head then bowed politely at Hana.

"I guess this means I should just stay here and wait… huh?" Kagome asked a bit disappointed.

"It'd be preferred that way, Kagome," Hana spoke as she watched Izayoi walk towards the gates. "This is something they need to do. Talk to each other while they're all alone, yet together. Or else conflict will be everywhere… Sesshōmaru and his father, Setsuko and ō-aniki, Setsuko and Izayoi… Setsuko and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, and the list just keep on going…"

Kagome nodded. "They have hardly ever been alone since they got revived…"

Miroku and Sango who were also there agreed to stay behind along with Shippō and Kirara.

**

* * *

**

They were walking in a forest close to the dog village. Sesshōmaru walked in the front with his mother, while Inuyasha walked at the back with _his _mother. Soon enough the three dog demons got a whiff of Kane's scent. Sesshōmaru instantly took off in the direction of Kane's scent.

"HEY! Where do you think _you're _going!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother then charged through the trees as well.

Kane turned around, just in time to miss Tōkijin's blade. Inuyasha stopped behind Sesshōmaru, a look of utter disgust on his face that his brother got to Kane first.

"What's this?" Kane asked with a smirk on his face. "The two brothers decided to work together?" He smirked.

Just then Setsuko and Izayoi arrived at the scene, amazingly together and both in one piece.

"Don't be ridiculous. As if I, Sesshōmaru, would even deicide to work together with a hanyō, let alone my brother," Sesshōmaru said, his eyes glowing with fury.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spoke up. It's not like him to just be walked over like a door matt. "Like I'd work together with _you _in the first place!" He drew Tessaiga and swung it in the air.

"Where's my father?" Sesshōmaru demanded to know.

"Awww, isn't that sweet. The two brothers came to save their daddy," Kane said in a mocking sarcastic voice. "Don't worry, he's fine, what makes you think I'd want to harm the great Yōkai of the West anyway?"

"Um, the fact that you want his throne?" Setsuko spoke from the back.

"Stay out of this woman!" Kane yelled.

"Then why the hell do you have his scent all over you?" Sesshōmaru questioned and pulled Tōkijin up to Kane's throat, inches away.

"We were together this morning in search of the enemy," Kane informed them.

Sesshōmaru's eyes clearly said _I don't believe you_. "If that's so… then how come you didn't take the armies along with you?"

"This wasn't to start a war, this was just to clear things up by words, not fists and swords…" Kane spoke, every word that escaped his mouth sounded like the truth, yet no one wanted to believe him.

"You think I'll believe your lies!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll just kill you now and get it over with! Kaze no Kizu!" Without second thoughts Inuyasha released the Kaze no Kizu and it went straight towards his brother and Kane.

Setsuko's eyes went wide and Izayoi too stared with amazement.

"Is he crazy?" Setsuko exclaimed, referring to Inuyasha attacking Kane.

Sesshōmaru jumped out of the way before the Kaze no Kizu could hit him, as for Kane's actions - they weren't seen. When the Kaze no Kizu had cleared up, they all could see Kane still standing there. He too had jumped out of the way, just later than Sesshōmaru.

"Don't be foolish boy," Kane spoke with a slight glare heading Inuyasha's way. "Don't forget that unlike you I was trained by the very best. _Your_ own father," he said it though as if trying to rub it in, especially the last bit, and by Inuyasha's facial expression that clearly had worked.

"Well unlike _you _I can actually learn something without someone teaching me!" Inuyasha yelled and swung the Tessaiga again releasing another Kaze no Kizu.

Sesshōmaru growled at his brother's attempts of hitting Kane. Obviously he doesn't know what type of opponent Kane was, but how could he? He doesn't even know how strong his own father is.

Kane dodged the Kaze no Kizu again. Inuyasha stared at him with annoyance clear in his eyes. _'Why isn't he throwing any attacks back?' _Inuyasha wondered. He wanted to use the Bakuryūha, but Kane has to release more demonic energy in order for him to do that. Could it be that Kane knows Inuyasha's strategy? _'How?'_

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kane asked at the boy's sudden loss of actions. Kane then heard something coming from his left and he looked over at Sesshōmaru who stood on his left side. Sesshōmaru had released on of Tōkijin's attacks. Kane's face remained expressionless and he drew his own sword. Tōkijin's blue attack made its way to Kane and Kane placed his sword in front of him allowing his sword to absorb the attack's energy, but then the attack grew bigger and Kane was being forced to let go of his sword so that the energy can release itself. He hit his sword into the ground and the attack spread through the ground, blowing it up into cracks.

"What the-!" Inuyasha tired to keep his balance by placing Tessaiga in the ground, which didn't help much because that only helped the cracks stretch further. Inuyasha looked behind him to see if his mom is stick alright. "Mother!" Inuyasha raised up his fire rat kimono's sleeve to his nose as dust spread through the air and his sensitive nose just couldn't handle it.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his mother's feint voice but from which direction… he couldn't tell. He looked down to see the ground was splitting up, completely! He felt his weight being thrown aside and he tried to remain upright, but he was soon knocked over, then he started to slide to the edge and noticed the forest they were in was on the edge of a cliff. "Shit!" He cursed. There was no way he could escape this one, he was going to fall off from the edge of the cliff, and that was a fact. He felt his body being thrown onto the air and he held Tessaiga tight hoping it would break his fall, but as if matters weren't bad enough, boulders had to follow him off from the cliff.

**

* * *

**

Setsuko opened her golden orbs, _'Ugh… where am I?' _She looked around and studied her unfamiliar surroundings. She was surrounded by rocks and boulders, she had obviously fallen off the cliff. "Sesshōmaru!" was her first reaction in a gasp. She pushed herself off from the ground and ignored the pain in her body. She looked around for any sign of her son, but not even luck could help her spot him. She started sniffing, hoping her senses will work in the dusty place. Her senses were indeed still confused. She got a whiff of someone's scent and she immediately ran over.

"Oh not that brat!" She moaned as she saw Inuyasha stuck underneath a boulder. Tessaiga lay unsheathed at a close distance. He seemed to appear unconscious.

Setsuko looked at the Tessaiga. "Hmm, I wonder…" She reached out to the Tessaiga to see if maybe, just maybe, its barrier will accept her. Before she even touched it the barrier burnt her hand and she pulled away. "Damn sword!" She cursed. She looked back at Inuyasha. She growled at herself for even thinking of helping him out of there, but it would probably help to stay in Inu no Taishō's good books. She sighed at her foolish thought then pulled out her sword and threw an attack at the boulder on top of Inuyasha and smashed it into pieces, not caring if she also hit him or not.

Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. You don't give someone time to flee the scene, do you?" Setsuko said and just looked at him.

Inuyasha got up and looked at her, "Feh! Of course not. What are you doing here?" He had noticed the sword in her hands and to him it was obvious she helped him.

"Nothing," she replied and sheathed her sword.

Inuyasha picked up the Tessaiga and sheathed it. "Where's everyone?"

"If I knew that, don't you think they'd be here with me?" Setsuko said then turned around ready to walk away.

"Hey! Where do think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Away from you," Setsuko stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. Something in her just didn't want to leave him alone. To her he was kind of like a humanly version of Inu no Taishō, or just a mini version of him. Even if he did look more like his mom. She sighed, "Well I want to know what happened to my son, so excuse me."

"You might as well stick around, Setsuko," Inuyasha informed the motherly (a/n: phhht yea right) figure. "Sesshōmaru and my mother both are probably also trapped under these boulders. There's no way they could have gotten out of it."

"No, no, no, no," Setsuko argued. "There's no way _your _mother could have gotten out of it. Sesshōmaru's speed proves to be better than yours and of course he'd be faster than a human."

They both suddenly heard a boulder being knocked over and someone standing up, cursing in the process. "Shit…"

Both Inuyasha and Setsuko looked over to where the sound was coming from to only spot…

"Kane?"

"Kane!"

They both said at the same time, Inuyasha the one yelling and Setsuko the one speaking calmly as if questioning.

_'If he was pushed down the cliff by the boulders…' _Inuyasha thought.

_'Then Sesshōmaru must have as well!' _Setsuko finished Inuyasha's thought.

"What still alive?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought those boulders would've crushed you." And he unsheathed the Tessaiga again.

"I could say the same about you, boy! You're the weak, pathetic one here. These boulders were nothing!" Kane said and was about to pull his sword out when he realised he lost it whilst falling off the cliff. _'Shit!'_

"Of course they _were_ nothing. It was Sesshōmaru's attack that _made_ them something," Setsuko rolled her eyes.

Kane looked annoyed at her.

"Where are you looking at? Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled and released the winds from his Tessaiga.

Kane's attention was immediately brought forth and he dodged the Kaze no Kizu. "Seems to me like you never learn," Kane spoke with anger rising in his voice. He then flew towards Inuyasha (A/N: You know… like that fast movement Sesshōmaru does… .) and grabbed him by his throat holding him up in the air with his right hand.

"What… tha…?" Setsuko stared with amazement. She shook her head to remind herself that this was _Inuyasha_, **not** Inu no Taishō.

"I am superior to you," Kane said in Inuyasha's face and pushed his nails into Inuyasha's skin causing the blood to run out from his neck.

Inuyasha rose up the Tessaiga ready to knock Kane away with it when Kane's other hand grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, and his nails cut into Inuyasha's flesh there as well. He looked Inuyasha in the eye, enjoying the pain seen in his eyes. Though Inuyasha's right eye was closed from all the pain.

"These wounds are nothing!" Inuyasha managed to say, but then the smirk on Kane's face grew wider and he pressed his nails even deeper into Inuyasha's skin causing Inuyasha to yelp out in pain and drop the Tessaiga.

"Let him go!" Setsuko commanded.

"What's this?" Kane looked over. "Since when did you like humans?"

"I don't," Setsuko growled.

"Then what's with the mommy-act?"

"I don't want the Dog Lord barking at me for just watching as his son died," She said with a determined look on her face and pulled her sword out, holding it in front of her face ready to charge at any minute.

"Heh," Kane's smirk was filled with evil.

"Hmp!" Setsuko snorted and ran towards the yōkai.

"Are you brain-dead, Setsuko? Or just literally really stupid?" Kane questioned his _brother's _former wife then swung Inuyasha in front of Setsuko's sword.

"Hmmp!" Setsuko smirked as she quickly positioned the sword in a different pose and missed Inuyasha by an inch. "Don't underestimate me Kane. Inu no Taishō might have taught you everything _you_ know, but he didn't teach you everything _he_ knows," Setsuko spoke and removed her sword from Kane's chest.

Kane let go of Inuyasha and clutched his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Setsuko _gasped_ as he fell to the ground. She quickly kneeled down and helped him sit up.

Inuyasha coughed then held his throat, trying to stop the blood from rushing out. "What the hell was _that _for!"

Setsuko's expression was a mystery. She was annoyed to kingdom-come, but at the same time relieved that Inuyasha was okay. But it was that attitude Inuyasha had… that one his father had when she met him. He kind of dropped his attitude when he was placed with all of the responsibility of running the dog village, and therefore became more _professional_. Not to mention when they met _he _wore the fire rat's fur… She sighed at the thought then got back up to her feet. "Is that the best you can do?" She said with her eyes closed.

"He's gone you dipshit!" Inuyasha informed her and stood up to sheath the Tessaiga.

"Ungrateful little punk, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow out of annoyance at him. She rested her hand against his forehead and pushed him back down to the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He didn't even get time to _reach _for the Tessaiga.

"Oh calm down, the Tessaiga won't go anywhere," she rolled her eyes. "Right now your wounds need to be treated, they're pretty bad. Besides wounds made by Kane aren't ones you'd wish to ignore," she kneeled down in front of him. She bit her kimono's sleeve and ripped a piece off. She ripped it into two pieces, a smaller piece and a bigger piece. She then rested her hand against Inuyasha's chest and pressed him backwards against a boulder so that he'd stay down. She leaned forward and started to lick his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled and started struggling to get out of her grip.

"Would you sit still!" She demanded. "Don't you lick your wounds? God you're so impossible!" She complained then tied the ripped piece from her kimono around his neck to stop the blood from coming out. "We're dogs! That's what we do. Not that I'd expect _you_ to know that seeing that you hang out with humans all the time." Then she removed her hand from his chest and took his wrist and licked it too.

Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself this time and just allowed her to lick him. (A/N: As wrong as that sounds xD). This was quite awkward… sure he licked his own wounds, but he never had them licked by someone else before. She tied the smaller ripped piece of her kimono's sleeve around his wrist.

"There, all done," she said and got up.

Inuyasha sat up on all fours in his all stubborn way. There was no way he was gonna thank her. He didn't _ask _her to help. She did it out of her own will, so there's no way he'll thank her.

She sighed, "Not that I expect a thank you," she sighed remembering the good old times with his father and she couldn't help but smile at his idiotic doggie pose. "I have a feeling since it was Sesshōmaru's attack that caused the avalanche he's still up there," she said looking up at the cliff.

Inuyasha got up to both his two feet.

"You're mom's probably down here, you can bother looking for her, I'm going to find my son," She simply said and walked forward then she heard a thud behind her. "Ugh, what is it now Inuya-…" She turned around and she interrupted her own sentence by gasping when she saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. "What the hell? He's supposed to be able to handle attacks like that!" She said confused then kneeled down at his head. "Unless…"

**

* * *

**

A/N: YAY! Cliff-hanger:P Now you can hate me again! XD Omfg… KH… o-O must beat… Larxene x.X!

Anyway... this chapter had some Setsuko and Inuyasha goodness... the next one will have more Sesshō and Inuyasha goodness. YAY! Now review:D!

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: OMFG! O.O! Larxene was SO easy to beat but Axel... omfg… I swear he had like 1 hp left and HE BEAT ME ANYWAY D! Oh goodness need more number zero cards x.X Anyway… enough of my ranting on some GBA game xD Hey it might be a game but it's a FUN game:D!

Anyway :huggles reviewers: I getted so many reviews:D! Even if half of them were more to the flame side �.�;; You know… one thing I never understood about people is… if they don't even like the story why bother reading it? Besides, lots of people have low self-esteem and can't take flames and/or critique and like they say; "Mean words leave scars forever no matter how many times you say sorry" or something like that. Take me for example... I write for the FUN of it. I don't WANT critique or to improve or else writing just won't be fun anymore. I know of lots of people who quit writing because people wouldn't listen to them when they said they don't want critique -.-' because it became to stressful for them, as if a job. Everything HAD to be perfect. Can't anyone understand no one is perfect? We're humans… we're perfect by being imperfect o-O;

Okay…. o.o… enough from my ranting. Here's the next chapter:D

**Chapter Twelve**

**Weeeee****! Jumpie back in time! **(I'm just doing this to annoy you guys :P)

Tōkijin's blue attack made its way to Kane and Kane placed his sword in front of him allowing his sword to absorb the attack's energy, but then the attack grew bigger and Kane was being forced to let go of his sword so that the energy can release itself. He hit his sword into the ground and the attack spread through the ground, blowing it up into cracks.

Sesshōmaru's eyes widened at Kane's foolish attempts. He glared at the dog then noticed the ground was splitting up. Lucky for Sesshōmaru, the cliff was on Kane's right side, and Sesshōmaru was on Kane's left side while Inuyasha was more to his right side. Dust blew through the air making everyone's vision blurry and unclear. He tried to spot his mother but then managed to see Inuyasha with the Tessaiga in the ground.

"Mother!" He heard Inuyasha cry.

Sesshōmaru got annoyed at his senses for not working. He looked over to Kane but couldn't see him anymore. He started walking to where he remembered his mother was, trying to follow his nose, but the dust and wind completely mixed everyone's senses up.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshōmaru heard the human woman's feint cries. He decided to walk towards her since he remembered his mother was with the human.

Izayoi coughed and saw a figure walking towards her. "Inuyasha?" Her vision finally became clear as Sesshōmaru was close enough for her to spot. "Sesshōmaru!" She said with relief in her voice, even if it wasn't her own son. His face remained emotionless, then the ground at Izayoi's feet split and sent her towards the edge of the cliff. Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed with annoyance then he caught the human woman and jumped over to a saver spot.

Izayoi looked up at him, "Thank you…"

He just looked at her as though regretting saving her life. He looked back and knew his mother would be okay if she was to fall down with Tōkijin's attack with the boulders from the cliff, Inuyasha would probably too, but a human would never survive. And even now if he was to walk back there now, he'd put his life in danger.

**Back to current time…**

"Inuyasha!" Setsuko yelled in an attempt to get him to wake up. "No shit Inuyasha, please don't be…" She pulled her ripped kimono piece from his neck to reveal his neck had gone black. "…poisoned!" She finished. "Ugh! You idiot!" She felt like giving him a smack through the face. "Can't you complain when you start to feel dizzy, light-headed, nauseous, or when you have any other symptom of being poisoned!"

She watched his neck and noticed the black colour was increasing. _'Shit the poison is spreading… no wonder Kane flew the scene, because he accomplished one of his goals…' _

She picked Inuyasha's head up and rested it in her lap. _'Shit, don't die on me now, Inuyasha…' _She pleaded in her head. "Where's your mother when she's actually needed?" She admitted Izayoi was good when it came to poisons… Setsuko didn't know which herbs cured which poisons or how to make the remedies, but Izayoi did.

She looked up when she smelled her son's scent. She looked up at the cliff and noticed Sesshōmaru was jumping down. A look of utter disgust was on his face. "Mother, what are you doing?" He asked as soon as he landed and walked towards her.

"He's been poisoned… by Kane…" Setsuko informed him. "Where's Izayoi?"

"Up there," Sesshōmaru motioned with his head.

"Go get her."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go. Get. Izayoi."

"What for?"

"She's the only one who knows how to cure poison…"

"And you care about Inuyasha… why?"

"Well your father would be very upset if he was to die…"

Sesshōmaru sighed in defeat then jumped back up the cliff. Izayoi was surprised to see him again. She thought he wouldn't come back.

"Isn't Setsuko down there?" Izayoi questioned.

"She is. With Inuyasha," Sesshōmaru replied and held out his hand.

Izayoi was touched by his _kindness _but she knew he wasn't doing this out of his own free will. And if he was… why? She accepted his hand and Sesshōmaru jumped down the cliff with her.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi gasped once they landed. She ran towards her son. She kneeled before Setsuko and touched Inuyasha's face, taking notice of the marks on his neck and that fact that his neck was changing colour to black. "Poison!" She gasped.

"Izayoi-sama!" Myōga the flea jumped on Inuyasha's chest.

"Myōga?" Izayoi said surprised.

"When did you get here you flea-bag?" Setsuko asked and picked him up with her fingers.

"Excuse me Setsuko-sama," Myōga jumped off from her hands back onto Inuyasha. "I can suck some of the poison out to buy you some time!"

"Where'd you come from?" Izayoi asked.

"Uh… I was on… out on very important business! But I am here now…" Myōga said then started to suck some poison out of Inuyasha.

"That must mean the area we're in is safe…" Izayoi said. "I'm going to get some herbs." With that she stood up and went to get some herbs.

Myōga rolled on the ground, "That's some powerful poison… but that should buy us some more time…"

Setsuko looked up at Sesshōmaru, "Sesshōmaru…"

He looked at her, as if he did not want to.

"Come here…" She said and looked back down at Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru was clearly annoyed, but he walked towards the woman anyway, "What is it?"

"Sit, down."

Sesshōmaru rolled his eyes in annoyance then sat down. Setsuko smiled then lifted Inuyasha's head up from her lap and rested his head in Sesshōmaru's lap.

Sesshōmaru's eyes stretched wide. "What… the… fuck…?"

"He's related to you, not me," Setsuko chuckled, yet stated.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Or are you trying to spite me somehow?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sesshōmaru…" Setsuko couldn't come across the thought why she had done that… maybe she was starting to reason with their father…

Sesshōmaru looked down at his brother. He found his position most utterly uncomfortable. He just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't wake up while they were like this, or that anyone would find them…

"You stay here and look after Inuyasha," Setsuko spoke. "Your father would be mad if both Inuyasha and Izayoi were killed, so I'll keep an eye on her. C'mon Myōga," she said and picked Myōga up. She walked after Izayoi.

Sesshōmaru watched them disappear. Somehow he felt like his mother did this on purpose. He looked back at the sleeping (pphht, yea right) Inuyasha. How did he get stuck with this task? He looked at the hanyō in his lap and studied his neck. Indeed he was poisoned, but this was a strong poison and you'd probably need some strong acid to burn it out. His Dakkasō might be too strong, but what does he care anyway? If Inuyasha's mother doesn't return in time, he'll try the Dakkasō. More credit for him if Inuyasha actually dies from it then.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh, where'd she disappear to?" Setsuko looked around to see if she could spot the woman. "Myōga, you look that way, call me if you find her," She said and put the flea down.

"Yes, Setsuko-sama!" Myōga smiled as he could finally communicate with Setsuko again. He started hopping in the opposite direction that Setsuko was going.

Setsuko walked again and looked around her. Odd that she couldn't smell the human anywhere, she couldn't pick up her scent at all. What a time for her senses to be giving in. She sighed then stopped for a mere second to try and refresh her senses. She inhaled, and as she inhaled her eyes shot wide open. _'That smell!'_Were her first thoughts and she instantly ran towards the direction of the smell. _'I haven't smelled that since the battle with Ryukossei!' _

Setsuko stopped in her tracks when she found Inu no Taishō sitting and resting against a tree. She could clearly smell his blood all over the place and as she studied it she saw the dead bodies of three soldiers. Not knowing what to say, she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you okay?"

Inu no Taishō looked up at the woman. "Of course I am."

Setsuko walked over to him and kneeled beside him, on his right side. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" She said referring to a wound on his right shoulder, and the blood dripping down his arm. Clearly whatever weapon was used against him was strong enough to cut through his armour.

"I have had worse wounds, Setsuko," he informed her.

"Then why are you just sitting here not doing anything about it?"

"I'm resting," He could smell Inuyasha's scent all over Setsuko, and that worried him. "Where's Inuyasha?" He asked with suspicion all over his face.

"Oh…" she noticed she had his scent over her and that's wasn't a normal thing. "He's been poisoned… by Kane's claws…"

"Poisoned, by Kane?" Inu no Taishō asked shocked.

"By your expression… I'm thinking that isn't a good thing… But don't worry, Izayoi went out to get herbs and Myōga sucked some of the poison out…" As if that was supposed to make him feel better…

"Shit," He murmured then pushed himself to stand on his feet, but Setsuko stopped him and pushed him back down.

"Wait no… don't get up, you'll lose too much blood…" she whispered, with her hand resting against his chest. "Sesshōmaru is with Inuyasha, I don't think there's anything to worry about," she spoke with concern shining in her eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Inu no Taishō asked her.

"Well for one, Sesshōmaru is smart, and two, he has his pride. Killing Inuyasha now would mean that he is as low as low can get," Setsuko stated.

"Setsuko, how can you want me to just sit here when my son is dieing? Herbs can't help anything for Kane's poison. His poison is one of the strongest out there, and no human - not even a _half _human - can survive his poison, unless it's burnt out with a strong, slightly weaker poison than his," Inu no Taishō had another attempt to get up but Setsuko still didn't let him get far.

"Wait…" she said. "Inuyasha isn't an ordinary hanyō. He got his demon blood from you, and that's way too strong for him to die over a silly little poison from Kane."

"I don't want to take chances," then their eyes met.

**

* * *

**

The minutes just went on like days for Sesshōmaru. He sat against a rock, with a hanyō's head on his lap, in annoyance. Somehow the thought crossed his mind that why is he letting Inuyasha's head rest on his lap? His mother left, and no one else is there, he could just shove Inuyasha off. So why was he allowing his brother's head on his lap? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Inuyasha's breathing changing. He began to pant. In this case it was normal in a dangerous way, as it was a symptom of the poison working its way through Inuyasha's body, and seeing that he had poison injected to him by his throat, his lungs are one of the first organs to be infected. To put things short: Inuyasha is getting closer to his death.

From the lack of oxygen, Inuyasha's eyes opened up and he blinked a few times. It wasn't everyday that he woke up to see his _brother's _face. "What the HELL!" He spoke in between heavy pants.

Sesshōmaru's eyes dodged downwards to Inuyasha and he was amazed by his strong pose, instead of showing that he was busy dieing. "You are aware that you are dieing? I'd strongly suggest you don't waste your breath by screaming or yelling. You'd probably only die faster that way anyway."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in awe. Even so, he still didn't think he was doing all of this on his own free will. Inuyasha sat up and looked around him to see if there were any signs of his father or mother or maybe even Setsuko. No signs of them were visible. Inuyasha refused to believe that Sesshōmaru was doing this on his own free will, there must be some strings attached. But even so, he can't worry about that now as Sesshōmaru was right, he _was _busy dieing and his oxygen was running out. Fast.

"It'd be best if you lay down, _bro_, sitting up or moving for that matter makes the poison spread faster. Don't you know that by now?" Sesshōmaru said referring to all those many times Inuyasha encountered Sesshōmaru's Dakkasō.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm fine!" Inuyasha said without hesitation but was obviously wrong. He just kept on breathing heavier and heavier.

"You don't sound, or look fine to me in any way," Sesshōmaru stated. "You know _bro_, it'd be a pity to see you die like this…" putting emphasis on the word _bro_.

"What's your point?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshōmaru remained silent but only raised his claws to reveal Dakkasō.

"So you'll just put me out of my misery for me?" Inuyasha's eyes twitched.

His brother still remained soundless. He took his claws and in the same holes that Kane made in his throat, he inserted his claws, also in his wrist.

Inuyasha's eyes only stretched wide at his brother's sudden actions, leaving him expressionless - just confused and dazzled.

Sesshōmaru didn't know if his Dakkasō was strong enough to burn everything out. His father's poison was probably the only strong enough against Kane's to burn it all away. But even if that is true, his Dakkasō should clear up most of it. The rest would probably just work itself out of Inuyasha's system… eventually. He's not _completely _human after all.

Inuyasha couldn't get why Sesshōmaru would want to kill him now, but then he felt his throat clearing up and he could breathe again…

Sesshōmaru let go of Inuyasha, they both were still sitting, in front of each other looking each other in the eyes.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because father wouldn't be happy if I just watched you die," was Sesshōmaru's simple reply.

Inuyasha sat back and decided to stay calm on this one. Sesshōmaru actually _saved _him. He better be grateful about it. "Well… thanks…" he said as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Don't mention it, and I mean it," Sesshōmaru said then a snowflake landed on his shoulder. Both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru looked at the snowflake, then soon more fell from the sky. "Snow?"

"This time of year?" Inuyasha added.

**

* * *

**

Setsuko looked deep into Inu no Taishō's eyes, searching inside of them to see if there's just maybe a little bit of love left in them for her. And being alone with him right now wasn't helping her to move on… it was tempting… too tempting. In the forest alone with her one true love and he's injured. What more could a girl ask for? Her right hand was still against his chest. She lifted up her left hand and rested it on his cheek then she leaned in and sealed her lips in a kiss with his.

Inu no Taishō's eyes closed… probably more from anger than joy. Setsuko just suddenly yelped in pain then pulled away from Inu no Taishō, her eyes shut closed.

"Setsuko, no!" Inu no Taishō said with anger in his voice.

She opened her mouth allowing blood to drip from her tongue. "You… bit… me…" She put her hand under her chin and caught the blood before it dripped onto her kimono. She finally opened her eyes, hurt.

"Setsuko, I thought I made it clear that everything was over between us? I love Izayoi, and that's how it's gonna stay. I know about your plans to break us up so you might as well quit," he spoke.

Setsuko sighed and licked up her own blood. "Sorry, okay? I just miss everything… I was stupid back then… I was young. I didn't think right."

"Just drop it. I'm willing to put everything aside and be friends. For Sesshōmaru's sake anyway."

Silence conquered their conversation but then a single snowflake dropped down from the heavens in between the two. Setsuko blinked, "Snow?"

Inu no Taishō looked up into the sky when he saw more falling down. "Something's not right. It's not supposed to be snowing now…" He then finally got up to his two feet. "I'm going to find Izayoi, you go to the boys and make sure they're fine."

Setsuko sighed, "Can't I go with you?"

He glared down at her, "Don't you think you caused enough trouble already?"

"I said I was sorry! At least let me make it up by helping you find your wife! Your senses will anyway be a bit down thanks to that wound," she said and pointed at his wound. "Not to mention both of our senses will be knocked sideways as long as it's snowing. Two noses are better than one after all."

"And what about Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha?" Inu no Taishō sighed.

"Trust me," Setsuko said and got up to her feet. "They'll be fine! Sesshōmaru wouldn't do anything stupid. He loves you too much, he doesn't admit it, but he'd rather stay in your good books, so he wouldn't kill Inuyasha…"

"Fine, I'll trust you on this one since they at least _can _protect themselves. Izayoi on the other hand is only human… she's left defenceless…" Inu no Taishō spoke out of concern then started to walk.

"What about your wound!" Setsuko ran after him.

"What about it?"

Setsuko sighed, but smiled, at his stubbornness. She really needed to get away from him before she did something as stupid as that again… But she wanted to make up for it by helping him find Izayoi… at least that's what she thought.

_'If what Setsuko says is true, then by now Sesshōmaru should have used his poison to burn Kane's out of Inuyasha's body…' _Inu no Taishō thought with a smile. He had faith in Sesshōmaru. There was no doubt that Inuyasha would die tonight.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha stood up, "I don't know about you but I'm going to go look for my mother."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Sesshōmaru said.

"Why not?"

"There's still some of Kane's poison left in your body. My poison isn't strong enough to burn it all out. If you move too much it will spread all over again. Father's poison would be strong enough though."

Inuyasha sat back down. He supposed his brother knew what he was talking about, but why would he stay with him? He decided not to ask anymore questions before he pissed Sesshōmaru off and make him leave. He had to admit he kind of enjoyed the company.

The ground was getting white and the air grew colder. Inuyasha tried his best to keep himself from freezing to death.

Sesshōmaru looked up at his freezing brother. They were two… they both had their body heat, Sesshōmaru had a fluffy… and if they _work _together then they'd probably survive. Sesshōmaru growled at his silly thought. Like that would ever happen.

**

* * *

**

"Izayoi-sama!" The flea jumped onto one of the herbs she picked.

Izayoi sighed at the flea. "I believe I have enough." She stood up and started to walk back. Then she realised a snowflake fall upon the herbs. "What?"

"Snow?" Myōga said and jumped up and down.

"Something can't be right…" she started fastening her pace into a run. "I hope Inuyasha's still alright…"

It wasn't long before nearly the entire place was white. "What's going on?" Izayoi came to a halt as she observed her surroundings. This was everything but normal.

"Izayoi!" She heard her husband calling her. She turned around and saw him running out of the trees towards her.

"Are you alright?" he embraced her, making sure she was warm enough.

Setsuko just leaned against a tree minding her own business.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's Inuyasha I'm worried about…" She said and embraced the heat she received from Inu no Taishō's body and armour. (A/N: Even though it's steel so that could be quite cold o.O;;)

"Oyakata-sama!" Myōga hopped happily. "See I kept Izayoi-sama save!"

Inu no Taishō smiled at the flea. "Well then let's get going," he said and ended the embrace. "C'mon Setsuko!"

"Setsuko?" Izayoi said confused and glanced over at the yōkai. "I thought you were with Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru…?"

"Nah, left the two boys alone. It's high time they do some bonding anyway…" Setsuko spoke and walked closer. She was definitely friendlier towards Izayoi which could be scary depending on which way you look at it. "Well let's get going," she had a mysterious smile plastered on her face, then she walked past the couple towards the two boys.

Izayoi then noticed what she should've noticed earlier. "Your arm…" she whispered.

"You try getting him to sit still so you can treat it. I've given up with his stubbornness, but since you're Inuyasha's mother, maybe you actually _can _do something," Setsuko spoke from the far front referring to Inuyasha's personality being too similar to his father's.

"Let's just get to the boys first," Inu no Taishō said and Izayoi nodded.

**

* * *

**

They approached their destination and Setsuko just stopped a few feet away from it. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong, Setsuko?" Inu no Taishō asked

"Shhh!" She motioned by placing her index finger over her lips and pointed at Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha with her other hand.

Inu no Taishō and Izayoi looked over there and amazement was as clear as the summer's light blue sky in their eyes. Inu no Taishō smiled, whether it was at his children's former foolishness or the brotherly love they currently shared - he didn't know. Maybe both for all he cared.

Over on the other side… it seemed though as if both the two brothers were asleep, but in the most unimaginable way possible - or at least in their case. You could clearly see that Inuyasha was lying in Sesshōmaru's arms, with his fluff wrapped around the both of them for heat.

"You know if Inuyasha wasn't poisoned I'd just walk away and come back tomorrow," Inu no Taishō spoke slightly shaking his head.

"So what now?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshōmaru's eyes instantly opened when the smell of his father's blood reached his nose. He looked over to where the smell was coming from, and to his horror his parents and Inuyasha's mother were standing there, staring at them in amazement.

**

* * *

**

A/N: YAY! I think o-O;;; Well this chapter ended sweetly in inu brotherly love:DDDD Sorry for crappy chappie... don't know when I'll update again...

I love reviews:D well some of them anyway XP and yes I do read my reviews.

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update x.X I've had writer's block for over a week now… yep it sucks… I KNOW what I want, now I just can't put it into words… but give me a break… I've been going through a rough time lately and I am sure that's what caused my writer's block. And I am SO glad there are some people out there who understand my perspective on Setsuko :D! I promise I won't keep bashing her, like one of my reviewers said "shes hurting but will never admit it" man you do NOT know how happy you made me xD Just sometimes people don't understand things the way the writer understands them which can cause heavy conflict o-o' If that actually made any sense at all…

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow then looked back down at Inuyasha. Inu no Taishō walked over to his two sons and rested his hand on Sesshōmaru's shoulder. With his other hand he moved the fluff from Inuyasha's neck and saw the holes Kane made in his neck. Immediately he knew that Sesshōmaru used his poison to burn Kane's poison out since his neck wasn't black at all, only s few spots around the holes in his neck were still black. Slowly, but surely, the little poison left in Inuyasha's body was starting to spread. Sesshōmaru took noticed of his father's wound but remained silent. Inu no Taishō looked back up into Sesshōmaru's eyes. "Thank you, Sesshōmaru," he spoke with pride dancing in his eyes.

Sesshōmaru only nodded then lifted Inuyasha up and rested him in _their _father's arms.

Izayoi ran forward towards them. "Is something wrong? Is he alright?" She asked stopping next to Inu no Taishō.

"He'll be fine. You go on and make those herbs into a remedy; it can only do him good. I'll take care of the rest of the poison."

His last words clearly made Izayoi understand what was going on. She turned to Sesshōmaru and bowed gratefully. "Thank you," she said with a grateful smile.

Sesshōmaru said nothing, his head turned back to his father and brother. Inu no Taishō did the same to Inuyasha as Sesshōmaru did. Inuyasha woke up shortly after.

"What the hell? Dad?" He questioned confused and sleepy.

"You're fine now," Inu no Taishō said.

"What makes you think I wasn't fine to begin with?" Inuyasha mumbled and got up out of his father's arms, giving him enough time to realise the blood on his father's arm. "I'm thinking _you're _the one who's not okay."

His dad got up as well. "These wounds are nothing," he spoke. Inuyasha closed his eyes as if thinking things through. Those words were the ones he used more than once.

Izayoi put the remedy on Inuyasha's neck and wrist where he has been poisoned.

Setsuko walked over to Sesshōmaru and fluffed his fluff. "You did the right thing," she smiled then lifted up his bangs with her hand and kissed his forehead. Sesshōmaru only looked over at his brother and father and the human woman with them. He enjoyed watching his brother from this distance, to see him pull away from the herbs that stung his wounds. It made him yearn for the years when Inuyasha was just a kid. Wait a minute… where did THAT come from? He shook his head. "Father, I am going back to the castle."

Inu no Taishō looked at him then walked over to him. "Why go alone? We're all heading back now aren't we?"

Sesshōmaru looked at his father in awe. He didn't say anything, he only started walking.

"Let's go," the father spoke and everyone casually walked after Sesshōmaru and his dad.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha when they started walking as she finished rubbing in the last of the herbs.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "These wounds are nothing." (A/N: How many times DO I plan to use this sentence:P )

**

* * *

**

"Ō-aniki!" Hana called happily from the porch. "Whoa are you okay?" She asked and her smile turned into a concerned face when she noticed his wound. It was also snowing in the village.

"I'm fine," he said when they all reached the porch.

"Yea, that's what you said when you and Ryukossei fought and look how you ended up," Hana reminded him.

"I don't care what you say, you're getting your wounds looked at," Izayoi said and nudged his arm, the one that's not wounded. "And you're not gonna lick them like you always do."

"There ya have it!" Hana said. "I'll call the doctors." She walked outside the castle to go and call one of the village doctors.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here," Inu no Taishō sighed in defeat. They all walked inside again going their separate ways. Izayoi dragged Inu no Taishō to their room to wait for the doctor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called worriedly and stormed out of her room to hug the boy. "Are you okay?"

"What makes you think I won't be?"

Kagome smiled. "What's up with the weather?" She asked changing the subject. "It just started snowing and Miroku said it's not normal…"

"It isn't. I have no idea what's going on…" Inuyasha sighed. "But whatever it is… it can't be good."

Kagome looked up at him. "So did you find your dad?"

Inuyasha nodded. "This Kane guy definitely isn't happy about giving back what doesn't belong to him. But what bugs me though is Sou'unga. We haven't heard anything from it again and my dad isn't any help by letting us stay here."

"Well you heard what he said," Kagome said and playfully punched Inuyasha's chest to 'punish' him for _insulting _his dad. "He said that Sou'unga can't be destroyed unless you and Sesshōmaru get along. So maybe that's what he's trying to do by making us stay here," she spoke with her head slightly tilting.

"Keh! I don't care, something as ridiculous as that could never happen!"

"I don't know Inuyasha… you guys _are _brothers after all and there will always be that bond between you two that no one will be able to take away, trust me on this I have a little brother too you know. Despite all the many times we fight, we really care for each other…" Kagome said thinking of her brother, Sōta.

"Even so, Kagome, you guys actually show you care. Sesshōmaru hates me, and he'll always hate me because I'm half human, and because our father is married to my mom and not his."

Kagome shook her head. "You don't have to show you care to care, Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru probably does care, he's just too proud to admit, or show it. And if he hates you because you're half human, then why does he have a little girl with him? A human girl?"

"But that's different, she's not half."

"I thought Sesshōmaru hated all humans?"

Inuyasha made eye contact with Kagome. She was definitely on about something, but this was Sesshōmaru they were talking about. His half brother who tried to kill him more than once. There was no way they could ever make peace.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we don't have to worry about it right now… just enjoy the time right now… with your parents… you haven't seen them in a while after all," Kagome smiled at him.

"You mean you don't know if they'll go back to the dead world after all of this is over?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well that too…" Kagome sunk her head. "But just accept the break while you have it…"

Hana came through the front doors with the doctor then she looked at Inuyasha. "Come, you too Inuyasha! You can do with a check up… besides I heard you were poisoned…"

"Keh! I'm still standing aren't I?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"And no one knows for how long," Hana smiled and tugged his arm.

"Feh!"

"Don't 'Keh' and 'Feh' at me! Those aren't even real words. C'mon Inuyasha," Hana said and tugged his sleeve again. "I'll get the doctor to check up on your brother and Setsuko too you know! Being out that long in the snow can't do you any good at all!"

"C'mon Inuyasha," Kagome said from behind then started to push his back in the direction Hana's trying to pull him.

"Two against one, that doesn't seem fair," Inuyasha grumbled.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" The little girl cried happily and ran into his room.

"Rin!" Setsuko smiled and allowed the girl to run into her arms. Sesshōmaru seemed bugged now and she figured it'd be best if he was not disturbed right now.

Inu no Taishō stepped into the room, he just had his wounds bandaged so he was just in his kimono right now. "Setsuko, Rin, please excuse us."

Setsuko nodded and walked out with Rin in her arms. Sesshōmaru turned around to actually face his father. "If you came here to thank me or tell me how proud you are, save it. Nothing would've pleased me ore than to see him die right there and then."

Inu no Taishō sat down on Sesshōmaru's bed. "Why do you keep denying the truth to yourself? If it would've pleased you so much to see him die on that very spot, why did you bother to save his life?"

"I thought I'd spare him so that I can kill him later," Sesshōmaru spoke with his head in other direction.

"Then tell me why you kept him warm? He could've survived the snow even without your help."

"How would you know? You only met him for the first time two or three days ago."

"Even so, I know what he is capable of."

A moment of silence occurred and Sesshōmaru made eye contact again with his dad.

"Do you have something to protect, Sesshōmaru?" His father repeated the question he had asked him two hundred years ago.

Sesshōmaru remained quiet at the question and iteration was clearly shown on his face. Whether it was from not being able to answer, or too proud to answer, no one could tell. "If you are implying I have to protect that hanyō brat, you can think again. I, Sesshōmaru, have better things to waste my time with than to hang around with some puppy dog."

"It lays in your responsibility to protect and help him as much as you can. That is symbolised through your blood, and you being the oldest. I would know… I have nine younger siblings…"

"From what do I need to protect him, and how must I help him? You already provided protection for him by giving _him _the Tessaiga. He has many friends that help him, therefore he doesn't need me."

Inu no Taishō got up from the bed. "That's what you think, Sesshōmaru." He rested his hand on Sesshōmaru's back. "I'm not going to talk to you any further about this. I think you get it. Right now I'm going to force you to have a check up."

"You're joking," Sesshōmaru replied with no enthusiasm at all.

"No not at all. He's currently with Inuyasha, he'll come to your room when he's done," his dad smiled at him which could be pretty scary… He petted him on his back then made his way out but he stopped in the doorframe. "When you're done, meet me in the dojo," with that, he left.

Sesshōmaru grumbled. What could his dad possibly want more from him?He growled then walked outside of his room and got a view of his brother's room. He found it very tempting to see what was happening. All he could make out was that the doctor was looking at his wounds. Phht, what wounds? By now they should be healed.

"You seem perfectly fine to me," the doctor said.

"Heh, I told ya you were wasting your time!" Inuyasha said in his bad ass tone of voice.

"Orders are orders," the doctor smiled and petted Inuyasha on his head.

"HEY!" Inuyasha pulled away, "Do you mind!"

"Well now I have to check up on your brother, so excuse me," the doctor spoke and made his way out of Inuyasha's room.

Sesshōmaru heard this then went back into his room.

Inuyasha lay down flat on his back onto his bed then grabbed a random fluffy toy and bounced it into the air and started playing with it like a puppy dog.

**

* * *

**

After the doctor had left, Setsuko was playing outside with Rin, Aun and Jaken.

"Go fetch the ball Aun!" Setsuko told the dragon after throwing the ball into the garden. Aun happily got up and walked after the ball, didn't even bother to jog or run. Setsuko sighed, "This was so much easier when Sesshōmaru was a kid."

They were just a few meters away from the dojo where Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru now both were.

"What are we doing here?" Sesshōmaru asked getting impatient with his dad.

"To train – like old days, what else?" Inu no Taishō said looking at him with a serious, but jolly face.

"I don't need anymore training," Sesshōmaru said.

"This just for the fun of it Sesshōmaru, lighten up. How else am I going to catch up on you life?" Inu no Taishō stated while patting Sesshōmaru's back.

"Then what about Inuyasha?" Sesshōmaru asked coldly.

"The world doesn't revolve around Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru," Inu no Taishō said.

A vague smile was pasted on Sesshōmaru's face. He did enjoy training with his dad when he was a kid… his goal always was to surpass his father. And it still is his goal.

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha," his mother entered his room.

Inuyasha looked up from him bed and looked at his mother. He was throwing one of his fluffy toys in the air and catching it again continuously.

His mother smiled at him and sat at the foot of his bed. Inuyasha sat up and put the fluffy toy down. "It's been a while, you've become a man…" (A/N: Okay so I watched fifth episode again… bite me… I watched it in English this time though… it's hell funny…)

"Heh," Inuyasha snorted.

"Let's go outside, your friends are playing in the snow… all you've been doing since we got here is stay cooped up in your room."

"Heh," Inuyasha said again. "It kind of takes a while to get used to. I'm not used to luxury living."

Izayoi just smiled at him, "C'mon." They both got up and walked outside.

Miroku was busy making, or trying to make a model of Sango with the snow, while Sango kept throwing him with snowballs. Shippō and Kirara were playing like two kids in the snow with Kagome. Setsuko was still busy with Rin and Aun, but Jaken was sitting aside being depressed like always. Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru were still in the dojo minding their own business.

"Inuyasha!" Shippō cried excitedly and threw a snow ball at him.

"Why you little turd!" Inuyasha growled and chased after Shippō. His mother chuckled as she got some snow kicked into her face from Inuyasha storming off like that.

"Whoa, what's going on out here?" Hana asked as she stepped outside into the snow.

"Ah, we're just having some fun," Izayoi smiled.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha smirked and held Shippō up by his tail.

"Kagome!" Shippō cried.

"Not this time Shippō, you asked for it," Kagome laughed and walked over to the two.

Setsuko looked up at Inuyasha then she looked back down at Rin. "Go play with Aun and Jaken," she smiled. The old lizard needing some cheering up anyway.

Rin nodded her head, "Okay!" And skipped towards Jaken followed by Aun.

Setsuko shook her head with a sigh then sat down on a nearby bench, she still had the ball in her hands. She just threw it in a random direction to get rid of it.

Inuyasha's ears flickered and he turned his head to notice the ball hopping away. He dropped Shippō and instantly ran after the ball on all fours.

"Ah!" Kagome quickly caught Shippō.

"Awww that's so cute!" Hana squealed and threw a snowball in Inuyasha's direction just for the heck of it and it smashed into Inuyasha's face right after he caught the ball in his mouth and turned around. Inuyasha growled out of annoyance.

Setsuko couldn't help but chuckle at the silly hanyō. She got up and stood a few feet away from Kagome and the rest. "Throw the ball at me!" She yelled over to him.

Inuyasha coughed the ball up into his hand then threw it back at her. "Feh," he grumbled then walked back over in that direction.

"Aw well," Setsuko smirked. "Go fetch!" She threw the ball in Inuyasha's direction again.

Inuyasha's ears flickered once again and out of doggie instinct he chased the ball again. He grabbed the ball in his mouth again then walked over to Setsuko with it in his hand. He dropped the ball at her feet.

Just then the door to the dojo opened up and Sesshōmaru walked outside. He stopped in his tracks for a mere minute to realise what was going on.

"We're playing fetch, wanna join?" Setsuko said picking up the ball and throwing it at Sesshōmaru, knowing she's an idiot just by asking him to play with them.

Sesshōmaru caught the ball in his one hand then observed it and looked back at his mother. "Sure why not?"

Yes, naturally, no one had expected that and most of their jaws would be found on the ground.

"Go fetch!" Sesshōmaru threw the ball into Inuyasha's face, on purpose of course.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and picked up the ball.

"This is pointless," Sesshōmaru said then made his way back inside the castle.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha grumbled and threw the ball at Sesshōmaru, but with his senses he immediately rose up his hand and caught the ball. "Lucky bastard," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, don't swear like that," Inu no Taishō exited the dojo as well.

"Keh!"

Sesshōmaru looked back at his brother and threw the ball at him again. Inuyasha being more on guard this time, dodged the ball, but caught it in his hand. They stared at each other for a minute.

"You two boys better play nice," Inu no Taishō warned before things got out of hand.

"Heheh," Inuyasha chuckled and threw the ball back at Sesshōmaru with extra force.

"Heh, I think I'll sit this one out," Setsuko said and sat back down on the bench she sat on before.

Sesshōmaru caught the ball again. He took one step forward then fired the ball at Inuyasha again with a hell lot of force. Inuyasha caught the ball just before he was sent into hyperspace. Sesshōmaru smirked then suddenly drew Tōkijin and with swift movement made his way over to Inuyasha in a breath's time and sliced at him. (A/N: Man and they say us women have mood swings…)

Inuyasha jumped backwards and dropped the ball.

"Sesshōmaru!" Inu no Taishō yelled. Sesshōmaru's head turned in his father's direction.

"Relax, father," Sesshōmaru assured him. His head turned back to Inuyasha. "What are you waiting for? Draw the Tessaiga."

Inuyasha was dazzled with confusion. What was Sesshōmaru up to just suddenly attacking him like that and now suddenly he wants to fight? What the hell did he just do in the dojo with their father then?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Blah dumb ending but I wanted an ending :D Again, sorry fort this effing late VERY late update… I've been working my butt off on it for over a week now… and since it's two AM and I don't want you guys to suffer (:P) any longer, I'll post it up so excuse the poor grammar and all the typos, if there are any… knowing me, there will be.

Anyway, what game are you talking about Cassie? I don't really watch games… I much rather play than watch but that's just me.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, good or bad :P and very sorry for the late and crappie chapter.

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: dhiqhg dghsio v.v; in English: my inspiration jumped out of the window ;o; yep, I still have my writers block… so again I apologise for the late update… I always try to update fast before my reviewers lose interest in the story… :D Responses to reviewers at end of chapter...

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Sesshōmaru, stop this nonsense now!" Inu no Taishō commanded.

"Keh, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight I'll give you," Inuyasha snorted and pulled out Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha!" His dad scolded.

Everyone else looked just as dazzled as the dad. Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru stared at each other as no one attacked the other.

"Both of you stop this right now!" Their father got very impatient.

Sesshōmaru glared at Inuyasha then released an attack. Inuyasha jumped up in an attempt to dodge the attack. Seeing he'd fail he decided to cancel it out instead. "Bakuryuuha!"

Sesshōmaru drew Tenseiga with his other hand and held it up in order to protect him.

"Inuyasha, stop this!" Kagome asked.

"I can't even if I wanted to, Sesshōmaru isn't the one likely enough to take no for an answer," Inuyasha stated.

"That's right, little brother," Sesshōmaru said and put Tenseiga back.

"Grrr," Inuyasha growled. "Kaza no Kizu!"

Sesshōmaru jumped up to miss the winds, then from the air shot his own attack. Inuyasha tried to shield himself using Tessaiga, but parts of the attack still hit him.

"As much as I hate to get involved," their father growled and unsheathed his own sword.

"Wait," Izayoi quickly ran over to her husband and rested her hands on his arm holding the sword. "I know you don't want them to fight, I don't either. But maybe just letting them fight and get it out of their system isn't such a bad idea. If things get carried away, then you can jump in…"

Inu no Taishō looked at Izayoi as if searching for the answer in her eyes. Finally he nodded his head in agreement then sheathed his sword again.

Sesshōmaru landed on his feet and Inuyasha immediately charged at him and their two blades met. Sesshōmaru hit Inuyasha backwards with the pressure of Tōkijin whilst releasing an attack. Inuyasha jumped into the air and instantly landed on all fours.

"Heh, you think that would stop me!" Inuyasha jumped back up onto his two feet then swung Tessaiga to release the Kaze no Kizu. It went straight at Sesshōmaru who jumped up allowing the Kaze no Kizu to destroy whatever was behind him.

"Right now I don't know if I should worry more about my sons, or the garden," Inu no Taishō spoke once the Kaze no Kizu destroyed a random fountain in the garden.

Sesshōmaru swung around in the air towards Inuyasha and released another attack.

"Heh, just what I was waiting for…" Inuyasha mumbled waiting for the attack. "Bakuryuha!" But only the Kaze no Kizu was released. "Wha---! It won't change into the Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha gasped and was left with no time to dodge the attack.

Sesshōmaru smirked and landed on his two feet. "Pathetic," he said once the attack hit Inuyasha and dust shot up into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

The dust started to clear up and they could see Inuyasha struggling to get to his feet. "I won't die that easily," He said and stood up straight once again.

"That's enough you two!" Inu no Taishō yelled out in a serious tone of voice. "I won't just stand here and watch you two kill each other any longer! Both of you go inside, **now**."

Sesshōmaru remained in his current position only his eyes looked over at Inu no Taishō. "Father, must you be so persistent?" (A/N: Heh… I didn't even know I knew that word o-O)

"Don't backchat me, go inside," Inu no Taishō demanded.

Nothing happened. Everyone remained where they stood or sat in Setsuko's case.

"I will not move until our battle is finished," Sesshōmaru stated.

Inu no Taishō looked over at Inuyasha who also remained in the same spot. "Inuyasha!"

"Sorry father, but I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha said.

"Gee and I wonder from who they got _that _from," Setsuko rolled her eyes.

"Sesshōmaru, what's the point in this? What are you trying to proof?" Inu no Taishō demanded to know.

"Father for once just trust me," Sesshōmaru asked like a little boy asking for candy.

Silence occurred as the two just stared each other in the eye. As no further words or actions were taken by their father, Sesshōmaru looked back at Inuyasha and held Tōkijin high and released another attack again.

Inuyasha growled under the pressure of the battle and instantly placed Tessaiga in front of him for protection. Seeing it didn't help much he jumped into the air landing in a tree, on both his feet and his one hand, the other one loosely hanging over the branch with Tessaiga.

Sesshōmaru showed annoyance then picked up his feet and swiftly moved over to the tree and jumped up into the branches. Inuyasha immediately jumped onto his two feet keeping his balance. Sesshōmaru was right next to the tree trunk, he sliced Tōkijin at Inuyasha who instantly jumped onto a higher branch. Sesshōmaru's face grew with more annoyance as he followed his brother up the tree. And this process when on for a while until Sesshōmaru stopped jumping after Inuyasha.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Sesshōmaru spoke since the more he followed Inuyasha, the higher he'd jump. "Why are you suddenly running away from me?"

"Bastard, who's running!" Inuyasha yelled from the higher branches, looking down at his brother. _From up here I can get a better shot at you… _Inuyasha smirked and jumped up another branch.

Sesshōmaru's eyes grew wary of suspicion. Inuyasha finally turned around to look Sesshōmaru in the eye from the top branches with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked.

"Looks to me as though he wants Sesshōmaru to jump after him," Inu no Taishō studied their actions carefully.

"Huh? What for?" Kagome asked.

"If Sesshōmaru jumps at him and Inuyasha fires the Kaze no Kizu at that time, Sesshōmaru won't be able to dodge it, as he will have nothing under his feet to help him jump out of the way," Inu no Taishō stated.

"Ha! Cunning!" Setsuko said amused.

"It looks to me as if Sesshōmaru's aware of Inuyasha intentions then," Miroku pointed out as no actions were taken any further by the older brother.

_Hmp__, Inuyasha, don't think I'll cut you some slack, I can see what you're up to, _Sesshōmaru thought. Right now he was on a safe spot, but the minute he'd jump Inuyasha would slash at him, even with Tōkijin, that probably won't be safe.

_Well if you're not gonna come after me… _Inuyasha thought then jumped down at Sesshōmaru and slashed at his feet. _I'll make you jump! _

"Heheh…" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshōmaru automatically jumped away from Inuyasha's attempt to slice him. "Gotcha…" Inuyasha said under his breath. "Kaze no Kizu!"

_Damnit_, Sesshōmaru thought and held Tōkijin in front of him in an attempt of self-defense.

"Ha, he's smarter than I thought!" Setsuko said amazed.

The sudden attack from Inuyasha didn't give Sesshōmaru enough time to respond, and with the current pressure from the Kaze no Kizu, he couldn't do much. He landed on his knees in the snow and slid backwards.

"Ah!" Jaken suddenly cried out. "Sesshōmaru-sama has been brought to his knees!"

Kagome observed the scene carefully and her eyes landed upon Sesshōmaru's face. "Huh?" She suddenly questioned. _He's… smiling…! _She pondered confused looking at the smile on Sesshōmaru's face.

"Heh!" Inuyasha landed on his feet right next to the tree, still on guard.

Inu no Taishō also watched this closely and noticed Sesshōmaru's actions. _Sesshōmaru__, what are you trying to proof to me by fighting Inuyasha? _

Sesshōmaru got up to his feet. _You're gonna have to do better than that… _Sesshōmaru then charged at Inuyasha. Just before the two blades clashed Inuyasha jumped up and over Sesshōmaru to land behind him, and instantly turned around. "Sankon Tessō!" And he hit Sesshōmaru in the shoulder. But with the irony of it all, Sesshōmaru had exactly the same idea. Inuyasha felt a pain spread through his stomach then he noticed Sesshōmaru's claw was hit into his stomach with the Dakkasō. They both had an awkward moment of staring at each other just when Sesshōmaru exerted his claw into a fist and punched Inuyasha in the face sending him flying through the air into the snow.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi gasped but just as she wanted to run over to him Inu no Taishō stopped her with his arm and shook his head.

"No, I think I see what Sesshōmaru's trying to do," Inu no Taishō said.

"But he's been poisoned again, and it was only minutes since he was last poisoned!" Izayoi informed him. (A/N: I'm making a habit out of poisoning Inuyasha … bare with me…)

Inu no Taishō said nothing further then just looked back at his two sons.

Sesshōmaru looked at the blood coming out from his shoulder. Somehow he felt silly, he's the superior one out of the two, so why did he have more wounds than Inuyasha now? Sure Inuyasha had a few scratches from Tōkijin's attacks, but somehow they didn't seem so bad. _Or is it me who's holding back this time? _Sesshōmaru questioned himself but soon enough ran towards Inuyasha.

He didn't give Inuyasha much time to respond, Inuyasha was on his knees when he noticed Sesshōmaru was running towards him again. He held Tessaiga in front of him and allowed the two swords to clash.

"I won't hold back anymore little brother," Sesshōmaru spoke and Inuyasha could feel the pressure and force increasing that was coming out from Tōkijin. "…And I expect for you to do the same," Sesshōmaru smirked and put even more force into Tōkijin by using his other arm as well. (A/N: And we all know since he used to fight with one arm and did heck good as that, this is gonna be double that….)

"What… the… hell?" Inuyasha questioned and put more strength into his arms trying to push Tōkijin off from Tessaiga. Inuyasha saw it was no use so immediately jumped backwards and Tōkijin hit the snow. Inuyasha got to his feet. "Keh! Who's holding back?" Inuyasha asked gripping Tessaiga tightly in his hands and charged at Sesshōmaru swinging his sword. Sesshōmaru dodged every hit. "Don't be so pathetic, Inuyasha," He spoke just before he jumped into the air.

Tessaiga hit into the ground and Inuyasha looked up annoyed at his brother. "If I'm so pathetic then why are you the one running away!"

"I'm not running," Sesshōmaru spoke as calmly as usual. He charged back down at the ground with his claw ready with the Dakkasō. Inuyasha jumped backwards and the only thing Sesshōmaru poisoned was the snow.

"Take this!" Inuyasha yelled and aimed for Sesshōmaru's back since he was on his knees at the moment. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshōmaru annoyingly looked at his brother then instantly pushed himself off the ground back into the air.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed looking into the air again.

Sesshōmaru pointed the Tōkijin at him and it vibrated just before sending out slashes of pressure down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got shot backwards and his arms and legs started to bleed. Sesshōmaru landed on the ground and released another attack.

"Damn you Sesshōmaru!" Inuyasha yelled just before regaining his balance. He swung Tessaiga in front of him. "Bakuryuha!" This time the Bakuryuha formed and headed straight for Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru had a look of disappointment on his face. Disappointment over himself or over Inuyasha, only he knew. He drew Tenseiga once again. "Soryuha," he spoke. The Soryuha went straight into the Bakuryuha, at first the two attacks remained motionless an din a sphere between the two brothers as if deciding who to hit out of the two.

"My Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha gasped.

Sesshōmaru's eyes suddenly widened as the sphere did something else than he expected. Instead of the two attacking going one way… they blew up into two directions, into Sesshōmaru's direction, an Inuyasha's. (A/N: I know this is not how it happened in the movie, in the movie the soryuha ate the bakuryuha and attacked Inuyasha, but this is FAN fiction, so stfu v-v; )

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Neither of the two brothers could escape the powerful attack. (A/N: After all this is how Sou'unga is supposed to be destroyed…). They both got caught in it and disappeared in the light.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed.

"Sesshōmaru!" Setsuko screamed and jumped onto all fours on the bench.

Everyone was left wide-eyed as the light grew bigger and brighter then finally calmed down and the light began to clear as the attack cleared up to reveal the dust.

Inu no Taishō didn't wait any longer he ran through the dust to find his two sons. "Sesshōmaru! Inuyasha!"

"Uh!" Setsuko instantly jumped up and ran through the dust that was starting to clear up. Everyone else followed.

The dust finally cleared up and they could see everything again.

"Sesshōmaru…" Setsuko said and you could hear she was touched by the tone of her voice.

Inu no Taishō walked over with a look of surprise on his face… this was the least he expected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and stopped in her tracks when she got there.

Everyone else stopped just as wide-eyed.

"Sesshōmaru… did this?" Miroku suddenly said.

On the ground, in the snow… Sesshōmaru was on top of Inuyasha (A/N: Ahem v.v; NOT yaoi…) with Tenseiga in hand and they both were passed out.

"That must've been some powerful shit if they're both passed out," Setsuko pointed out. "Even with the help of Tenseiga they passed out."

"Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru would be unstoppable if they actually worked together…" Sango pointed out another fact.

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha were both placed in the hospital wing of the castle, with other words: they were in the same room, just not on the same bed. They were already nursed and their wounds were treated.

"Uh… excuse me… Inu no Taishō…" Miroku suddenly spoke up. They all were in the hospital wing just to make sure they would be alright.

Inu no Taishō looked away from the two beds and looked at his son's friend.

"I've been thinking… why did the Bakuryuha and the Soryuha end up attacking both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru? Shouldn't the two attacks have canceled each other out?" Miroku asked. "Wasn't that how you asked Tōtōsai to make the two swords?"

"The two swords weren't made to attack and fight each other. If they are used in battle against each other, they will blow up in the owners' faces," Inu no Taishō stated.

"That's right…" Sango started thinking. "Like Tōtōsai said… Tenseiga can give a hundred lives while Tessaiga can take a hundred lives…"

"Oh I get it…" Kagome added on. "It's like pepper and salt. The one has nothing to do with the other… they just go together!"

"These were your intentions, weren't they?" Miroku continued. "As long as Sesshōmaru has Tenseiga, and Inuyasha has Tessaiga they can't kill each other. You planned this so that Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha wouldn't end up killing each other one day."

"Yes, those were my intentions," Inu no Taishō said then looked back at his sons. _Sesshōmaru__, you protected Inuyasha with your own body._

"If the swords cooperate like that…" Setsuko started. "Then why wasn't Tenseiga enough to protect them?"

"Without Tenseiga they probably wouldn't have been here right now," Inu no Taishō said whilst still looking at his sons. "Like I said, the swords aren't meant to fight against each other. If it was another sword's attack with the exact same amount of power, Tenseiga probably would've been able to block out the entire attack."

Silence spread through the room.

_Why'd you do it Sesshōmaru when your own life could've been taken away from you? _Inu no Taishō kept on pondering. _There were no guarantees that Tenseiga could've helped you… so now I'm wondering if Tenseiga actually did participate in shielding that attack._

**

* * *

**

A/N: WHOOT! I FINISHED IT IN ONE DAY O-O My writer's block just ran away… hmm, that rhymes xD! I like this chapter for a change o-O; oh and just a note: All the stuff at the end about the swords… I just made it up. They never said anything like that in the series, maybe similar to it, but not that I remember, so I made it all up as how I understand how the two swords work. Well I apologise, not only is this chapter LATE but also SHORTER than the others… forgive me…

Anyhoo… responses to my reviewers:

Cassie: Sorry, can't AIM you… I used to have AOL, but I lost it somehow, can't remember it was years ago, and ever since I couldn't bother to download it again, but I probably will eventually. And yes, please, I'd be honoured if you used the name Setsuko in your fan fiction :D! Let me know when you got it up, I'd like to read it! Thanks for all your reviews :D!

Jennilyn Maxwell: HEE:huggles: I thank you for understanding my POV on Sesshōmaru's mother :D! Anyhoo thanks so much for all your reviews :D

And to everyone else a big thank you, a big hug and you can have a milkshake and fries with that… sorry I'm too lazy to type out a message to everyone x) Thanks for all of your support. You do not know how much it means to me. :huggles:

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: dkfhfurhgkb reiuter :D! Get a dictionary o.o;;;

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sesshōmaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Inuyasha laying on a bed a few more beds away from him. _Inuyasha… how embarrassing… to pass out whilst protecting you…_Sesshōmaru sat up straight and studied his surroundings. Sesshōmaru came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing. _It was long since I was last here…_Sesshōmaru looked at his brother on the other bed again. _How is it that I awake before you when I was the one who took down most damage? _He got up to his feet and walked over to his younger sibling. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "Inuyasha…" He slightly whipped some sweat from Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Sesshōmaru immediately pulled his hand from Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha moaned in pain and struggle to sit up straight.

"If you continue to move like that, your scars will be reopened," Sesshōmaru said.

"Well look who's talking! You're the one standing up, aren't you?" Inuyasha barked.

"Oh shush Inuyasha," Sesshōmaru turned around then left the hospital wing.

Inuyasha's eyes followed his brother as he let. Was that him caring just now?

**

* * *

**

"Was it wise to leave them together in one room alone?" Izayoi asked the Inu no Taishō.

"Sesshōmaru protected Inuyasha in battle. The least he'd do is kill him right now," Inu no Taishō sighed. He was sitting at a desk in their room writing something on a piece of paper. Izayoi sat on the bed at looked at her husband's back.

"What are you writing?" Izayoi questioned noticing him struggling to think of any words.

"Just a letter, nothing important," he replied.

"Well it must be important if you're still sitting there trying to figure out what to write when you obviously can't," Izayoi said.

Inu no Taishō sighed at his own foolishness and put the pen down. "Heh, I anyway can't concentrate today…" He pushed himself away from the table and got up.

"Why, what's on your mind?" Izayoi asked looking up at him.

He turned around to face her. "Must be the whole fiasco with Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha."

"What was Sesshōmaru trying to do?"

Inu no Taishō turned around to face his wife. "My guess is that Inuyasha was holding back during previous fights and Sesshōmaru wanted him to proof himself to me by using his full power. I could be wrong but that's what it seemed like," he sat down in front of her on the bed. He got a whiff of Sesshōmaru's scent then looked up. He stood up and walked towards the door to see his son walking down the halls. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Sesshōmaru looked at his father. "Who ever said this Sesshōmaru was feeling better?"

"Well you are out of bed."

"If you honestly thought I was going to stay with Inuyasha together in one room you thought wrong."

"Couldn't hurt to try. You were the one to protect him after all."

Sesshōmaru obviously looked annoyed at that comment and just walked into his own room. Inu no Taishō sighed then turned to Izayoi. "Check on Inuyasha while I try to finish what I started," he said referring back to the paper at the desk.

Izayoi nodded and walked towards the hospital wing. Inu no Taishō turned around and walked back to the desk then started writing.

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Kagome said gleefully and ran over to his bed. "I was here the whole time but just stepped out to get something to drink… huh? Where'd Sesshōmaru go?"

"You think he'd stay in a hospital? And with me in it for that matter?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed, "Oh Inuyasha, you're both equally stubborn," Then she sat down on the bed's, next to his, edge.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No really, what do you think?" Kagome questioned back.

"Keh!" Inuyasha got up to his feet but Kagome could clearly see he was too injured.

"Don't force yourself to stand up Inuyasha," Kagome said then got up and gently pushed him back down. "You've got to rest."

"You're acting as if I'm some kind of weakling who can't handle a few scratches," Inuyasha murmured loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Well these aren't scratches Inuyasha. They're real serious wounds," Kagome sighed and sat back down on the bed next to his.

Izayoi walked down the corridor but stopped in front of the hospital wing when she heard voices and she peeked inside to find her son speaking with Kagome.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean what now?" Inuyasha barked back.

"Well we were kind of looking for the shikon shards, then suddenly your dad's super evil sword of doom showed up… and now we're here not really doing anything…" Kagome spoke.

"We'll get back to that eventually…" Inuyasha started to calm down. "I don't know how long my parents would be alive for…"

"I understand that," Kagome nodded her head. "I'm just worried that Naraku might get ahead of us… we don't really have any shikon shards. I was kind of wondering if we should take care of Sou'unga first… or the shikon jewels."

"Probably Sou'unga. Naraku's a bigger thing to worry about…" Inuyasha replied.

"But in the meanwhile while we're here it gives Naraku the upper hand. You can't go fight Sou'unga if you and Sesshōmaru can't work together…."

"Keh! Whoever said I planned to befriend Sesshōmaru? I don't need him to do this!"

Kagome sighed.

"Just forget about it," Inuyasha grumbled then tried to get up again.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed again.

Izayoi smiled from the door of the hospital wing then decided to enter.

"Mom!" Inuyasha said just when he got to his feet.

Kagome looked around to see his mother walking towards them.

"You say that as if you did something you shouldn't have," Izayoi smiled at him, stopping in front of the two.

Kagome chuckled a little at Izayoi's remark.

"What are you doing on your feet, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Phhht, standing. What does it look like?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I'll leave you to do what you want. Just came to check if you were awake yet," Izayoi smiled and walked out.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. "Does she know you want to be a full demon?"

"Feh! It's not like it matters, it's my life. I can do with it whatever I want," though those words escaped Inuyasha's mouth, he seemed doubtful of his own actions and words. It must bug him. Something was bugging him.

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru walked into his room to find his mom scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"You're awake…" Setsuko smiled at him.

"That doesn't answer my question…"

"Well, you see… I was kind of writing you a letter… didn't think you'd wake up so soon," Setsuko felt dumb as the words slipped off her tongue.

"What for?" Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed.

Setsuko sighed and put the paper down. "I'm only in the way here, I'd rather leave."

Hurt was hardly visible in his eyes. "As you wish," he spoke then turned around and left the room.

Setsuko sighed.

**

* * *

**

"Mom, wait up!" Inuyasha ran towards his mother.

Izayoi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Inuyasha! You shouldn't run like that while you're injured!" And she instantly stopped him by running towards him and gently resting her hands against his chest to hold him back.

Inuyasha was panting a bit.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha said kind of in a mumble. "We just haven't talked in a real long time…"

Izayoi smiled at his generous shy (a/n: unbelievable o.o; ) side. She embraced him tightly. "Come sit with me in the garden then you can tell me everything I missed."

**

* * *

**

Inu no Taishō heard a knock on the door then turned around to see Setsuko stand in the doorway, since the door _was _open.

"I just came to say goodbye. I'm going my on way, I'm not really needed around. Besides, everything's about Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha," Setsuko spoke.

"Does Sesshōmaru know this?" Inu no Taishō asked.

"Of course. You think I'd leave without telling him. He's fine with it," Setsuko informed her former husband.

"Sesshōmaru never speak his true emotions, you should know this," Inu no Taishō turned back around to pay attention to the letter he wrote.

"What are you implying?" Setsuko asked leaning against the doorframe.

Inu no Taishō got up from his chair and looked at her. "Don't leave just yet Setsuko. Sesshōmaru might not show it but he's hurt inside. He really needs you more than he needs me right now. Stay for his sake."

Setsuko bit her bottom lip. She knew she was making both Izayoi and Inu no Taishō uncomfortable, but she knew at the same time that he was right about Sesshōmaru who needed her. "You don't really want me to stay do you?"

"Well if you want the truth then yes. But I told you, for Sesshōmaru's sake I'll sacrifice. If you'll excuse me I'm quite busy."

Setsuko rolled her eyes as if saying '_Like always_' then left the room.

**

* * *

**

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude or interrupt," Hana smiled eagerly then sat down in the garden with Inuyasha and his mom.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ugh, you're a real duplicate of my brother," Hana commented. "Why are males so friggin dominant?"

Izayoi chuckled. "Why and what are you wanted for?"

Hana smiled innocently. "Heh… well…"

"Soyahana," a deep voice came from inside.

"Heh… him…" Hana sweat dropped.

Inu no Taishō stepped out into the garden covered in white snow. "Hana, I need you to deliver this letter."

"Why me?" She mumbled but anyway got up and took the letter from his hands. "But it's snowing…"

"Point?" he raised an eyebrow.

Soyahana looked expressionless then just took that as a sign that he wanted her to leave as soon as possible anyway. She walked back into the house and closed the doors so that the cold wouldn't come into the castle.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out of bed?" Inu no Taishō asked in a deep serious tone.

"… Sitting in the garden…" Inuyasha pointed out observing his surroundings with his eyes only.

Inu no Taishō smiled at his son then sat down on the chair Hana sat on. "What are we talking about?"

"Inuyasha," Izayoi smiled.

His dad looked over at him as if telling him to continue with whatever he was saying.

"There's nothing to say," Inuyasha growled a bit.

"I've missed two hundred years of your live, and you've only been alive for two hundred years," his dad pointed out.

"Feh, well you didn't miss anything."

"Inuyasha…" His mom said trying to get him to open up to them. They are his parents after all.

"Alright then," the dad spoke. "How about we start of with this Naraku character? You seem to have a deep grudge against this guy."

"Nothing really. He just used me in one of his plots that's all," Inuyasha tried to rub the subject off.

"And now you hate him for the rest of your life? There's got to be more than that," Inu no Taishō sighed. "We don't have to speak of it if you don't want to."

"Keh! There's nothing to not want to talk about since there is nothing to talk about," Inuyasha said holding his pride, but sighing with relief on the inside.

"What got me curious though," his dad started again in a less serious tone. "Was this _osuwari_command Kagome gave you in one of our earlier battles…"

Inuyasha's face flushed with annoyance. It was times like these he wish they were never revived. He quickly removed that thought from him mind before it came true. There was no need to jinx it.

"Sire!" a guard stormed through the door and immediately kneeled before the family after the door flung closed.

"What is it now?" Inu no Taishō asked annoyed.

"It's Kane-sama, Milord. We tried to hold him back but he refused," the guard spoke.

Inu no Taishō got up followed by Inuyasha and Izayoi. The door flung open again to reveal Kane this time.

"What is it Kane? By now you should know you are not welcome here," Inu no Taishō asked seriously with a cold glare on his face.

"Must say I am amazed at how quickly you recovered," Kane looked Inuyasha straight tin the eye.

Inuyasha growled then got ready to pull Tessaiga out, as well as ready to say one of his master comebacks. Inu no Taishō instantly rose his hand to tell Inuyasha to leave Tessaiaga unsheathed. Inuyasha lowered his hand and decided to stand back on the words as well. He'll let his dad handle it from here.

"Your battle is with me, Kane. Let's keep it that way," Inu no Taishō warned. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want nothing. I just came here to remind you how dumb you is," Kane spoke, completely blinded by his own mistake.

"Heh, suddenly I don't feel so dumb anymore," Inu no Taishō closed his eyes and crossed his arms to prevent himself from laughing.

Kane drew his sword then held it up towards Inu no Taishō. "You've been dead for a mere two hundred years. There is no possible way that your battle skills could have improved."

Inu no Taishō walked towards Kane until he reached the sharp edge of the blade. He rested his hand on it and pushed it downwards. "And no way that it could've become worse. I warn you Kane, leave now."

"You're actually telling me to leave? Wouldn't this type of outbreak lead to an arrest?"

"You're like a brother to me, why turn the tables? It's amazing what power can do once it's handed over to an amateur," Inu no Taishō's head slightly tilted to the left.

"I guess you can say the same about Inuyasha then. Your blood handed over to him, and he can't even control it," Kane smirked as the glare on Inu no Taishō's face grew.

The next minute Kane's sword flew through the air and landed in a bush, not so nearby.

"This is your final warning Kane."

"The great yōkai of the West is too scared to fight I see."

Inu no Taishō sheathed his sword. "Believe what you want, but if you want to fight, do it correctly."

"What's wrong with my way?"

"Do you honestly think I'll fight you in my own home?"

Kane's head tilted slightly this time. "You'll hear from me again," he turned around and walked out, followed by the guard.

"You aren't honestly going to fight him?" Izayoi ran to his side.

"I'll do what I must. Kane's gone too far this time," Inu no Taishō said in disappointment.

"Funny, you're the one telling me not to fight my brother," Inuyasha said and sat down again, crossing his arms. His parents looked at him. "Kane might not be your brother, but you said he's like one to you. So isn't that quite the same?"

Inu no Taishō stared at his son with amazement in his eyes. He walked towards him and sat down again also. "Wouldn't you feel the need to fight Sesshōmaru if he tried to take your possessions?"

"That's what I've been doing so far," Inuyasha snapped. "Sesshōmaru wants Tessaiga, and I simply fought him over it. Yet you tell us not to."

Inu no Taishō seemed deep in thought but laughed at the thought of his son that he doesn't know at all was telling him what to do.

**

* * *

**

A/N: O-O! You guys better friggin appreciate this chapter -.-… I've been struggling with it for days and now I stayed up till after midnight to finish it, I have school tomorrow and the dog's probably gonna wake me up – AGAIN… oh goodness… It wasn't really all that good a chapter x.X But meh… after the whole Kane thing is over I'll get back to Sou'unga unless I can work in some twist there somewhere. I first wanted Kane to kidnap Kagome, but I figured that'd be too cliché, then I wanted him to kidnap Izayoi but that would be too cliché as well x.x' SO I'll still figure out what to do :D Probably gonna be something with Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru but meh, meh lips are zipped.

And Cassie… kick me as hard as you want x-x… That scene with Inu-papa and Izayoi in the room and all was GOING to lead to some romance between them… it was very tempting…but then it tempted me to tempt you… o-O;; So I apologise for that… if that even makes sense xD

And Setsuko didn't have much of a role in this chapter o.o Het maybe she can get kidnap since she's one of those few woman who can actually fight so it won't be too cliché :D But meh I'll see…. O.o; I'll stop babbling now… and the reasons why Sesshōmaru fought with Inuyasha in the previous chapter are still unknown xD We might find out in the next chapter O!

**_Kiyoshi Kaiiki Rindō_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: … well this author's note is actually **really important**… for those who actually care … I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I am not Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi is just some stupid fake identity I made up to recover from some shit I went through last year around this time. I'm really Noriko Fujita who you'll find on this website as well…

What I'm REALLY trying to tell you guys… I'm FED UP. Yes call me selfish call me WHATEVER you wish, I don't give a shit. Basically I don't want to write further… I never wanted to write Inuyasha fanfiction to begin with. The Inuyasha series (and Manga) is just too awesome to try and write a story about it. I'll be honest… fanfiction SUCK… because it's ALWAYS OOC (not that there's anything wrong with it.. I support OOC, but this goes beyond my reasons), no matter how you look at it. Its fun to read but meh… the only reason I wrote this was to overcome my fear but it didn't work (just don't ask…)

I'd like to state ONE thing though… if you plan to tell me something like "This is exactly why, YOU should never EVER write any type of story," then please state a reason WHY. I'd obviously not agree with you. But then again WHO CARES it's just a fooking STORY.

Okay… that's about as far as my ranting goes… I only have one more thing to say: this wasn't how I planned to have this chapter, and this will be the last chapter. What I'm trying to say is, I'm taking the easy way out again. Hate me if you must, I'm used to it by now -.-;

**Chapter Sixteen**

Setsuko walked outside of the dog village. She turned around to look at it one last time.

_Inu__ no Taishō got up from his chair and looked at her. "Don't leave just yet Setsuko. Sesshōmaru might not show it but he's hurt inside. He really needs you more than he needs me right now. Stay for his sake."_

She shook the thought out of her mind. She walked further to begin a new journey… She couldn't stay in the presence of Inu no Taishō any longer. It hurts too much. _Forgive me, Sesshōmaru. _She walked further. Soon enough she caught the scent of a human. "A human? In these parts?" She looked around. "Humans never come here unless they've been ordered by the Dog Lord. What's going on?" She went to investigate.

**

* * *

**

Night already showed its face to the earth. Sesshōmaru sat outside in the garden of the castle at the bottom of a tree looking at the moon. Whatever thoughts ran through his mind was interrupted.

"Hey," Inuyasha stood a few feet in front of his brother.

Sesshōmaru looked at him annoyed. "What do you want?"

By the welcoming Inuyasha got he just wanted to spat something back and forget everything he was going to say, but by the looks of Sesshōmaru's face… it seemed that he was vaguely showing an emotion. Sadness. "I never got time to thank you for saving me…" Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth, trying to sound as polite as possible which was an impossible task for him. But to piss his brother of now wouldn't be very wise.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Sesshōmaru glared at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever." He looked around and studied the snow. "Aren't you cold?" He had absolutely no idea where that came from.

Sesshōmaru looked the other way. "You're the one who goes around without shoes." Sesshōmaru got up and walked towards Inuyasha. "Let's go inside." Obviously that was just as hard to say for Sesshōmaru as for Inuyasha thanking him. The two brothers walked into the castle together.

**

* * *

**

Sesshōmaru walked down stairs the next morning when he smelled his mother's scent. When he reached the breakfast table he noticed his mother sitting there with his father. Most unpredictable moment.

"Sesshōmaru," Sestuko said. "I've decided to stay."

"Where are the rest of the people?" Sesshōmaru questioned.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Inu no Taishō got up. "Besides, I have stacks of work to finish." And he left the room.

"What's going on?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"Nothing, I just had to tell your father something," Setsuko got up. "At least greet me properly," she walked towards him and flung her arms around him.

**

* * *

**

"What was that about?" Izayoi asked Inu no Taishō when he walked back into the room. "What did Setsuko want?"

"She smelled a human close to the east entrance. I'll be checking it out," he spoke as he took one of his swords off from the wall. "Maybe this would be a good opportunity to take Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha both with me."

"Alright, but do be careful," Izayoi said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Inu no Taishō placed an arm around her waist and kissed her back. Izayoi gently tapped his chest. "Right now's not the time to follow your animal instincts. Go take Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru out, this might just be that final push you need for them to work together."

Inu no Taishō nodded at her. "I'll be back later." He walked out of the room then walked into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Is the ceiling really that interesting?" Inu no Taishō looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Dad!" Inuyasha teasingly threw one of the fluffy toys at him. Inu no Taishō caught it.

"Well glad to see you found purpose for these," he spoke then put the toy down on the drawer. He walked forward then sat down on the bed.

Inuyasha sat up straight with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going out for a bit and I would like for you and Sesshōmaru to come with me," Inu no Taishō informed him. "Setsuko picked a human's scent up close by and I would like to check it out."

"What for? I thought you liked humans?" Inuyasha said with a slight growl.

"Just like yōkai, not all humans can be trusted, besides, maybe they just need help," he got up from the bed then walked to the doorway and looked back at Inuyasha. "You coming or not?"

Inuyasha stared at his father with awe before nodding his head yes. His father really was a great guy. He has no idea how Sesshōmaru is planning to surpass their father. Inuyasha jumped up then grabbed Tessaiga and walked out with his dad.

They walked to the dinning room to find Sesshōmaru and Setsuko. "Sorry we don't mean to interrupt. Sesshōmaru, do you have a moment?" Inu no Taishō spoke.

"Not like I have a choice," he mumbled and looked at his father with Inuyasha by his side a little bit further behind. Normally seeing your younger sibling with your parent signals you've done something wrong and they went and spilled the beans to your parents and now you're in trouble.

"We're going out for a while. Join us."

A moment of silence occurred as Sesshōmaru thought of the possible conclusions that could lead to.

"Well don't let me stop you," Setsuko stood up from her sitting place. "I'm gonna go see if Izayoi needs help with whatever she's doing," Setsuko gave a sheepish grin then walked passed Inu no Taishō and Inuyasha to exit the room. None the less, that was a mere phrase no one would've expected from her.

Sesshōmaru stood up and walked towards his father. "Since I have nothing else to do."

His father smiled at him. "We're looking for a human."

**

* * *

**

The three dog demons spread out on the east side of the village to search for the trespasser.

"Father, I doubt the human will still be here. Mother said she only smelled the person last night," Sesshōmaru said.

"It didn't rain last night therefore there should still be a trace of the human's scent."

Inuyasha completely ignored their conversation and kept sniffing for the human. His eyes widened when he picked up a whiff of the scent, but when he turned around to tell his father and brother he couldn't see them anymore, nor smell them.

"A lot of humans already passed by here already and you never get so worked up about it," Sesshōmaru stated.

"The fact that the guards couldn't pick up the scent gives me a good reason to worry," Inu no Taishō said. "The human wasn't far from the village and the guards should've smelled them by this distance. Setsuko admitted she only picked up the scent when she was quite a distance from the village."

Sesshōmaru and Inu no Taishō went quiet for a while as both of them sensed something is wrong.

"Why do I fail to smell Inuyasha?" Sesshōmaru asked and carefully studied his surroundings to see if he can spot his younger brother somewhere.

Inu no Taishō looked around as well. "So then it's not just me."

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha ignored the fact that he lost his father and brother but that's alright. It's not like he needs them to survive. Instead he followed the scent as he ran on all fours up a hill. The expression on his face was serious though. Whatever he smelled – he was determined to get it.

_Is my nose deceiving me? This scent it can't be… _Inuyasha arrived at the top of the hill and immediately came to a halt. He felt his heart skip a beat right then and there before the words escaped his lips; "Kikyo!"

**

* * *

**

"Kagome-chan," Sango called for the black haired girl.

"Uh?" Kagome looked up from her homework she brought along. For the very first time in history she got chance to do her homework in the feudal era. Izayoi also sat at the table and Setsuko was busy with the garden outside (well hopefully outside).

"Hōshi-sama and I are going out for a while. Just to smell the fresh air again, want to come along?" Sango asked her as Kirara jumped into her arms.

"No thanks, I'll stay here and wait for Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

Sango nodded then she and Miroku walked out with Kirara.

Kagome looked in front of her again to meet Izayoi's friendly eyes. "You're really devoted to him, aren't you?"

Kagome felt her face heating up but tried to ignore it. This was Inuyasha's mom after all, one of the people she least wanted to know how she really felt. "Um… well…"

Izayoi gave her a warm grin, "No need to be embarrassed."

Okay, those words made Kagome sure Inuyasha took after his dad. And at that moment she was at a loss for words and found her books very interesting.

"I really appreciate it Kagome, and I am sure Inuyasha does too," Izayoi informed the girl.

"Yea, sure," Kagome's eyes filled up with depression once again thinking of Inuyasha and Kikyo. The one Inuyasha appreciated the most was Kikyo after all. She was the very first person who accepted Inuyasha for who he was and that just took all of the special ness away. Kagome could never fill Kikyo's shoes and that's what made her sad. Maybe that's why Inuyasha liked Kikyo more, because she was the first to accept him. Kagome tried to rub the thought away as she felt tears well up in her eyes and she look down further so that Izayoi wouldn't notice.

Concern covered itself over Izayoi's face. "Kagome… what's wrong?"

_Damnit__, she noticed, _Kagome quickly forced the tears away then looked up with her usual cheery smile. "Nothing Izayoi-sama, I'm perfectly fine."

"You didn't look fine just a minute back," Izayoi said and leaned forward to look at Kagome more closely. "Is something bothering you?"

Kagome quickly shook her head no. There was no way she could tell Izayoi she was in love with Inuyasha. Besides, Izayoi might get mad at Inuyasha and tell him everything. That isn't what Kagome wanted. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy, and if that meant to see him with Kikyo, then she'll sacrifice. "Why would anything be bugging me? I'm perfectly fine," she smiled as wide as she could.

"Kagome," Izayoi's face turned more serious as she leaned back in her chair. "If Inuyasha did something to hurt you then I would like to know…"

"No!" Kagome quickly said as her defenses jumped up. "Of course not! What makes you think he'd do that?"

"Because your emotion changed from average to depression when we started talking about him," Izayoi's face was back to more concerned.

Kagome looked Izayoi in the eye. She sure knew her emotions.

**

* * *

**

"I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha said relieved to see his Kikyo still alive. (A/N: Do note that I think the third movie happened after the whole Shichinintai story, after the hole Mount. Hakurei doing. And when they left mount Hakurei they thought Kikyo was dead… since she wasn't in the third movie I kind of thought that it took place after that then since Kikyop was in the first and second movies and is in the fourth.)

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo sat in a tree with her Shinidamachu flying around her gathering more souls for her. "Seems that my barrier keeps falling and rebuilding itself then."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran towards the tree.

"Don't come any closer…" Kikyo looked down at him. She was still too weak to move.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was seeking a resting place to heal, but Naraku seemed to have found me every time. Here it seems saver. Why are you here? Naraku's far from the West," Kikyo stated.

"I guess you could say I live here…" Inuyasha hesitantly spoke.

"How so? You haven't defeated Naraku yet. Taking a break?"

"Guess you could say something like that…." Inuyasha slowly started to walk towards the tree and Kikyo's eyes followed him.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I just never died," Kikyo said and gazed up at the sky. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I've finally met my father as both my parents have been revived," Inuyasha said in a cocky, but happy, tone.

"I would like to meet them," the sun landed on Kikyo's face to put a sparkle in her smile.

"You're on safe grounds now Kikyo. Let your barrier down…" Inuyasha's voice was full of doubt. He knew Kikyo and Kagome aren't best of friends, but he couldn't just leave her there.

"Where's that Kagome girl?" Kikyo asked.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just imagine Takemaru jumped down a cliff and died and Inu-papa got Sou'unga back and killed all the masses of zombie armies and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along so great it's actually scary and the parents never died again. Yay, everybody wins.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Hello! Well, I didn't even know I left this story up, I thought I deleted it. Anyways, I was bored and I was checking old accounts and I read the final reviews of this story. Most of them said "if you are really bored then please write further". Truth be told, I am really bored. I just finished my last exams of school. It's now vacation: I've got nothing to do. My dad is sick, work won't be available until after Christmas (unless I do waitressing and haha that ain't gonna happen!).

Just to clear something up: I never said I didn't like writing. I love writing, at the particular moment I just did not WANT to write. Although I have matured (I mean for heaven's sake it's been a good 3 years) and I've decided to 'share' my writing again. I also started again on Fiction Press. On FP my name will be the same as this one soon (for now it remains Kiyoshi for in case old fans want to continue reading this story and do not recognize me if I change it to my FP name).

Particularly, I'm not much into fanfiction (anymore) but I think it's a wonderful thing for people who want to write about things they think will happen or that they wished had happened.

Anyway, I am welcoming myself back, temporarily. I do not know how long I will be on this site for, or how many stories I will write. But I do promise I will TRY and finish this story. I have forgotten most of the plot but after rereading it I did get inspiration. So even if it's not the original plot that I wanted 3 years ago, this story will continue and I will try to finish it.

That said, I am sorry for those I have disappointed. I do not expect you to understand why I did what I did and I am also not going to bother explaining (because truth be told, I don't really think any of you care or could be bothered to care).

And so, I end my huge speech and onto the story! Enoy.

**Chapter 17**

"What's that smell?" Inu no Taishō suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Sesshōmaru looked at his father confused then smelled the ait around him – studying the scent of his surroundings, '_Could this be?_'

"Takemaru…" Inu no Taishō said and got ready to unsheathe his sword.

"No, father," Sesshōmaru quickly stopped his father from doing anything. "You might smell the dead, but that is not one of Takemaru's minions."

Inu no Taishō looked confused.

"Smell, father. You will pick up Inuyasha's scent beneath the decay," Sesshōmaru instructed his father. "Why would Inuyasha be with Takemaru without fighting? Therefore, it is not Takemaru."

"Then who is it?" Inu no Taishō questioned.

"Kikyo," Sesshōmaru said and at that moment his brother walked out between the trees with Kikyo right behind him.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taishō looked confused when he saw a clay vessel following his son.

"Father, this is Kikyo. She needs a place to stay in order to regain her energy. Some place safe," Inuyasha said.

Sesshōmaru glared at Inuyasha then turned around and walked towards the palace, "I do not want _any _part in this."

Inuyasha and his father just watched Sesshōmaru fade away in between the trees. Inu no Taishō turned his attention back to Inuysha, "If she is a friend of yours I do not see why not."

Kikyo walked in front of Inuyasha and bowed down, "Thank you, Inu no Taishō."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You're doing a great job," Izayoi smiled at Rin. Jaken was sitting in a corner, very irritated that Sesshōmaru did not ask him to accompany them. Now he was babysitting Rin and he did not see a point in it as Izayoi was busy teaching Rin how to mix certain herbs in order to make certain cures.

"Ugh! When will it end!" Jaken got up very impatiently.

"Oh shut up, Jaken," Setsuko said and hit him over the head with his staff. Jaken was caught of guard and decided against saying anything and just sat back down as his staff fell in front of him.

"Sestuko-sama!" Rin smiled. Setsuko was caught a bit off guard at the girl's happiness of seeing her.

"Sestuko, can I help you?" Izayoi asked.

"Uh… no," again Setsuko was caught off guard when Izayoi was being nice to her. "I just came to see what Rin was up to. Sesshōmaru would never forgive me if anything happens to her."

"I thought it was Jaken's task to look after her?" Izayoi smiled knowing that it was not the real reason that Setsuko came.

"Oh yeah sure. But you certainly won't trust that thing to look after a child, would you?"

"Thing?" Jaken said and sunk further into the ground.

"Jaken-sama isn't that bad. We have lots of fun together," Rin smiled.

"Of course you do," Setsuko smiled at the little girl, "But if a big yōkai were to attack, Jaken would be left defenceless and then Sesshōmaru would kill him for not defending you."

Rin just giggled.

"What are you guys doing?" Setsuko asked.

"I'm showing her how to mix herbs," Izayoi said.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" She looked at Rin, "Can I help?"

"Of course you can, Setsuko-sama," Rin said.

"Okay, but you will have to help me," Setsuko smiled, "I don't know anything about herbs!"

Izayoi knew that Setsuko was lying. This was just her ability with children, she was good with them. Underneath all those layers of dark repelling evil, Setsuko was a very nice person – not necessarily towards humans. Maybe the only reason she was being nice to Rin was because Rin meant something to Sesshōmaru. Whatever the case, Setsuko was being nice to all humans alike, including Inuyahsa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome sighed. She finally worked through most of her homework. Not that it mattered, she won't be returning to her time in a while. Not while Takemaru was on the loose. She heard the front door open and she saw Sesshōmaru coming inside. For a brief moment she stopped next to her and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh… can I help you?" she asked a bit freaked out.

"Kagome, you should leave," Sesshōmaru said and walked on.

"Are you chasing me away?" Kagome asked and looked at him (his back anyway).

"No. Just be back before sunset," Sesshōmaru said and disappeared.

"Weird guy…" Kagome thought. She decided to ignore it and continued with her work. Soon after the doors opened again and Inu no Taishō enetered.

"Hey!" Kagome greeted, "Did you find the human?"

"Yes, we did," Inu no Taishō said. "One of Inuyasha's friends. She'll be staying here for a while."

'_Inuyasha's friends?_' Kagome thought then soon enough it was clear to her when Inuysaha and Kikyo both entered the palace. '_Kikyo?! How did she find Inuyasha here? Why's Inuyasha letting her in? She tried to kill him!_'

Inu no Taishō ordered one of the servants to take Kikyo to one of the spare rooms and help her settle in.

"Well then, excuse me," Inu no Taishō said and walked back outside into the garden.

"Inuyasha, how can you let Kikyo stay here?" Kagome got up from her chair. "She tried to kill you!"

"That was a long time ago. She just needs to recover then she'll be gone," Inuyasha said and walked towards his room.

'_How stubborn,_' Kagome thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Izayoi decided to let Setsuko and Rin carry on on their own. They seemed to be having tons of fun and she thought it would be perfect to leave them to bond. She went outside into the garden because she knew it was her husband's favourite place.

"Finally we can get some peace and relaxation," Izayoi said and sat down next to her husband, in his arms.

"Oh yes, finally," he agreed. "These two boys are a handful. I'm just glad Setsuko came to her senses."

"So am I, she seems to like Rin a lot."

"If Sesshōmaru likes Rin then it's only logical for Setsuko to like Rin as well."

Izayoi smiled and rested her head against his chest. Their few minutes of relaxation was over when they heard a loud thud coming from inside. Both looked up and they saw a flash coming from Inuyasha's room and a few bricks falling out of the wall after an explosion occurred.

"Not again," Inu no Taishō's eyes was glowing red. That's how angry he was. "At one point they get a long, the nest they don't. I just can't leave those two boys alone!" When he got up and rush of wind covered the lands and he headed inside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Baka," Sesshōmaru pinned Inuyasha against the wall with his hand around his neck. "Why'd you bring Kikyo here?"

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked, "It's not as if you care."

Sesshōmaru tossed Inuyasha to the side allowing him to crash against a wall, "Has it not occurred to you that Naraku might be following her? Thus, putting us all in danger?"

Sesshōmaru unsheathed Tōkijin and slashed a powerful attack at Inuyasha, exploding him into the wall.

"Since when do you care anyway?!" Inuyasha asked and drew Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshōmaru blocked it with Tenseiga. "Inuyasha, stop letting your emotions get in the way. Kikyo is dead. If she dies again it'll be to everyone's benefit."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled and slashed another Kaze no Kizu at Sesshōmaru and this time he dodged it.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as soon as she got into the room followed by Inu no Taishō who was ready to attack any of the two boys.

Sesshōmaru just stood there and looked how Inuyasha picked himself up form the ground.

"You two!" Inu no Taishō growled. "Stop it, immediately!"

Inuyasha ignored his father's wishes and charged towards Sesshōmaru with Sankon Tessō. Sesshōmaru dodged it and hit Inuyasha into the wall.

"I rest my case, little brother," Sesshōmaru said spiteful. "You last three actions were done from uncontrolled human emotions, therefore they failed. Get you act together. Get rid of Kikyo. There is no place for her."

"Why you!" Inuyasha got up again but before he could attack again, Sesshōmaru left the room.

'_What in the world?_' Kagome was stunned from the words Sesshōmaru just spoke.

Inu no Taishō just observed his eldest son leaving the room. He knew exactly what he was trying to do, but he was unsure of what Kikyo had to do with anything.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taishō spoke.

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"You and I, tomorrow on the training course. At dawn. Don't be late," and with that his father left the room as well.

"What the hell? I don't need any training! Keh!" Inuyasha said.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sesshōmaru, thank you," his father said whilst walking behind him. "Although I am going to punish you by making you fix Inuyasha's wall in the morning."

"You can't be serious," Sesshōmaru just walked onwards.

Inu no Taishō stopped in his tracks and saw Izayoi looking at them, "What's going on?"

He walked towards her and locked one arm around her waist as they walked downstairs.

"I have missed too much of Inuyasha's life."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe if I had been there he would have had more balance in his life."

"Balance?"

"Between being a human and demon at the same time."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This chapter was probably a bit short. Anyway, I can't guarantee when I'll update again. But I won't leave you hanging – not for too long anyway.

Lil


	18. Chapter Eighteen

***IMPORTANT UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE***

A/N: Okay, I FINALLY fished re-reading my own story (I can't believe how much I have forgotten) and to top that all off, I just realised I do no remember the 3rd movie's ending. I'll have to make up my own alternative ending as I cannot go back to watch it again. I lost all of my Inuyasha files when I formatted my PC earlier this year. Anyways…. Onto the chapter.

**IMPORTANT EDIT/UPDATE: I'm not MIA or 'away' or not writing anymore. If you actually take a look at my profile page I posted about a year ago that I'm taking a break (I'm posting it here now cause I am getting a lot of fan mail and unexpected reviews lately on this story). I've got some stuff to deal with and I don't know how long it'll take. It's not my intention to leave this story unfinished but I don't know what the chances are of me updating again any time soon. Unfortunately I can't tell you when I'll be back or if I'll be back. Thank you though for those loyal readers and reviewers. Much appreciated.  
**_**~Lily von Rider**_

***IMPORTANT UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE***

**Chapter 18**

Sango entered Kagome's room. Although she had not witnessed the whole Inuyasha-Sesshōmaru-Kikyo moment, you needn't be a genius to figure out that Kagome was hurting.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sango asked when she saw the girl just laying on her bed.

Kagome was silent for a while before she finally spoke, "Every time I think we're finally rid of Kikyo she just comes back again."

Sango sat down next to Kagome on her bed and put her hand on Kagome's back.

"How long do you think she'll stay?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Probably not long. Kikyo was revived with her _hatred _for Inuyasha. She will probably leave when she has recovered fully."

"I hope so," Kagome said. '_But why did Sesshōmaru attack Inuyasha because of it?_'

The moon was shining in the sky over the Dog village. It has been quite a while since they have encountered Sou'unga and this made Inu no Taishō worried. Why hasn't the sword come looking for them? Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru have proved to have bonded (even if it was just a little bit and both were too stubborn to admit it) and perhaps they were ready to fight Sou'unga _together_.

In the past few days Sesshōmaru had done a lot that nobody thought possible of him. He had protected his brother several times and the last time they fought (besides earlier today), he only wanted to test Inuyasha's strength. Today, Sesshōmaru gave Inuyasha somewhat of a _warning_ but at the same time pointing out one of his weaknesses that might hold him back: Kikyo. Inu no Taishō was not too sure was Inuyasha's weakness over Kikyo was (she was a dead soul trapped in a clay vessel after all) but Inuyasha had to learn not to let his (human) emotions get in the way.

This only proved to Inu no Taishō that Sesshōmaru had Inuyasha's best interests at heart – even if he would not admit it, or show it. He heard the door open and then close behind him and he welcomed the scent of Izayoi.

"I hate to break your thoughts," Izayoi said.

"You're always welcome," Inu no Taishō smiled at his wife.

"I overheard Inuyasha and Kagome talking earlier," she said. "I think we need to move faster, and kill Sou'unga and Takemaru."

"This, I know," Inu no Taisho said and sighed. "It's what I am thinking of right now. The reason I brought them here was to get them to bond – to prepare them for what's in store for their final battle with Sou'unga. Both proved to have bonded a little at least. But I do not know what would happen if I tossed them out of the field with Sou'unga. Both of them are stubborn and they have their pride. If either one of them decides to ignore everything they've went through with each other the past couple of days – they would end up not working together and Sou'unga would have a shot at winning."

"I know you are worried," Izayoi said and rested her hands on his shoulders (he was just in his kimono). "But do you not think the only way to find out is to put them out there? Both have proven to be quite stubborn on the battle field but the longer we stay here the more damage Sou'unga makes on the rest of the world. And then there is Naraku, someone I do not know but as I understand Inuyasha and Kagome, he is a threat to everyone. We're holding them back from defeating this Naraku."

"Then maybe we should start moving out," Inu no Taishō said. "Sou'unga is not coming to us. I guess we'll have to go to it then."

Izayoi smiled then placed a soft kiss on Inu no Taishō's lips.

'_I do hope they're ready…_' Inu no Taishō thought.

The sun soon showed its face and Sesshōmaru proved to be an early bird. He walked down the hallway and passed all of the closed doors. When he reached a certain one, he opened the door without knocking.

"Sesshōmaru," Kikyo said with her back to him. "Has your father not taught you any manners?"

She had just finished getting dressed and put her arrows on her back.

"Seems my visit will be irrelevant," Sesshōmaru said.

"I got what I came for," Kikyo said.

"Which was what exactly?"

"I needed a place to stay to recover. But I can't kill Inuyasha, not now," Kikyo turned around to face Sesshōmaru after picking up her bow.

Sesshōmaru remained silent and watched Kikyo leave the room.

"Until we meet again," Kikyo spoke and walked away.

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed from suspicious but left the girl to leave. That was what he came here for in the first place: he wanted to ask her to leave. Even if she was dead, Kikyo still had some dignity left within her soul corrupted by hatred. Sesshōmaru left the room and closed the door behind him. He looked outside of the window and saw that Inuyasha and his father were inside the dojo. It must be quite the mission to teach a hanyō the balance between his human self and his demon self.

Soyahana put a plate down next to Izayoi (who was sitting at a desk and writing something) and plastered herself into a comfy chair next to her sister-in-law.

"It's already noon and those two are still at it in the dojo," she said.

"Then how come you're so exhausted?" Izayoi put the pen down and turned to what seemed to be a tired Soyahana.

Soyahana just laughed, "I was doing some training just now with the soldiers."

"We're probably going to leave once your brother is done with Inuyasha's training," Izayoi said. "Probably tomorrow then."

"To pursue Sou'unga – I know," Soyahana said with a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I know Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru have to work together to defeat it, ō-aniki told me all about those swords back then. It's just the resurrection I don't get. After they kill Sou'unga, will you guys still be here?"

"Probably not," Izayoi turned around back to the desk, "The dead does not belong here."

Soyahana was just about to say something when they heard a big bang coming from the dojo.

"What is it now?" Izayoi pondered and looked outside of the window.

"Probably just ō-aniki and Inuyasha," Soyahana said.

"No!" Izayoi exclaimed. "Kane!" she jumped up from her chair and raced out the door.

"What?" Soyahana jumped up and jumped over to the window. She saw Kane was standing there in his full demon form (he had smashed a piece of the dojo out) but he soon returned to his human appearance. She quickly jumped out of the window and made a safe landing on the ground on her knees.

"Izayoi-sama?" Miroku asked when he saw her running towards the staircase.

"Kane is down by the dojo with Inuyasha and his father, call Sesshōmaru, please," she asked him before she continued downstairs.

"Of course," Miroku said and looked around wondering where Sesshōmaru might be.

"No need to, I heard her," Sesshōmaru walked out of Inuyasha's room (he had been fixing his wall that he exploded – as his father instructed him to do). He walked over to the window and saw some bickering going on between Kane, his father, Inuyasha and Soyahana. He could clearly hear that Kane wanted to fight Inu no Taishō for the kingdom but when he unsheathed his sword he pointed it at Inuyasha. '_This is not good_,' Sesshōmaru thought.

"Miroku," Sesshōmaru said.

"Uh… yes?" he was caught a bit off guard by Sesshōmaru saying his name (after all it's not everyday that it happens).

"Go get Kagome, then come down," he instructed him before jumping out of the window. He landed right in between Inuyasha and Kane (on his feet) and unsheathed Tōkijin, "Your fight is with me."

Kane laughed, "I don't care who I fight, and I'll kill all of you if you stand in my way."

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed and he instantly threw an attack towards Kane (who was smirking) and he jumped in to the air unsheathing another sword (having one in each hand as of now). He landed on his feet a few feet away from the dog family.

"Sesshōmaru, you don't have to do this," Inu no Taishō said knowing how much Sesshōmaru despised being his father's heir.

Sesshōmaru remained silent but it was as if Inu no Taishō could hear his thoughts, '_I've spent all this time proving Inuyasha's strength to you. Now it's __**my **__turn._' And within an instant Sesshōmaru and Kane charged at each other.

After Izayoi arrived at the scene, Miroku, Sango and Kagome also go there (no one knew where Setsuko, Jaken, Rin or Sango were but it was their best guess that Setsuko was keeping them (well mostly Rin) at someplace same).

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said as if scolding her.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "Sesshōmaru said I should come.

'_What the-?_' were both Inuyasha and his father's thoughts.

Kane smirked and as he hit Sesshōmaru to the side he instantly charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha (by reflex) immediately pulled out Tessaiga and blocked Kane's attack.

"Bastard! What do you want with _me_?" Inuyasha managed to throw Kane a bit backwards.

"Your fight is with _me_!" Sesshōmaru said and attacked Kane from behind. Kane turned around and blocked the attack.

"I don't care who my fight is with," Kane said and then suddenly two clones stepped out form hi body standing next to him (exact replicas of him).

"How low," Sesshōmaru said and jumped backwards from Kane's force.

Inu no Taishō's eyes narrowed and hew drew his sword.

"How did he do that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not much of a demon expert, but being a yōkai exterminator we're required to know certain stuff. As I understand it: every demon family has a specialty running through their veins," Sango answered.

Miroku looked at Izayoi (Soyahana was a bit closer to the battlefield than the rest of them), "I'm guessing in Inu no Taishō's family it is poison, then in Kane's making replicas of themselves?"

"Yeah," Izayoi answered. "It's not a much respected ability though."

"Why not?" Sango asked. "Something like that could be very useful on the battlefield."

"So us humans seem to think," Izayoi said. "But yōkai see it as a weakness. You see, Kane is trying to target Inuyasha for some reason none of us know of at the moment. Sesshōmaru is interfering with that plan and by him making the replicas it just proves to Sesshōmaru and his father that Kane wouldn't be able to defeat Sesshōmaru without the help of accomplices."

"That makes sense," Miroku said. "But why would Sesshōmaru want Kagome-sama here?"

"That confuses me as well," Izayoi answered.

The battle between the dog demons went on and Inu no Taishō was getting impatient with Kane and his replicas. Every time one of the replicas seems to be beaten, he would just make the one disappear and make another one pop up somewhere. If he lets one of his replicas get killed, it would do severe damage to Kane himself.

One of the Kanes managed to hit Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hand (and it landed a few feet away from Inuyasha) and pinned him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"This can't be good," Miroku said.

Inu no Taishō saw this and immediately jumped away from his Kane opponent and fought away Inuaysha's from him. Inuyasha immediately got up but before he could get to Tessaiga one of the Kane's took it out of the ground (and it instantly started burning his hand). At first Kane ignored the burning sensation then later yelled out, "Bitch!" and tossed it even further away from the battlefield.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled out and ran towards the Tessaiga.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango ran after the girl in an attempt to protect her if anything should happen.

'_He's after Tessaiga?_' Sesshōmaru questioned when he saw the scene with Kane and Inuyasha's sword. '_So I was right…_'

The battle went on and Izayoi saw Setsuko peeking through a window at the battle scene. She disappeared just as fast as well. Kane saw Kagome was getting closer to Tessaiga and immediately felt threatened.

"Stupid girl!" Kane yelled and immediately launched an attack towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and started to run over to her and Sango but he knew he'd be too late.

The attack exploded and the two girls could not be seen between all of the smoke and dust.

"Kane, I didn't know you could be this low," Inu no Taishō said in between fights with his Kane opponent.

When the dust and smoke had settled they could only see a fire sphere – no barrier. It soon faded and Setsuko stood in front of the two girls with her sword in front of her. She had shielded them.

"T-thank you," Kagome said.

"Go get that sword," Setsuko ordered. "I'm not too sure what the story around that sword is, but as I understood Inuyasha can't be left alone for too long without it."

Kagome and Sango nodded their heads then got up and ran towards the Tessaiga again.

Setsuko lowered her sword and got ready to engage in battle, "You know what Kane? I'm really pissed off." Sestuko's eyes started to glow red and she swung her sword around. Walls of fire started to surround everyone and everyone on the battlefield were barely visible to the human eye.

As the smoke would weaken her, Soyahana decided to go stand over by Izayoi and Miroku (also in attempt to protect them if anything should go wrong with the flames).

Kagome got her hands on the Tessaiga and Sango held her Hiraikotsu before them to protect them from the flames.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She needed to locate him in order to give him his sword. "Why isn't he answering?"

The fires started to settle down and soon enough everybody was visible again except there was only one Kane now – the original one.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"The smoke," Izayoi said.

"You know how a yōkai's nose is sensitive to that. Kane's replicas must've gotten too much damage from attacks and smoke, or he just got too weak to keep them here," Soyahana said.

All the yōkai on the battlefield were in some sort of 'recovering' state. Most of them were on their knees and holding their noses but as soon as they recovered they got back up to their feet and could smell the fresh air again – except it wasn't _just _fresh air.

"What's that yōki?" Inu no Taishō asked.

'_This isn't what I wanted,_' Sesshōmaru thought and looked over to Inuyasha, recognising the yōki from the previous encounters he had had with _this _Inuyasha.

Inu no Taishō saw his son turning to face Inuyasha and he did the same. Inuyasha's whole body was pulsing and the yōki that surrounded him was like that of a full demon's – such as himself.

Kane was also caught off guard as no further actions were taken by him. In fact, the yōki that he smelled coming from Inuyasha was much like the yōki that came from Inu no Taishō (in his full demon form) and Sesshōmaru's for that matter.

"No, this can't be happening," Izayoi said.

Yes, it was happening. Inuyasha looked up at the crowd and they met the red-eyed Inuyasha.

A/N: Again, this chapter was probably shorter than most, but longer than the last one. I had a lot of trouble with inspiration for this chapter, although right now I know more or less where I want to go with the story (after finally re-reading the **entire **story). I'm trying to give Miroku, Sango and Shippō bigger parts in here, but it's not working as they were only more of side characters in the third movie. So my neglect of them is not so much on purpose. This is after all a Inuyasha family fanfic. I'm more focused on them.

As far as coupling goes, this is not going to end in Inu/Kag pairing because I'm not just going to suddenly kill Naraku and jump to the end of the manga in this fanfic. It's just my 'replacement' of the third movie. So expect fluff, but nothing more.

Anyways:

**Take a look at my profile page**, I added some links (including a picture of Soyahana). Check them out.

_(UPDATE 2009: I'm not MIA or 'away' or not writing anymore. If you actually take a look at my profile page I posted about a year ago that I'm taking a break (I'm posting it here now cause I am getting a lot of fan mail and unexpected reviews lately on this story). I've got some stuff to deal with and I don't know how long it'll take. It's not my intention to leave this story unfinished but I don't know what the chances are of me updating again any time soon. Unfortunately I can't tell you when I'll be back or if I'll be back. Thank you though for those loyal readers and reviewers. Much appreciated.)_

***IMPORTANT UPDATE 26 JUNE 2011***

I realise it's been a while and I don't particularly have good news for any of you. I finally watched Inuyasha Kanketsuhen (somewhere at the beginning of this year) and now that the show is over it kind of just died in my brain. I remember back in 2005 when I started writing The Sword that Brings us all together it was my way of making peace with the story's 'lack of end'. My original plan was to write the third movie as an ending for the show. But now that the show is over I have no such purpose within myself anymore and I reiterate: it died within me. Don't get me wrong, I still love Inuyasha and the whole anime and whatnot I'm just over it now. I started watching Inuyasha when I was 16 and I'm 21 now. My interests have changed. I started writing fanfiction when I was 12 and it's almost been ten years. I'm not into it anymore. I still write, just no longer fanfiction, although I must admit I miss those days. It was fun while it lasted but let's be realistic over here: I'm not a teenager anymore and I actually have a life outside of the computer. The job I have requires a lot of dedication and majority of the times I get home late at night and then I'm just not in the mood for anything other than a relaxing bath, some TV or nice music and bed. I'm not saying that I'm leaving, once again, no, by all means I really don't want to... in fact I want to continue I'm just having trouble with this Inuyasha fanfic. Although I hate to disappoint I cannot make any promises. I'm leaving it here as one day I might have time/inspiration to finish it. No promises whatsoever... just an update. But believe me this story lingers in my brain more than I'd like it to. On a last note: I struggle to find passion within fanfiction so it's more difficult to write fanfiction for me. Anyway, just want to say thanks for all of my reviews, all the emails I've been getting regarding this story and all of my loyal readers. This is _not_ a goodbye. Just an update :) Stay well xxx

(On a side and unrelated note: I've downloaded all of the episodes again and am going to rewatch the entire anime over the next couple of weeks/months. So just to give you all some hope that might bring it all back to life within me. Like I said: huge fan of the show. It's just over so it 'switched off' in my brain. So keep an eye out ;) ).

_~Lily von Rider_


End file.
